Eternally Missed
by AntonetteK
Summary: Habiendo sobrevivido a los leviatanes y a una temporada en el lago, Castiel debe encontrar a los Winchester y enmendar los errores del pasado, asumiendo su humanidad y los problemas que esto le acarrea mientras es perseguido sin saber el por qué. Al mismo tiempo, los Winchester tendrán otros problemas con los que lidiar, que aumentaran con la llegada del ángel.
1. Chapter 1: Despertar

**Capitulo 1:**

El silencio luego de la tempestad estaba perdiéndose entre las voces que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Ahí estaba él, un "Ángel del Señor" tirado en el piso, aun inconsciente, escuchando los susurros que lo llamaban. Para él, era bastante extraño estar sintiendo esas voces que se le hacían tan conocidas, siendo que en el Purgatorio, donde se supone debiese estar, esas voces no existirían.

Comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, la fuerte presión que lo abrumaba se había ido. Sólo recordaba estar sumergido en un espeso líquido negro que lo asfixiaba y dominaba, haciendo que perdiera el control del cuerpo de Jimmy sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo, en ese pequeño instante de lucidez que su fuerza mental había logrado otorgarle, pudo arreglar lo que había ocasionado.

Lo último que recordaba era a Dean y a Bobby con sus miradas de duda y miedo. Sam había ido por la sangre para el ritual y no había vuelto. Tal vez fueron los delirios del infierno que volvieron, porque derribó la pared que la Muerte construyó para él. Nada de lo que hizo fue con mala intención, sólo quería distraer a sus amigos para conseguir abrir el portal al purgatorio, absorber las almas que se encontraban allí y así tener el poder suficiente para derrotar a Rafael.

Consciente, pero sin fuerza, logró incorporarse con la ayuda de Dean y Bobby, pero fue en ese momento en que una nueva sensación de ahogo lo invadió.

Esto no iba a terminar tan fácilmente.

-¡Necesitan correr ya! ¡No puedo detenerlos! – exclamó Cass.

-¿Detener a quién?- replicó Dean.

-Ellos se mantienen dentro de mí- se quejó el ángel.- Dean ¡Son muy fuertes!

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Bobby

-¡Los Leviatanes!

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, logró empujar a sus amigos y alejarlos de él, para que finalmente, todo se volviera negro.

Una fría sensación logró sacarlo de su inconsciencia, logrando ver nuevamente a través de sus ojos, pero inmediatamente y sin mayor análisis, pudo darse cuenta de que ya no era él quien controlaba su cuerpo. Se vio caminando hacia el centro del lago, con el agua por la altura de la cintura. Todo su esfuerzo por devolver a los leviatanes al purgatorio fue en vano.

El agua lo envolvió por completo, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Comenzó a ahogarse nuevamente, pero esta vez era diferente, sentía que el agua fría le comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones. No recordaba que le fuera necesario respirar, pero después de todo se sentía cada vez más humano y ese acto involuntario al cual llaman respirar se volvía irresistible, necesario para seguir con vida. La falta de oxigeno hizo que lentamente cayera en un sueño liviano y relajante. No recordaba haberse sentido así jamás.

Lentamente comenzó a despertar, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida frío, suponiendo que así debía sentirse. Se dio cuenta que estaba completamente mojado al sentir la ropa casi pegada al cuerpo.

Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, percatándose de que estaba acostado sobre el césped a la orilla del lago en que lo sumergieron los leviatanes. Con algo de dificultad, se incorporo, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio: el cuerpo le dolía de una manera impresionante, se sentía completamente agotado. Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver a alguien, tal vez Dean y Sam lo buscaban, pero no había nadie allí excepto él.

Se levantó y se acercó a la orilla del lago donde vio su reflejo. Estaba vestido con el traje que usaba bajo la gabardina, pero esta ya no estaba, tal vez la perdió al estar sumergido. Se veía ileso, pero la tristeza que reflejaba en su rostro era difícil de esconder, lo que había hecho era imperdonable y aunque al final trato de redimirse, no había sido suficiente y definitivamente los Winchester no lo buscaban, menos aun buscar una forma para traerlo de vuelta. No los culpaba.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, una avalancha de emociones lo abrumaba, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, esto de sentir era totalmente nuevo para él y nunca logro entender las sensaciones hasta ahora, cuando por fin las vivió una por una. Un millón de preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza, pero la más confusa de todas tenía relación con el hecho de estar ahí vivo. ¿No había muerto en el momento de entrar al lago? ¿Su cuerpo no había explotado en mil pedazos para que los leviatanes pudiesen dominar toda el agua de la reserva? Observo sus manos con atención. Ahí estaban, tan pálidas como siempre, quizá más, pero lograba sentir la fría brisa que chocaba con ellas, sintiéndose por primera vez en toda su vida verdaderamente vivo.

Y no sabía hasta que punto era bueno eso.

Mientras se martirizaba con aquellos pensamientos el sol empezó a bajar y aquella brisa fría empezó a estremecer todo su cuerpo ya que sus ropas aun no se secaban completamente. Se sentía incómodo, sentía la necesidad de sentir algo de calor, acogedor. Sabía que con chasquido de sus dedos podría estar nuevamente seco, refugiado en algún sitio cómodamente, pero el solo hecho de necesitar de esto, confirmaba que tal simple acción que antes era tan común, ya no iba a ser posible. Sin esperanza alguna lo intento, confirmando lo que ya no era. Un ángel. Ya no podía ir de un lugar a otro solo con desearlo, menos aun arreglar sus ropas, sabía que sus acciones terminarían por quitarle su calidad de ángel, ¿qué era el sino nada más que un ángel rebelde? ¿Un ángel caído? El ya había visto casos de ángeles que por el solo hecho de dudar y cuestionarse ciertas cosas, habían sido degradados y enviados a la tierra en calidad de simples humanos, sin recordar lo que en verdad eran o fueron alguna vez. Pero quizá tan grande había sido lo que él había hecho que ni siquiera podía optar por el beneficio de no recordar lo que era, de empezar de cero: el recordaba cada segundo de su existencia como ángel.

El revoloteo de las aves llamo su atención, haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Debía encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, tal vez alguien lo ayudaría al verlo en tal estado. No conocía el lugar, estaba totalmente perdido, lo único que sabía con certeza era que no debía detenerse hasta llegar a algún lugar donde pasar la noche.

Repentinamente experimentó una molesta sensación en el estómago, una especie de fatiga. Era hambre, lo sabía porque ya la había sentido antes cuando se enfrentaron al jinete que la provocaba, y con su poder había logrado infectarlo gatillando un irrefrenable deseo de comer carne, pero a diferencia de esa vez ahora se conformaría con cualquier cosa. Mientras caminaba, el hambre se intensificó dramáticamente, llevaba meses sin comer, después de todo no lo necesitaba, pero jamás le afectó, puesto que antes que todo pasara el aún era "un ángel del Señor" y tales cosas le eran totalmente innecesarias. Si bien la sensación de hambre era bastante molesta, no se preocupó demasiado, tratando de evitar pensar en eso y apurando el paso.

A lo lejos divisó una solitaria casa escondida entre los árboles. Era pequeña, bastante difícil de ver, pero quizá sería lo único que encontraría en ese momento. Al llegar a ella, vio salir humo desde el techo, lo cual lo dejo sin cuidado y entro sin pensarlo dos veces. Tan solo al entrar, la mirada asustada de una mujer se poso en su rostro, a lo que él la observo con extrañeza.

-¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto la chica con temor en la voz.

-Castiel - respondió totalmente serio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Sabes que no puedes entrar a una casa ajena sin ser invitado? – la chica menciono algo molesta.

Él ni siquiera le respondió, solo se sentó en un sillón pequeño que había en esa salita, en la cual solo había una mesa, un par de sillas, una chimenea encendida y un televisor viejo frente a él. La chica, sentada en una de las sillas, paso de asustada a indignada ante la actitud del visitante y se acerco.

-¿Me has escuchado? Llamare a mi padre.

Ya dominada por la rabia al ser completamente ignorada, se dispuso a tomarlo del brazo para que reaccionara, dándose cuenta de sus ropas húmedas y de su gélida piel.

-Oh, estas empapado y congelado… ¿de dónde vienes? – aun sonaba molesta, pero el hombre se veía tan confundido como ella, haciendo que su nivel de molestia se redujera.

-No estoy muy seguro.

El calor de la cabaña lo sobrecogía, sentía como su piel se abrigaba y esa sensación dolorosamente satisfactoria como de que te estás descongelando y tu cuerpo empieza a tomar calor. Cerró los ojos, exhausto, perdiéndose en una ensoñación que lo hizo perder la conciencia.

-¡Hey! ¡Por fin despertando!

Sentía desde lejos una voz femenina llamarlo, haciendo que finalmente abriera los ojos, perezosamente. Vio a la chica de la cabaña sonriendo, mientras otro rostro, desconocido, aparecía junto al de ella.

-Mira que dormir un día entero, nos tenias preocupados – volvió a mencionar la chica, ayudándolo a incorporarse de la cama mientras el otro sujeto colocaba unas almohadas detrás de él, ayudándolo a mantenerse sentado.

-Así que… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? Sarah me ha dicho que tiritabas de frio, tuve que prestarte algunas ropas mías para que no te enfermaras.

El que hablaba era un hombre ya mayor, bastante serio. ¿Cómo poder explicar todo lo que le había ocurrido? Ni siquiera podía determinar cuánto tiempo había estado "sumergido" en aquella reserva.

-No… no lo sé – respondió con sinceridad.

La chica, quien había desaparecido por unos momentos, volvió con una bandeja con un gran plato de comida y un vaso de leche. El solo olor de lo que sea que hubiese en el plato, llamo su atención, desviando la mirada del hombre para posar su vista en la chica y lo que traía en las manos.

-Imaginamos que tendrías hambre, mas aun si llevas un día completo durmiendo, debes de estar muy cansado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la bandeja que la chica traía y comió todo lo que había en ella, sintiendo como un vacio en su interior era llenado por una felicidad que no podía describir. No tenía idea de lo mucho que necesitaba comer y es que jamás había sido necesario comer para sobrevivir, menos aun ser feliz por hacerlo. No pudo evitar sonreír y cerrar los ojos tras cada bocado, haciendo que los que presenciaban la escena rieran por lo bajo.

-Y… ¿Castiel? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a nuestra cabaña?

Cas, con la boca llena de comida, trato de responder, pero estaba totalmente imposibilitado de hacerlo. La chica le dedico una tímida sonrisa por aquel acto. Trago con algo de dificultad y se dispuso a responder.

-Pues, exactamente de donde vengo no lo sé, solo sé que estuve quien sabe cuánto tiempo en el fondo de una reserva cercana, por eso llegue todo mojado.

-¿Una reserva? ¿¡Pero cómo pudiste estar en el fondo de la reserva!- pregunto la chica con una risa casi burlesca.

-Ah, eso ocurrió debido a que los Leviatanes que libere del Purgatorio me poseyeron y me hicieron sumergir en el fondo de la reserva, de hecho, me cuestiono varias veces el por qué de estar vivo…- su rostro, serio en todo momento, se torno pensativo.

-Hijo, ¿te das cuenta de las cosas que estás diciendo?

El hombre lo observo sorprendido por las "barbaridades" que el allegado estaba diciendo y se cuestionaba la salud mental del aludido. Sarah, por otro lado no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, a lo que Cas le dedico una seria mirada de vuelta.

-¿Te poseyeron? Mira tú, ¿me dirás ahora que tienes superpoderes y vuelas?

-No, ya no puedo hacer nada de lo que hacía antes, deben haberme quitado "mi gracia". Ahora solo soy un simple humano más.

-¿…y se supone que tú eras…?- menciono a modo de pregunta la chica, mirándolo desafiante.

-Un ángel del señor.

Sarah no aguanto la risa y se largo a reír ante los ojos de su padre y de un Cas algo irritado. Su molestia se paso en el instante en que vio en la mesita de luz un periódico doblado a la mitad, con una gran fotografía que llamó su atención. Tomó el papel y sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo al ver a sus dos amigos, Sam y Dean. En la portada del diario figuraban ambos, posando con una sonrisa distinta a la que él estaba tan acostumbrado a ver en sus rostros, por lo que se dispuso a leer su contenido ante la mirada inquisitoria de los dueños de casa.

-¿Qué te parece, eh? Dos jóvenes matando sin piedad a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino - comentó el caballero pasados unos minutos en los cuales el invitado no había quitado los ojos del diario.

-Oh…

"_Los hermanos Winchester, conocidos por diversos crímenes en años anteriores y quienes habían sido dados por muertos en el incendio de un helicóptero que los trasladaría a la cárcel, han reaparecido para cometer una seria de asesinatos y crímenes, dejando ya un número de muertos que supera las 20 personas. Están siendo buscados en todo el país y pareciera que no sería muy difícil comprobar que ellos son los autores de estos crímenes, debido a que no han tenido reparo alguno en ocultar sus rostros, dejándose incluso grabar por cámaras de seguridad…"_

Un vago recuerdo llegó a su mente en el instante en que leyó la noticia, los leviatanes habían logrado.

-Son leviatanes- dijo sin despegar los ojos del periódico- no pueden esconderse dentro de las apariencias de los Winchester, me pregunto donde andarán.

-¿Acaso conoces a esos asesinos?- preguntó la chica, con algo de temor en sus ojos.

-¿Ellos? ¿Asesinos?- dijo con un tono algo sorprendido- no son asesinos, son cazadores.

-Según lo que dice el periódico pareciera que cazan persona- preguntó el hombre con un dejo de ironía.

-Cazan monstruos - dijo con un tono de voz que daba a entender que lo que decía era una gran obviedad- y otras criaturas que jamás sospecharían que de verdad existen.

-Es broma ¿cierto?- replicó la chica, sin poder dar crédito a las palabras del ángel.

-Como sea, debo irme y encontrar a los Winchester- dijo mientras se incorporaba, sin ánimo de discutir con aquellas personas.

-Espera, no puedes irte todavía, aún estas muy débil.

A pesar de que lo dicho por Sarah era cierto, estaba decidido a marcharse y no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, por lo que se levantó para buscar su ropa, ya que traía puesto un pijama, que suponía era del dueño de la casa.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?

La chica lo observo con seriedad, la idea de que aquel raro y muy desorientado sujeto volviera a las calles solo la dejaba intranquila, mas aun dándose cuenta que por su forma de hablar y por sus facciones parecía un niño pequeño sin rumbo, pero nada podía hacer al ver lo tan decidido a marchase, solo resignada levanto los hombros y suspiro.

-Espera un poco, iré por ella.

Castiel esperó sentado en la cama ante la mirada del dueño de casa, quien tampoco estaba muy convencido de que se marchara de esa forma. Los minutos pasaban y un silencio incomodo reino el lugar.

-Veo que se está demorando mucho, quizá aun no la encuentra… iré a ayudarla.

El padre de Sarah salió del cuarto dejando a Cas caminando de un lado a otro del cuarto, ahora ambos se estaban demorando demasiado y a él le urgía irse rápidamente.

Debieron pasar alrededor de quince minutos cuando Sarah volvió junto a su padre, y se quedaron mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?- preguntó impacientemente el ángel acercándose a Sarah.

-Claro tu ropa- replicó rápidamente la chica lanzándole la ropa que traía en las manos y le habló con tono burlón- ¿Te ayudo con eso? Te ves muy débil como para poder con eso tu solo- una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, acercándose al ángel al mismo tiempo que revelaba unos ojos por completo negros.

-Demonios… - exclamó Castiel.

-¿Ya no se te hace tan fácil reconocer demonios? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Clarence?

Ese característico tono burlón al hablar, sumado a como se refería a él, logró que de inmediato reconociera a quien poseía a Sarah.

-Meg…

La chica volvió a sonreírle, mientras Cas la miraba amenazadoramente. Tenía más que claro que no podía hacer nada en contra de ella, no tenía ni una clase de poder con lo cual defenderse, y parecía irrisorio tratar de buscar en ese instante algo con lo cual los "humanos" se defendían de los demonios.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Meg rió estridentemente al ver la desesperación del ángel, era notorio que la posición de Castiel le causaba mucha gracia. Se acerco y clavo un dedo en el pecho del ángel.

-Este perfecto recipiente, tu cuerpo, pero no te asusten, no es precisamente para torturarlo, claro está, a menos que tú me lo pidas- dijo el demonio, mirándolo lascivamente de arriba abajo, conservando su sonrisa burlona.

-Ya deja tus juegos, debemos llevarlo con Crowley- dijo el segundo demonio, quien poseía al padre de Sarah.

La sonrisa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos del rostro de Meg, dedico una mirada de frustración al demonio, había estado disfrutando la situación hasta oír el nombre del "Rey del Infiero", era notorio que le desagradaba el tipo y aún más estar bajo sus ordenes.

El demonio se acerco rápidamente a Castiel pero Meg se interpuso en el camino, quedando a unos centímetros de ella.

Castiel, por otro lado miraba intrigado el cambio de comportamiento de ambos demonios, evidentemente el desconocido quería llevarlo a toda costa con Crowley, pero al parecer Meg pensaba diferente.

-Yo creo… que deberíamos hacer otra cosa…- dijo Meg mientras lentamente sacaba de su chaqueta un cuchillo, muy parecido al que tenían los Winchester para matar demonios.

-Las ordenes fueron claras, debemos llevarlo con Crowley- reiteró el demonio.

-Yo no lo creo- dijo Meg al momento en que apuñalaba al demonio, cayendo éste al suelo, sin mucho que hacer. El cuerpo del dueño de casa fue abandonado por el demonio, quien se iba directamente al infierno.

-Yo no sigo las órdenes de ese hijo de puta- dijo Meg mirando fijamente al hombre que yacía tirado en el piso.

-No tenias porque matarlo, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?- volvió a preguntar el ángel, ahora algo alterado al ver el cuerpo sin vida de quien lo recibió en su casa.

-Aprovecharme de ti por supuesto- replicó Meg, volviendo a la actitud descarada de antes, sin importarle menos lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Ya en serio, ¿a qué se refería con que debían llevarme donde Crowley?

-Tiene interesantes planes para ti, los cuales yo no comparto y por eso vamos a estropearle los planes a ese hijo de puta llevándote conmigo- le respondió Meg, sin intenciones de dar más detalles de sus planes y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cas la observo seriamente, sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde está. No estaba dispuesto a irse con ella así como así. Meg, aun en el cuerpo de Sarah, fingió un puchero.

-¿Es que acaso no te gusta este nuevo cuerpo?- volvió a acercarse hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del ángel y le sonrió con algo de burla, tomándole el rostro, ignorando la lucha que Cas ponía ante la mano firme de la chica- puedes dedicarme tu mirada más desagradable, pero aun así, sabes que si muevo un dedo, tu estarás en el piso, revolcándote de dolor… oh, y no sabes cuánto me gustaría ver eso.

Lo soltó, sin que este en ningún momento apartara su penetrante mirada de los ojos del demonio por el cual ahora estaba cautivo.

-¿Nos vamos?

-No podemos dejarlo tirado en el piso…- dijo observando al padre de Sarah.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? O mejor… ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? ¿Usar tus "poderes de ángeles" y revivirlo? Me gustaría ver como lo intentas. Mejor apúrate, que vendrán más demonios a buscarte… ¿sabes cuantos hay tras de ti?

-¿Por qué vienen por mi?- preguntó caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Y todavía preguntas? Hace algunos meses eran un jodido ángel con aspiraciones de dios… no creas que Crowley se olvidará de eso.

Lamentaba dejar el cuerpo del hombre que lo había recibido en su casa tirado en el piso, pero Meg tenía razón sobre eso, el no podía hacer nada. Tomó su ropa que yacía tirada en la cama y sin más, siguió Meg, quien iba a menos de dos metros de distancia.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- no podía dejar de sentirse indefenso, ya estaba suficientemente inseguro sin poderes, lo cual era bastante malo. Pero el no poder distinguir a los demonios como lo hacía antes, era demasiado. Tan solo podía ver a la chica que tan gentilmente lo había ayudado poseída por Meg.

-A buscar mi otro cuerpo, me gusta más ese y lamentablemente tuve que dejarlo para venir a buscarte, ya que solo en el instante en que saliste de esa reserva el hijo de puta de Crowley nos envió a buscarte. Además, este es muy pequeño demasiado… puro- puso cara de desprecio frente a lo último- pero eso se puede arreglar.

Volvió a sonreír con suficiencia, analizando completamente a Cas mientras seguían caminando por el bosque.

-Deja de una vez a Sarah, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, es una buena persona- dijo inútilmente Castiel. No tenía nada a mano como para pelear contra el demonio, sabía que siquiera intentar realizar un exorcismo en Meg sería imposible, ya que ni siquiera podía encerrarla en una trampa anti demonios y realizarlo tranquilamente, sin el riesgo de que lo atrape.

-Claro, la dejaré cuando recupere mi otro cuerpo. ¿Acaso quieres quedarte solo y arruinar los planes que tengo para ti? O tal vez quieres volver a trabajar con Crowley, ¡sucio pervertido!- se burló nuevamente Meg, era obvio que le gustaba decirle toda clase de cosas al ángel de manera tal que se descoloque.

Repentinamente Meg se acercó a Castiel y lo tiró del brazo, por lo que en una fracción de segundo en la que solo alcanzó dar un pestañeo, se encontraban en el centro de una ciudad atestada de gente. El ángel no tenía ni idea de donde podrían estar, sólo atinó a seguir al demonio, quien empezó a caminar muy rápido en dirección desconocida. De pronto llegaron a un callejón sin salida en el que se podía ver al termino de este a una mujer joven sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la pared quien lloraba, luciendo claramente aterrorizada. De sus labios provenía un suave pero angustioso susurro.

-¿Ahora rezas?- le inquirió Meg- te dejo sola un par de días y corres como un animalito despavorido, te he dicho que no puedes esconderte de mí, además no seas cínica y deja de rezar, porque por mucho que reces, las cosas espantosas que has hecho con ese cuerpo harán que te pudras en el infierno conmigo- y comenzó a acercarse lenta y amenazadoramente mientras reía fríamente.

La mujer le dedico una mirada implorante a Cas. La pobre era la dueña del cuerpo que tan acostumbrado estaba él de ver poseído por Meg y sintió un gran dolor al verla allí, con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Déjala! Quien sabe cuántas cosas has hecho con ese cuerpo que la has dejado así.

-Uff, mas de las que quisieras saber. Créeme, querida, eres lo mejor que he encontrado- le sonrió para sin más retrasos salir del cuerpo de Sarah como un humo denso negro e ingresar en el sollozante cuerpo de la chica del callejón, mientras el cuerpo de Sarah caía pesadamente al piso.

La pobre chica se retorció en el piso unos segundos para luego incorporarse lentamente, con la ya característica sonrisa burlona de Meg.

-Ok. Nos vamos… ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con pijama?

Castiel la miró con extrañeza, no veía cual era el objeto de usar diferente ropa para salir y para dormir, pero se daba cuenta que la gente lo miraba extraño y no era conveniente llamar la atención.

-No voy a ninguna parte contigo, voy a buscar a los Winchester.

Meg soltó una risa estridente, obviamente el ángel olvidaba que estaba totalmente sin poderes, indefenso y a su merced.

-Y yo te dejaré ir como si nada- respondió irónicamente el demonio.- te vas conmigo, es una suerte que también necesite encontrarlos- cambiando repentinamente a un tono más serio.

A Castiel esto último le pareció muy extraño, pero a la vez se sentía aliviado puesto que se le facilitaría, de alguna manera, el poder encontrar a los hermanos.

-¿Para que los quieres?- inquirió el ángel.

-Porque extraño el calor familiar, y porque necesito abrazos- contestó irónicamente Meg, quien evidentemente disfrutaba hablarle así al confundido Castiel.

-Dime la verdad o de aquí no me muevo- dijo el ángel, tratando de parecer decidido.

- ¡Que miedo! Tranquilo tigre, sólo me metí en un par de problemas por obtener algo de información, y ahora el estúpido de Crowley y los Leviatanes me persiguen- contestó Meg sin una pizca de preocupación, hasta parecía que le divertía bastante su delicada situación.

-¿Y tú crees que los Winchester te van a proteger de todos ellos?- dijo Cas con cierta ironía.

-Puedo protegerme sola… pero si es necesario, tengo algo que a ellos les puede servir, bueno, dos cosas… ahora, tienes dos opciones, puedes acompañarme en mi búsqueda y ayudarme, o te dejo a cargo de algunos demonios mientras yo voy sola. Tú eliges.

Castiel lo pensó detenidamente, necesitaba localizar a los Winchester y comunicarles lo que sabía con respecto a los leviatanes, como también sabía que con sus nulas habilidades de ángel, no podría ir muy lejos solo.

-Bien- suspiró.

-¿Ves que no es malo trabajar con demonios de vez en cuando? Oh, pero si tú ya lo has hecho antes, lo había olvidado. Tan tonta, como olvidar que por tu "alianza"- hizo énfasis en esa palabra- con Crowley para tener las almas del purgatorio liberaste a esas cosas repulsivas.

Lo quedo mirando de forma desafiante y risueña, recalcándole con esas palabras lo que había hecho, la traición a sus amigos, el problema de los leviatanes y el hecho de que ya no era un ángel.

La siguió sin reclamar y en silencio por la ciudad, tratando de no arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado de trabajar juntos, pero ¿que más podía hacer? Ya tenía muy malas experiencias con respecto a esto, sin embargo, era imperante que encontrara a los Winchester, sumado a que por lo que Meg le había relatado, los demonios andaban detrás de él para ser llevado a Crowley y sin poderes, no podía defenderse.

Estaban avanzando en lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad, donde se veían varias tiendas que llamaban la atención de la gente que transitaba por la calle, pero no tanto como cierto sujeto vestido en pijamas junto a una chica.

Repentinamente Meg se detuvo y se quedó mirando la vitrina de una de las tiendas y con cierta fascinación, se volteo hacia Cas.

-Entremos, encontré algo perfecto para desechar ese pijama.

Entraron a la tienda, la cual era bastante oscura y estaba decorada con lo que parecían ser malos intentos de símbolos satánicos. Parecía que vendían varios objetos, tales como ropa oscura, discos musicales, colgantes con diferentes formas, entre otras cosas. Frente a él, había una especie de raros carteles con sujetos vestidos de negro, con poses rudas, haciendo unos extraños y feos gestos. En la recepción, había un hombre vestido con una camiseta blanca y con el cabello amarrado en una cola que los observó con curiosidad cuando entraron.

Meg se había adelantado, al parecer sabía lo que buscaba y no le costó más de dos minutos encontrarlo.

-¡Hey tú! El hombre sexy del pijama ridículo – le lanzó un colgador con lo que parecía ser una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Tú no pretenderás que me ponga esto, ¿verdad? – se mofó mientras relacionaba el atuendo con uno de los sujetos de los carteles extraños de los que antes había visto.

-Ok- respondió tranquilamente el demonio, acercándose al vendedor de la recepción y agarrándolo por el cuello de su camiseta- ¿te gustaría ver un poco mas de sangre derramada por tu culpa?

El demonio lo tenía inmovilizado y con un cuchillo en su garganta. El hombre se veía espantado ante tan repentina amenaza y por una mujer tan pequeña, que parecía inofensiva a simple vista, sobre todo por ser él un sujeto alto y bastante macizo.

-¡Esta bien! Lo usaré -frente a tal amenaza, el ángel no pudo oponerse, puesto que tenía más que claro que a Meg le importaba la vida de un humano tanto o quizá menos que vida de una hormiga, por lo que no le quedó más que ser víctima de los caprichos de ese demonio. A regañadientes se puso la chaqueta sobre el pijama.

-¡Wow, Clarence! ¡Me fascina! Nos la llevamos - dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa-pero hace falta algo más.

Soltó a su rehén, quien se quedo paralizado detrás del mostrador, sin poder moverse, y fue en búsqueda de un par de cosas más, volviendo casi inmediatamente con unos jeans que parecían bastante deteriorados y un par de bototos de cuero negro iguales a los que se usan en el ejército.

-Ponte esto también.

Sin poder protestar hizo lo que la demonio le decía, así que comenzó a quitarse el pijama para poder ponerse la nueva ropa, cuando de repente Meg lo interrumpe.

-¡Hey! Eres un desvergonzado quitándote la ropa así como así frente a una dama - rió ante su desfachatez al decir esto último.

El ángel obviamente hizo caso omiso a lo que ella le decía y se vistió rápidamente, estaba cansado de este jueguito en el que tenía que obedecer todo lo que un demonio le dijese, teniendo tantas cosas pendientes y el probándose ropa, lo encontró hasta absurdo, ¿Qué le importaba a él la mierda que se pusiera? Cansado y muy molesto añoró sus poderes, con ellos hace mucho tiempo habría enviado a Meg directamente al infiero.

-Al verte así no entiendo porque usabas esa deslucida gabardina. Por tu buen comportamiento tendrás tu recompensa, niño. Ahora vámonos, que se nos hace tarde - dijo al momento en que sonreía y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Hey!... n-no pueden irs-irse sin pagar - les gritó el vendedor aterrorizado.

Meg se volteo para quedar frente a él y siempre sonriente le habló.

-Hagamos un trato, muchacho, yo me llevo todo lo que quiera y tu miras ignoras que alguna vez vinimos a esta tienda o te pago a cambio de mis "compras" y tu cabeza.

-A-a mi no me-me vienen con cue-cuentos - exclamó enojado el vendedor.

-Ok, si insistes…- dijo Meg con una voz cantarina, estaba claro que no iba a tomarse la molestia de discutir. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció repentinamente detrás del hombre y con un rápido movimiento le rompió el cuello- estúpido, debiste aceptar mi oferta.

El hombre cayó al suelo ahogándose en su propia sangre, para variar Cas no podía hacer nada.

-Vámonos.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, como ya era costumbre, Cas no sabía hacia donde iban, era más que claro que se traía algo entre manos, ya que se veía bastante animada. Estaba claro que le gustaba hostigar al indefenso ángel, puesto que lo hacía con frecuencia, pero éste sospechaba que había algo más grande que su captora se traía entre manos.

Caminaron alejándose del centro de la ciudad, cuando de forma sorpresiva Meg lo tomo por la chaqueta que acaban de adquirir y en un segundo aparecieron en lo que parecía ser una casa vacía, era oscura y se notaba que nadie vivía ahí por el abundante polvo y telas de araña que habían por todas partes.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, todo se veía relativamente normal para una vieja casa, con muebles apolillados y una polvorienta chimenea que se notaba que no era encendida desde hace varios años. Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que el demonio la prendiera, la que abandonó de inmediato al recordar que los demonios no necesitan calor, como ahora él lo requería.

Tuvo un estremecimiento, la ropa que Meg lo obligó a usar no lo abrigaba lo suficiente, por lo que anheló estar de nuevo en la casa con Sarah y su padre, lo cual obviamente era imposible.

Intentó abrigarse por sí mismo lo cual era bastante difícil, puesto que la temperatura empezó a bajar, la noche se había apoderado del cielo, surgiendo con ella una helada brisa que se colaba por las ventanas, lo hacía estremecer. Lo peor de todo es que no sólo tenía frío, sino que también comenzó a sentir hambre y dudaba bastante que a Meg le importara. Era un hecho que no lo dejaría salir a buscar algo de comer, y el otro problema era que no tenía dinero.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño, no podía hacer nada por sí mismo, sintiéndose impotente ante su precaria situación.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no había notado la ausencia de Meg, lo cual lo puso de mejor humor por un breve instante hasta que su momento fue arruinado por la llegada de otro demonio, claramente reconocible por sus ojos negros.

- Vamos, niño, tu cuarto queda al fondo.

No sabía si negarse o aceptar en silencio, pero en sus condiciones ni discutir podía ya, por lo que resignado, lo siguió.

Lo habían dejado encerrado en un cuarto bastante amplio, pero que, al igual que el resto de la casa, ni luz tenia, menos aun una vela o algo que iluminara el frio cuarto, solo había un delgado colchón tirado en el suelo. Así, las horas iban pasando lentamente, parecía casi intencional que la fría noche no acabara de una buena vez o logra por fin dormir, olvidando en el sueño el frio y el hambre que lo dominaban. Junto a su mortalidad, llegó la ansiedad y esa sensación de que el tiempo pasaba extremadamente lento, sin olvidar el sin fin de sensaciones humanas que aun no lograba dominar.

Se acomodo en el frio colchón, intentando cerrar los ojos y lograr por fin descansar, cuando sintió que su puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo que diera un salto, mientras Meg entraba a la oscuridad del cuarto, en donde solo se escuchó el eco de sus botas al caminar.

-¿Me extrañaste? - dijo a pocos pasos de Cas, quien aún permanecía sentado en el colchón.

-Oh, sí – dijo sin ánimo alguno - ¿no puedes entrar a un cuarto sin ocasionar tanto ruido?

-¿Te molesta? – Sonrió, para luego lanzarle un bulto a los brazos - mira lo que acabo de encontrar.

Cas desenrollo lo que parecía ser una manta gruesa que tan solo unos segundos sobre sus piernas hicieron que lentamente entraran en calor.

-Ah, y esto, ahora que eres un simple mortal, será vital que comas – le dejo una bolsa de papel café sobre la cama - ¿Qué se siente depender de cosas tan mundanas como la comida, pequeño y rebelde "ángel"?

Soltó una carcajada antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir dando un portazo.

Las palabras que el demonio le restregó en la cara lo hicieron sentir peor y por un minuto que se hizo eterno, se negó a ver el contenido de la bolsa de papel, hasta que el hambre lo superó y curioso, reviso su contenido. Maravillado, sonrió al ver que dentro había una hamburguesa exageradamente grande y se sintió culpable de sentir tanto placer al darle cada mordisco.

Pasaron lentamente los días, todos y cada uno de ellos exactamente igual que el anterior, siendo una verdadera tortura vivir de esa forma. Pasaba solo la mayor parte del día, donde se atormentaba con sus propios pensamientos mientras que el resto del día, Meg iba a restregarle su miseria o a darle algo para comer, claro está que ella no variaba en su alimentación y sus tan adoradas hamburguesas ya le provocaban nauseas.

En su encierro, trataba de pensar en cómo escapar para ir en búsqueda de los Winchester, ya que a ese paso, encerrado por demonios y confiando en ellos no llegaría muy lejos. Quizá la única forma era ganándose la confianza de la arpía de Meg, pero tenía más que clara la astucia de los demonios y sabia que de ella era perfectamente capaz de entregarlo a Crowley si descubría que él planeaba escapar, y ahí sí que estaría en problemas.

Su ánimo no mejoró al ver entrar a Meg por la puerta, cargando lo que ya asumía como su comida diaria. No lucia su típica y petulante sonrisa de siempre, por lo que sospecho que algo dentro de sus planes andaba mal. Le arrojó su bolsa sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿No me digas que otra vez son hamburguesas? - preguntó molesto, sacando el contenido de la bolsa.

-No te pongas exigente, ¿quieres? - respondió de mala gana.

Cas volvió a meter su habitual comida a la bolsa y se la lanzó de vuelta.

-No la quiero.

El demonio le devolvió una mirada llena de furia, dejando ver sus ojos negros por un instante, hasta que, sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente, marcando cada pisada con fuerza innecesaria, quedando a pocos centímetros, del ángel, quien la quedó mirando hacia arriba, esperando a que ella desatara su rabia contenida en él. Ella solo le sonrió y apoyándose en su hombre, se agachó, y se sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, Castiel? – le susurro al oído, haciendo énfasis al final.

El aludido tragó saliva. Jamás había sentido lo que ahora lentamente empezaba a dominarlo, anulando la mayoria de las sensaciones que antes reinaban en el. El frio que antes lo hacía temblar por completo desapareció por completo, sintiéndose abrumado, desesperado. Trató de ignorar a la chica que aun estaba sentada en sus piernas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sonriendo de una manera que no ayudaba a dejar de sentir lo que vivía en esos momentos. Nervioso, esquivo los ojos del demonio.

-¿Un ángel nervioso? Oh, había olvidado que eras un simple humano, un mortal que reaccionaria como cualquier hombre con necesidades.

Meg le dedico una última mirada antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él y besarlo lujuriosamente. Los pocos y vagos pensamientos que quedaban en la cabeza de él desaparecieron por completo, quedando poseído por un fuego interno que lentamente lo quemaba, haciéndolo actuar sin pensar previamente.

Agarró con fuerza a la chica por la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo, aun sin separar sus labios, los cuales se movían casi con desesperación. Dejo de besarla, para recorrer su cuello, mientras una sorprendida Meg lo miraba, recuperando lentamente la respiración.

-Vaya, no sabía que los ángeles conocían de estos temas.

-Cállate.

Le respondió, dedicándole una seria mirada, mientras con algo de brusquedad la lanzó al colchón en el que estaban sentados, mientras la acorralaba, sujetándola por las muñecas.

Volvió a los labios del demonio, tomándolos por completo, deteniéndose solo para recobrar el aliento, que ahora se hacía muy necesario.

Meg volvió a rodear el cuello del ángel, para aferrarse su espalda, logrando con un rápido movimiento empujarlo para que este quedara acostado debajo del cuerpo de la chica, con las piernas en cada lado de las caderas de él. Rápidamente lo tomo por el cuello, acercándolo a ella haciendo que sus labios nuevamente volvieran a juntarse, mientras casi a ciegas, intentaba quitarle la camiseta. Las "ya no tímidas manos de Cas", se introdujeron por debajo de la blusa que ella traía, logrando sentir la cálida piel de la chica. Ella se acercó a él, teniéndolo tumbado en el colchón, rozando su piel con la del ángel.

-¿Tanto te gusta dejarte llevar por los placeres de la mortalidad? Creí que extrañabas ser un "ángel del señor" - susurro en su oído con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

Como respuesta, deslizo sus manos hacia los botones de la blusa del demonio, ignorando las palabras que esta había dicho. No entendía muy bien porque estaba haciendo lo que esta haciendo, solo dejaba que su cuerpo actuará solo y tomará por completo el control de la mente.

Logró quitarle la blusa, mientras Meg recorría su torso desnudo con los labios, haciendo que él se estremeciera, aferrándose a la espalda de la chica con fuerza.

-Vamos a ver si eres capaz de terminar con esta abominación.

-¿Capaz? No tienes idea – sonrió desafiante.


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentro

**Capitulo 2:**

La noche por fin había llegado a su fin para dar paso a una iluminada mañana. Una refrescante brisa inundó el cuarto, haciendo que el ángel se estremeciera ante el contacto de esta con su piel desnuda. Se dio un par de vueltas en el colchón, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero no solo el frío aire lo molestaba, sino también fuertes ruidos que escuchaba en la casa. Sentía bastante movimiento y algunos susurros que lo hacían pensar, entre su ensoñación, que algo estaba ocurriendo afuera de su cuarto.

Estaba realmente muy cansado como para levantarse de una vez por todas, por lo que abrió un solo ojo con pereza, para darse cuenta de que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta completamente, algo muy extraño ya que siempre se encontraba cerrada desde afuera, siendo esta la razón de la corriente de aire frio que lo había despertado.

Ya más consciente, los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes y las voces ya no eran simples susurros, sino gritos que lo descolocaron e hicieron que se incorporara de golpe.

-¿Qué…?

Se levantó para ir a ver qué pasaba, por lo que primero buscó su ropa ya que no podía dejarse ver así desnudo como estaba. Miró por toda la habitación comprobando que éstas estaban tiradas cerca de la puerta, logrando con esto recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con Meg. Las imágenes llegaban a su mente a gran velocidad, logrando una secuencia casi perfecta de todo lo que había hecho, provocando en él un sentimiento de vergüenza, sensación que, claro está, el no entendía su significado. Aun así, esa sensación lo incomodó, sintiendo como su rostro empezaba a arder de golpe. Se tocó las mejillas, sintiéndolas afiebradas y mientras más recordaba, la temperatura subía aun mas. Quizá esa era la consecuencia de involucrarse con una mujer, algo que no entendía aun a la perfección, ya que lo poco que sabía era producto de algunas charlas que había tenido con Dean antes de que ocurriera lo de los leviatanes, quien le había explicado que uno "se dejaba llevar por el calor del momento", diciéndole finalmente que "en el momento iba a saber qué hacer" y él supone que "supo hacer lo que debía hacer".

Trató de quitar esas imágenes de su mente, las cuales empezaban a abrumarlo y se centró en vestirse rápidamente para poder ir a investigar el origen de tantos golpes y gritos. Pensó en un par de segundos lo peor, era claro que existía la posibilidad de que fuera de su cuarto se estuviera desencadenando una pelea, de esas que el tanto estaba acostumbrado a ver, lo cual era bastante probable, sabiendo que estaba conviviendo con demonios. Tenía más que claro que presentarse en medio de una pelea desarmado como estaba en ese instante era evidentemente algo imprudente, pero debía enterarse de lo que sucedía, puesto que podían ser los demonios de Crowley que habían encontrado el sitio donde Meg lo había escondido, para llevarlo con su jefe y quien sabe que es lo que le haría. Lo más factible es que Crowley lo quisiera interrogar, lo cual implicaba obviamente sesiones de tortura, y ahora humano no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Antes de salir de la habitación buscó algo que le pudiera servir de arma, sin mucho éxito. Al verse desarmado lo único que le quedaba era ser sigiloso, para poder salir sin que le vieran.

Sintió una extraña sensación de satisfacción al salir de ese oscuro y frio cuarto en el que llevaba quien sabe cuántos días. Justo en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que los golpes habían cesado y solo se podía escuchar claramente una voz conocida.

-¿Dean?- preguntó una voz profunda de hombre, la cual se notaba cansada y jadeante.

El corazón del ángel dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que era la voz de Sam y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y algo aliviado por el sólo hecho de escucharlo.

-¡Dean! ¡Dean!- exclamó con notas de desesperación en su voz, algo al parecer andaba mal.

Al notar el ángel que había problemas, rápida y sigilosamente se dirigió al origen de la voz, pasando por un largo pasillo que conducían a algunos cuartos. En uno logro ver que las paredes estaban cubiertas sangre, varias sillas rotas, al igual que la mesa, la cual estaba partida por la mitad, con el cuerpo inerte del demonio que había visto en su primer día en esa casa entre las maderas rotas.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo, podía escuchar la voz de Sam pero aún no lograba verlo. Empezó a preocuparse ya que la voz del menor de los Winchester sonaba muy angustiada.

Apuró el paso hasta llegar al salón de la casa, podía ver que había un desastre, las paredes estaban agrietadas y marcadas por lo que parecían ser balas, los muebles estaban en su mayoria rotos, había trozos de vidrio y sal por todos lados y mucha sangre cubriendo gran parte del piso.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a los hermanos, pudiendo ver finalmente a Sam, quién estaba agachado al lado de su hermano que se encontraba inmóvil tirado en el suelo.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el ángel acercándose rápidamente, olvidando por un instante que no se veían hace mucho tiempo y las circunstancias que habían provocado eso. Pudo ver que Dean inconsciente en el piso, lleno de cortes y magulladuras y con una herida en el torso bastante profunda que no dejaba de sangrar.

-¡¿Cas? ¿Puedes curarlo?- preguntó Sam con una voz suplicante, era evidente que su preocupación principal era su hermano.

-No…- Castiel bajó la mirada con vergüenza y culpabilidad- Soy un humano, Sam.

-Entonces ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a un hospital- respondió rápidamente Sam.

Entre los dos levantaron a Dean, el que por cierto era bastante pesado. Sam tomó a su hermano por el lado izquierdo pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, por su parte Castiel hizo lo mismo pero desde el costado derecho de Dean. Empezaron a caminar con dificultad lo más rápido posible, avanzando por el vestíbulo hasta la puerta principal. Lograron salir de la casa y Castiel pudo ver el exterior por primera vez desde que fue secuestrado por Meg, sintiéndose de cierta forma aliviado de poder librarse de tantos días de encierro. Su alivio se vio opacado al escuchar toser a Dean dentro de su inconsciencia, claramente su respiración se hacía dificultosa y unas cuantas gotas de sangre que salieron de su boca logró que Sam y él se asustaran y apresuraran el paso.

Siguió a Sam, quien se dirigió hacia una camioneta antigua, que parecía sacada de entre toda la chatarra que Bobby guardaba en su patio, por lo que se extrañó al ver que el famoso Impala de los Winchester ya no estaba con ellos. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia suficiente de la vieja camioneta, Sam comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de Dean, sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta. Se veía bastante nervioso, aun no sabían la gravedad de las heridas de Dean, por lo cual debían actuar con rapidez. Cuando por fin abrió el automóvil dejaron con cuidado al mayor de los Winchester acostado en los asientos de atrás, aun inconsciente.

Rápidamente se subieron a la camioneta y Sam puso en marcha el vehículo, mientras Cas, sentado atrás, sostenía a Dean, vigilando su estado por si este empeoraba.

Un silencio incomodo y angustiante dominó el ambiente al interior de la camioneta. Cas no sabía que decir, sabía que era un pésimo momento para hablar o preguntar cualquier cosa, Sam se veía muy preocupado y tenían el tiempo en contra.

El ángel se sentía completamente inútil allí, sabía que no podía hacer nada y volvió a sentirse frustrado al ver que si el aun fuese un ángel completo, podría ayudar a Dean en vez de ir en el auto, pudiendo, en el peor de los casos, no llegar a tiempo para salvarlo. A eso había que sumarle que ya no tenían la ayuda de los ángeles como antes, que lo necesitaban vivo y podían hacer de todo para traerlo de vuelta cuantas veces fuese necesario. Observó a Sam, quien sangraba de un brazo y se preguntó como estaría él en ese instante, quizá solo la adrenalina de salvar a su hermano lo tenía en pie y en su interior luchaba por el agotamiento de la pelea que parecía haber sido bastante dura. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del conductor, quien se volteaba rápidamente de vez en cuando para observar el estado de su hermano.

-Cas, llama al número de emergencias y averigua sobre el hospital mas cercano- dijo repentinamente Sam extendiéndole un celular.

Marcó al número de emergencias, contestándole una mujer.

-Necesito que me indique como llegar al hospital, llevamos a un herido y va inconsciente- dijo Castiel con algo de nerviosismo.

-Está bien señor ¿Cuál es su nombre?- respondió la voz.

-Cast…- vio a Sam haciéndole señas negativas, dándole a entender que no revelara su verdadero nombre - Jimmy, Jimmy Novak.

- Está bien Sr. Novak, dígame donde se encuentra- dijo la voz.

-Estamos en la carretera principal, entrando a la ciudad- dijo Cas por lo que podía divisar a través de las ventanas.

-Ok…

La operadora le dio las indicaciones necesarias para encontrar el hospital, llegando en diez minutos. Rápidamente se bajaron de la camioneta y bajaron a Dean, llevándolo de la misma forma en que lo sacaron de la casa. En la entrada del hospital, los esperaban los paramédicos con una camilla para Dean, estos lo tomaron, que aun estaba inconsciente y lo acostaron en la camilla para luego llevárselo hacia el interior del hospital.

Sam y Cas se quedaron en la sala de espera, ambos bastante preocupados, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían la necesidad de ir a un hospital debido a une pelea y eso solo los inquietaba aun mas. Estuvieron en silencio un rato, hasta que el ángel se decidió a preguntarle a Sam que había pasado.

-Estábamos investigando un caso de extrañas muertes de mujeres jóvenes, descubrimos que eran demonios. Lo que no sabemos es el motivo de los asesinatos, puesto que fueron bastante torpes dejaron pistas por todos lados, no fue muy difícil llegar a la casa en dónde estabas. Esperábamos que fueran varios demonios al ver rastros de sangre en las inmediaciones del lugar, pero solo había cuatro en ese momento, uno escapó y los otros tres se quedaron peleando, así que los matamos. De lo que nos pudimos dar cuenta fue de que al parecer, hubo alguna pelea antes de que nosotros llegáramos, ya que dentro de la casa había varios cuerpos, obviamente no eran del mismo bando. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que los demonios nos condujeron a dónde estabas tú, lo cual es aún más extraño ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál sería el motivo?- preguntó Sam.

-No creo que los hayan guiado hacia donde estaba yo, puede ser quizá que los demonios de Crowley encontraron por fin a Meg y por eso llegaron a esa casa, seguidos por ustedes - dijo el ángel.

-¿Estabas con Meg?- preguntó asombrado Sam.

-Ella me mantenía en ese lugar, me dijo que era para estropearle los planes a Crowley- dijo el ángel.

-¿Qué planes?

-Sólo me dijo que Crowley tenía planes para mí, y que ella debía estropearlos, tu sabes cómo es, caprichosa- respondió el ángel.

-Qué extraño ¿Qué más te dijo?- preguntó Sam.

-Sí, dijo que se había metido en problemas con los leviatanes y con Crowley, solo eso.

-¿No te dijo nada mas, seguro?

-No, solo lo que te he dicho - respondió el ángel.

- ¿Sólo eso?- preguntó nuevamente.

- Sí- respondió Castiel firmemente.

-Maldita zorra, no dejó ninguna pista de sus planes- dijo Sam.

Cas observó a Sam, extrañado por sus palabras, hacía tiempo que no los veía pero aun así se daba cuenta de que era extraño que él hablara de esa manera, sin mencionar tanta insistencia sobre el tema. Algo le llamó la atención, logró ver una mancha de sangre en la camisa a la altura del pecho, de Sam que antes estaba cubierta por su chaqueta y que en el momento en que Sam se movió, quedó al descubierto. Aun sentado y aparentemente en calma, le dedico una seria mirada.

-¿Así que tuviste que quitar el tatuaje anti posesión para entrar en Sam?- dijo Cas casi en un susurro.

-Para ser un ángel caído eres bastante astuto, aunque te diste cuenta algo tarde- Dijo el demonio, al tiempo que mostraba unos ojos completamente negros.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso me llevarás con Crowley?- preguntó Castiel con algo de cautela pero sin dejar de sonar serio.

-No. Las órdenes cambiaron, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo el demonio.

-¿Qué órdenes?

Pero en ese momento el demonio levantó la cabeza abrió la boca y salió del cuerpo de Sam, como un sucio humo negro. Cuando salió por completo del cuerpo de Sam, este se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo del hospital.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!- comenzó a gritar Cas al ver a Sam tirado en el piso. Pronto empezaron a llegar las enfermeras y unos paramédicos que se llevaron a Sam.

Castiel volvió a encontrarse sólo en el hospital, sumido en la angustia y en la incertidumbre. Pudo darse cuenta de que la pelea que habían tenido los Winchester había sido más dura de lo imaginado, ya que para poder tomar posesión del cuerpo de Sam habían tenido que romper el símbolo anti posesión de piel, cortándolo y desfigurándolo, pudiendo el demonio haber pasado mucho tiempo dentro de Sam.

No sabía en qué estado estaban sus amigos, y ningún doctor le decía nada. Volvió a sentir impotencia por ser humano, esa sensación de vulnerabilidad no podía llevarla tan bien, considerando lo que antes había sido. Si tan solo no hubiera jugado a ser Dios muchas cosas no habrían sucedido. Comenzó a cuestionarse todo lo que había hecho. Estuvo así largo rato, cuando de repente una enfermera se acercó.

-¿Es usted familiar del señor John Smith? -le preguntó al ángel.

-¿John Smith?

-El señor John Smith, quien se desmayó aquí hace un momento.

-Oh, sí, lo siento, yo solo estoy algo cansado, soy su hermano – mintió, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero sin embargo, no era algo muy lejano, ya que a pesar de todo, eso era lo que sentía por los hermanos Winchester.

-Lo entiendo, con los dos chicos que ingresaron, debe estar bastante preocupado. Con respecto al joven que se desmayó, sólo fue un colapso, creemos que debe ser el agotamiento y quizá a consecuencia de la pérdida de sangre, debido a un par de cortes que traía en los brazos y un en su pecho, lo que necesito un par de puntos, nada de qué preocuparse, John ya despertó, puede pasar a verlo - dijo la enfermera.

-Claro - dijo Cas sintiéndose un poco más aliviado sabiendo que Sam ya estaba mejor.

-Bien, sígame- dijo la enfermera.

Cas la siguió hasta una sala donde tenían a Sam, estaba sentado al borde de una camilla y se veía bastante bien. Cuando la enfermera los dejó solos Cas pudo ver al real Sam percatándose de su presencia.

-¡Cas! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un emocionado Sam.

-Sí, ¿sabías que yo estaba aquí?- respondió Castiel con una sonrisa, por fin estaba hablando con el verdadero Sam, quien no parecía sorprendido de verlo, pero sí bastante contento.

-Sí, lo sabía. Estuve consciente un momento y pude ver como el demonio te interrogaba. Ahora, ¿Dónde está Dean?- preguntó Sam al ver que su hermano mayor no llegaba.

-Dean está inconsciente, los doctores están con él ahora. – respondió Castiel claramente preocupado.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Tengo que verlo- Sam se levanto de golpe.

-No sé donde lo tienen, recién lo habían ingresado cuando el demonio empezó a hacerme preguntas, así que no me han dicho nada sobre él aun- dijo Castiel.

-Debemos ir a preguntarle a alguien, volveremos a la sala de espera- dijo Sam angustiado.

Ambos regresaron a la sala de espera, con la esperanza de que pronto llegara un doctor con buenas noticias. Esperaron en silencio hasta que un doctor y se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Ustedes son los familiares del Sr. Smith?- preguntó el doctor.

-Sí, hermanos – respondió Sam, haciendo que Cas se emocionara al darse cuenta de que su amigo podía considerarlo como parte de su familia.

-El paciente fue operado de urgencia, tenía una puñalada medianamente profunda en el costado. Por suerte no dañó ningún órgano, sólo rozó el bazo, lo cual le causó una hemorragia que ya controlamos, además tenía una contusión en la cabeza, que no constituye ningún problema mayor, pero que sin embargo, requiere que se mantenga en observación y una vez dado de alta, que haga reposo. El paciente se encuentra fuera de peligro, por ahora aún sigue dormido por la anestesia, pronto despertará y podrán pasar a verlo. Por favor, necesito que le entreguen los datos a la enfermera antes de pasar a verlo- dijo el doctor.

-Muchas gracias doctor, yo iré con la enfermera- dijo Sam, claramente aliviado.

Seguidamente el doctor se alejó. Sam se volvió a Cas y le dijo antes de alejarse:

-Espérame aquí, vuelvo en un minuto.

Cas se quedó solo esperando a Sam, aliviado de que los hermanos estuvieran bien. Ahora solo le preocupaba la reacción de Dean, ya que daba por hecho que no estaría muy contento con él, ya que la última vez que se vieron fue cuando los leviatanes tomaron la posesión de su cuerpo. Lo que más mal lo hacía sentir de todo esto es que antes de que todo sucediera Dean le había ofrecido una salida, y la rechazó siguiendo adelante con los planes que terminaron en un gran desastre.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se acercó Sam, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Vamos Cas, ya podemos pasar a ver a Dean.

-Ehh… yo no estoy muy seguro…-dijo Castiel claramente incomodo.

-Tienes claro que Dean no está muy feliz contigo, ¿cierto? pero tranquilo yo creo que en el fondo se alegrará de verte, los últimos meses han sido muy difíciles, así que es muy bueno tenerte de vuelta con nosotros- respondió Sam con una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar al ángel. Vamos, yo entraré primero.

Caminaron por un pasillo del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba Dean. Sam entró primero, Cas se quedó esperando a un costado de la puerta por fuera de la habitación escuchando. Dean había despertado de la anestesia.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito demonio! ¿Qué le has hecho a Sam? - exclamó Dean al ver a su hermano entrando al cuarto, pareciera ser que la última imagen que había tenido de él era poseído.

-Tranquilo soy yo, el demonio dejó mi cuerpo. Puedo probarlo - hubo un breve silencio y luego se volvió a escuchar la voz de Dean.

-¿Pero cómo puso poseerte? Ambos tenemos los sellos anti posesión- inquirió Dean sorprendido.

-El demonio que peleaba conmigo sabía dónde estaba mi sello así que lo rompió hiriéndome con un cuchillo, así pudo entrar.

-Maldición ¿Ahora nos debemos tallar los sellos en los huesos para que los hijos de puta no puedan entrar en nosotros? Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con los leviatanes y ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por jodidos demonios- dijo Dean claramente enojado.

-Seguro… como sea, encontré a alguien que quiere verte- dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios, luego se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo pasar a Cas.

Cas traspasó el umbral de la puerta para ver a Dean acostado en la cama y conectado a unas mangueras de suero, cubierto por algunos vendajes.

-Hola Dean- saludó el ángel.

-¿Cas? – Lo observó con detenimiento, no pudiendo reaccionar con mayor rapidez, y luego observó a su hermano - ¿Sam te aseguraste de que fuera él?- preguntó receloso.

-No habíamos tenido tiempo – Sam se aproximo a Cas, destapando una pequeña petaca y lanzándole su contenido en la cara.

-Un demonio no es- respondió Sam, que parecía divertirse con esta situación, mientras Cas trataba de secarse con su camiseta.

-¿Y un leviatán?- preguntó Dean aún desconfiando.

-Castiel extiende tu brazo- dijo Sam mientras sacaba un cuchillo pequeño de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- preguntó con algo de miedo el ángel.

-Tranquilo, es un pequeño corte para ver que sangras. Los leviatanes sangran una baba negra, los humanos solo sangre. Así es como los distinguimos- dijo Sam tranquilamente.

-Está bien- extendió su brazo derecho para someterse a la prueba. Sam lo tomó firmemente para hacerle un pequeño corte en el antebrazo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó.

-¿Sientes dolor?- preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

-Sí, ahora sólo soy un humano así que me duele, como a un humano- respondió el ángel un poco molesto. Mientras veía salir sangre de su herida.

-¿Ves? Es Sangre, es él- dijo Sam dirigiéndose a Dean.

-Bien. Ahora sal de aquí- le dijo Dean, antipáticamente, al ángel.

-Pero Dean…- pero Sam fue interrumpido por Dean.

-Sal de aquí, ahora- repitió entre dolido y enojado.

Castiel bajó la mirada y apenado, salió de la habitación.

-¡Cas! Espérame afuera, no te muevas- le dijo Sam mientras el ángel salía, quien se volteó asintió con la cabeza.

Castiel volvió al lugar que estaba antes de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Dean, obviamente comprendía su reacción y no lo culpaba. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a Sam y luego buscar algún lugar donde ir.

-¡Dean! ¿Por qué lo tratas así?- preguntó enojado Sam a su hermano.

-El hijo de puta nos traicionó con Crowley y soltó a los leviatanes ¿quieres que lo reciba con un abrazo?

-Pero está arrepentido, y todo lo que hizo fue por buenas razones.

-¡Pero tomo el camino equivocado!, ¡le ofrecí mi ayuda y la rechazó!- respondió Dean acaloradamente.

-¡Pero hizo lo que creía mejor para todos!- respondió, empezando a enojarse ante la terquedad de su hermano.

-Ahhh claro, verdad que tu eres el señor buenas intenciones - replicó Dean hirientemente.

-No es eso, pero lo entiendo lo que es cometer un gran error y no saber cómo remediarlo- Sam menciono apenado, haciendo que Dean entendiera enseguida lo que intentaba decir.

-Sam, eso está fuera de discusión- respondió Dean un poco arrepentido de lo que había dicho, ya que su hermano sinceramente había sufrido mucho por su error.

-Como sea, no podemos dejar a Cas sólo. No tiene poderes, es un simple humano indefenso, además los demonios lo estaban buscando. Debe haber pasado por muchas cosas hasta ahora. Él tiene que quedarse con nosotros.

-No puede quedarse- replicó Dean aun enojado.

-Se quedará con nosotros y lo entrenaremos, para que no esté tan indefenso.

-No se quedará, nosotros ya somos fugitivos, imagina sumar al sujeto que hace unos meses provocó caos en la población por dárselas de Dios - replicó Dean.

-No es razón suficiente para dejarlo solo, además nosotros también tenemos culpa de que esté así- dijo Sam

-Eso no es cierto, nadie lo obligo a drogarse con almas y esos malditos monstruos.

-Pero se rebeló por nosotros- respondió Sam mirando fijamente a su hermano- Dean, a pesar de todas las cosas que hizo, Cas sigue siendo parte de nosotros, aunque te cueste admitirlo, él es como de la familia, siempre ha estado ahí por nosotros, es nuestro turno de retribuirle, aceptándolo de vuelta aunque haya cometido un gran error.

Dean no tuvo nada que decir ante la última frase de su hermano, no quería reconocer lo que su hermano decía, ya que aun estaba muy dolido con el ángel como para perdonarlo de una vez. Aun molesto, suspiró.

-¡Está bien! Que se quede, pero no me pidas que lo perdone tan fácilmente.

-Aunque hubieras dicho lo contrario, igual lo hubiera llevado con nosotros.

Sam le respondió a su hermano con un tono burlón, saliendo del cuarto para ir a buscar a Cas, quien lo esperaba sentado junto a la puerta. Este tenía una expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad del cual Sam no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por ver a su amigo en un estado emocional bastante curioso en un ángel.

-Cas, todo estará bien no debes preocuparte, Dean es así de terco, sobre todo con las personas que le importan- le dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Pero Dean tiene razón, el me lo advirtió y yo no lo escuché.

-Pero todo fue porque creías que era lo mejor para todos, no te culpes mas y no le sigas dando mas vueltas al tema- replicó Sam.

-Pero…- el ángel fue interrumpido por Sam.

-Suficiente de esta conversación, de cualquier forma vendrás con nosotros. Pero te advierto que tendrás que hacer mérito para que Dean te perdone, porque está muy dolido.

Castiel se alegró por el hecho de que no tendría que volver a estar sólo otra vez, sintió gratitud hacia Sam por la forma en cómo lo trataba. Podía darse cuenta que el menor de los Winchester era mucho más comprensivo que su hermano, tal vez era por el hecho de que él había pasado por la misma situación, pero aunque eso no hubiese sucedido no era capaz de imaginar a Sam tratándolo de una manera diferente. De lo que sí se daba cuenta era que Sam lo trataba como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo cual, aunque le incomodaba un poco, entendía que era así como ellos lo veían y aunque le costara asumirlo, así era como se sentía, como un niño que recién estaba conociendo como era de verdad el mundo en el que había vivido tantos años, pero que jamás había apreciado con el detenimiento necesario, ese que solo se adquiere teniendo la sensibilidad propia de la humanidad.

-Por ahora nos quedaremos en el hospital para acompañar a Dean, pero tendremos que ir a dormir a otro lugar, no muy lejos donde nos estamos quedando -Dijo Sam cambiando de Tema.

-Pero ¿no sería mejor que tú te quedaras con Dean y yo me quedo donde sea que se estén quedando?, porque Dean no quiere saber nada de mí y no quiere molestarlo, menos aun en su estado - dijo Castiel algo avergonzado.

-No lo creo, es más seguro que te quedes conmigo, es muy riesgoso dejarte sólo. Por lo que logré a escuchar de tu conversación mientras estaba poseído, los demonios te andan buscando, por lo que es mejor que andes conmigo.

-Bien- dijo Castiel sintiéndose inútil al instante en que le surgió una duda y empezó a buscar algo – Sam, ¿Dónde está Bobby? Quizá a él le gustaría saber que ustedes están bien.

Sam lo observo con tristeza y luego bajó la mirada, para lograr responderle.

-Lo mataron. El líder de los leviatanes le dio un tiro en la cabeza – la voz de Sam sonaba realmente apenada.

-¿Qué? Oh… Bobby.

La culpa volvió a pesarle a Cas, entendía a la perfección porque Dean estaba tan molesto con él y le encontraba toda la razón. Enterarse que Bobby, quien era como un padre para los Winchester, estaba muerto, solo logró odiarse a si mismo, no podía creer que sus conductas y malas decisiones provocaran esa gran perdida.

Estuvieron lo que quedaba de día en el hospital, aún no sabían cuando le darían el alta a Dean, pero al menos no había demasiado por qué preocuparse por ahora. Cuando empezó a anochecer salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al auto, Cas se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Sam condujo. Mientras conducía, comenzó a hablarle a Cas para que se sintiera más cómodo, puesto que le veía muy tenso.

-Oye Cas, debo advertirte que ahora que somos fugitivos, nos estamos quedamos en lugares sin ningún tipo de comodidades, nos tuvimos que olvidar de las habitaciones que arrendábamos y todas esas cosas, te reirás al ver que nos hemos estado quedando en casas abandonadas. Y en general, ya nos conoces, muchos viajes y trabajos, comidas al paso, nada de lujos. Quizá ahora que eres humano, estas cosas te puedan incomodar.

-Créeme, cualquier lugar está bien. Lo único que pido es no volver a comer hamburguesas nunca más - dijo seriamente el ángel, haciendo que Sam soltara una carcajada.

-Pero es lo único que tenemos - respondió sonriendo

-Entonces no comeré nada, así me muera de hambre- dijo Cas incapaz de disimular su asco. Sam al ver su expresión no pudo evitar la risa, verlo como humano sin duda le causaba mucha gracia.

-Estoy bromeando, pero dime una cosa ¿por qué las odias tanto? Si las veces que llegaste a comer algo, solo era eso - preguntó el menor de los Winchester con curiosidad.

-Porque era lo único que Meg me llevaba para comer, antes toleraba comerlas por cientos, pero ahora me han asqueado. Supongo que sucede porque ahora soy un simple humano. Sin ofender- dijo Castiel.

-Tranquilo, ahora las comidas variarán- dijo Sam bastante divertido.

Sam comenzó a bajar la velocidad al tiempo que se acercaban a una vieja casa que parecía abandonada.

-Aquí es- Dijo Sam.

Ambos se bajaron del vehículo para enfrentarse a la fría noche haciendo que Cas se estremeciera, lo cual Sam notó. Ambos entraron en la casa que estaba oscura, bastante fría y lúgubre, ciertamente no era lo mejor, pero el ángel lo prefería cien veces antes de volver a estar cautivo con los demonios.

Sam encendió la luz al llegar al salón, dejando ver una mesa cubierta de botellas vacías de cerveza, bolsas con restos de comida y a un lado, el laptop de Sam. Había un par de sillas, muy viejas y un sillón en un rincón.

Cas siguió a Sam, quien puso a calentar agua.

-Se ve que tienes frío, supongo que querrás café- dijo Sam.

-Sí, gracias- dijo el ángel.

-Ahora debes contarme todo lo que sucedió, al menos lo que recuerdes - dijo Sam, al tiempo que servía café en dos tazas y le ofrecía una a Cas.

-No recuerdo demasiado, sólo que los Leviatanes tomaron el control de mi cuerpo, y luego me encontraba sumergido en el lago - dijo el ángel, mientras bebía el contenido de la taza que estaba muy caliente, razón por la cual se quemó la lengua.

-Bébelo con más calma. ¿Así que Meg te tenía encerrado? ¿Conviviendo con demonios, Cas? – molestó Sam.

Castiel le contó a Sam todo lo que le había sucedido, omitiendo, por cierto, su pequeña aventura con Meg puesto que hasta el mismo se avergonzaba de haberse dejado llevar por esas sensaciones tan humanas, más aun con un demonio.

El café logró que el ángel recuperara algo de calor, tras cada sorbo se sentía reconfortado, y en compañía de Sam, sentía que por fin podía estar tranquilo y en paz. Sin darse cuenta, esbozo una inocente sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3: Malas señales

**Capitulo 3:**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Cas se sentía muy a gusto compartiendo con Sam. Todas las mañanas iban al hospital a ver a Dean, entraban a su cuarto y le hacían compañía, mientras trabajaban sobre algunos casos que encontraban en el periódico. Cas prefería sentarse en la ventana, algo alejado de los hermanos, ya que Dean no parecía considerar perdonarlo, lo cual podía apreciar ante los constantes comentarios desagradables dirigidos hacia él o por el simple hecho de ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Por las noches volvían a la casa en la que vivían, la cual estaba escondida al interior de un bosque y cenaban algo antes de irse a dormir. A veces se quedaban conversando hasta tarde, olvidando el paso del tiempo a tal punto de que amanecía y ellos no habían dormido nada.

Pasados seis días, los doctores le dieron de alta a Dean. No habían querido hacerlo antes, ya que habían encontrado una complicación debido a los golpes que recibió en la cabeza, por lo que lo dejaron casi una semana en observaciones y cuando por fin salió, tenía que hacer reposo otra semana mas como mínimo. Cuando llegó a casa, Sam y Cas se habían encargado de conseguir una cama en una tienda de rebajas para que el convaleciente Dean pudiese descansar cómodamente, a lo que este no estaba muy contento, no solo por la cama y el reposo, sino porque debían andar cuidándolo como a un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué creen que soy? ¿Una mujer a la que deben llevarle desayuno a la cama? Eso es pura mierda – dijo mientras era llevado a la cama con ayuda de Sam.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor, es mejor que te recuperes bien antes de seguir cazando – dijo con amabilidad Sam, algo divertido al ver a su hermano rabiando.

Cas no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, volver a estar con ambos hermanos, aunque uno no quisiera verlo, era muy reconfortante y volver a ver todas esas niñerías típicas de ellos, lo hacían recordar tiempos mejores.

-¡Tu!, ¿de qué te ríes, eh?- Dean le habló desde la cama, mirándolo muy molesto- en vez de andar de risitas sin hacer nada, tráeme una cerveza.

A pesar de la mala forma, el ángel se apresuro a buscar lo que su amigo le pedía, bastante contento por cierto.

-¡Dean, no puedes tomar cerveza! – Sam lo reprendió – aun estas convaleciente y…

-¿Qué han averiguado sobre Dick? – preguntó Dean tomando el laptop de Sam que se encontraba sobre la cama, ignorando a su hermano.

-No… no mucho, en verdad – le observo con molestia, tenía claro que no existía la opción de contradecir a Dean - Sin embargo, Cas me ha estado ayudando en el caso de los demonios. Estuvo viviendo con Meg en esa casa en donde te hirieron.

Dean frunció el entrecejo al escuchar esas palabras y observó a Cas bastante serio, que acababa de volver con su cerveza.

-¿Otra vez trabajando con demonios? ¿Y aun así Sam confía en ti? Tu estas mal, Sam, muy mal – terminó apuntando con el dedo a su hermano.

-Me llevaron a la fuerza, Dean – dijo Cas con fuerza, para llamar la atención del mayor de los hermanos.

Le entregó la botella de cerveza, devolviéndole la mirada, algo ofendido. Sam no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por Cas, quien intentaba agradar a su hermano, pero claramente este no ayudaba, ni siquiera intentaba en escuchar por lo que el ángel había tenido que pasar.

-Como sea… ¿Qué averiguaron?

-Que Crowley y Meg andan detrás de Cas, no tenemos idea de la razón, pero entendemos que están divididos los demonios en esto. He estado pensando, que por alguna razón, el tema de las jóvenes que fueron asesinadas solo era una distracción para que no nos enteráramos de que Cas había sobrevivido al lago.

-Meg los estaba buscando a ustedes - agregó Cas.

-Pero no estaba en la casa cuando nosotros llegamos, ni siquiera sabíamos que ella estaba involucrada en esto - dijo Dean dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Lo sé, por eso no entiendo por qué no estaba en el instante en que nosotros llegamos, no creo que haya huido cuando nos vio llegar si su intención era reunirse con nosotros, ¿cierto?, - Sam se dirigió a Cas - ¿no notaste nada extraño esos últimos días?

-La noche anterior llegó algo molesta, recuerdo que no se burlo de mi como lo hacia otros días… estaba más bien silenciosa- dijo omitiendo aquellos recuerdos que lo incomodaban y avergonzaban.

-Eso puede indicar algo, ¿no? – dijo Sam esperanzado.

-Bien, entonces, ¿vamos a cazar a esa maldita perra? Nos debe demasiadas desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Dean sonriendo ante la perspectiva de cazar a quien llevaba años atormentándolos.

-Puede ser, pero por el momento no podemos movernos a ningún sitio, no hasta que tú te recuperes, sirvas de algo y no seas solo un bulto parlante - dijo Sam mientras revisaba las provisiones que les quedaban, que por cierto eran muy pocas.

-Cállate Sam, si pretendes mantenerme encerrado siendo un inútil bueno para nada, mínimo que me traigan algo de pie - dijo Dean con voz mandona.

-No hay, si quieres, tendrás que esperarme hasta mañana - dijo Sam tranquilamente, tomando su computador y sentándose en una mesa junto a la cama de Dean – necesitamos averiguar que está ocurriendo y si no podemos salir, tengo que investigar desde acá.

-Entonces que vaya Cas - dijo Dean autoritariamente.

-¿Podrías?- preguntó Sam mirando al ángel con algo de preocupación - yo estoy un poco ocupado.

-Seguro- dijo el ángel, quien en realidad no sabía ni lo que era un pie, pero había escuchado antes las discusiones entre Sam y Dean sobre esto, sin embargo, estaba contento que, aunque fuese para mandarlo, Dean le hablara.

-Espera un segundo - dijo Sam. Mientras tomaba una hoja de papel y un lápiz, empezando a escribir- Cas, necesito que me traigas las cosas que están en esta lista, revísala y dime si tienes alguna duda.- dijo extendiéndole el papel a Castiel, quien comenzó a leerlo.

-Ok, ¿algo más?- preguntó el ángel.

-¡Sí! ¡El pie!- exclamo mandonamente Dean- Si no lo traes es mejor que no regreses.

-Lo sé, lo sé, el pie…

-Cas, aquí tienes dinero, tu ya has ido conmigo antes, ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer- dijo amablemente Sam, después de dedicarle una mirada de reproche a su hermano, para explicarle al ángel como usar el dinero.

Castiel salió de la casa y se dirigió a la tienda para poder comprar lo que los hermanos le habían encargado. Allí, empezó a buscar en los pasillos cada artículo que Sam había escrito en la lista. No conocía nada de lo que buscaba y se demoraría años en encontrar las cosas revisando producto por producto de la tienda, por lo que un dependiente, que lo estaba observando desde que llegó, se ofreció a ayudarlo.

-Siempre vienes con un sujeto muy alto, ¿cierto?- dijo el dependiente tratando de sonar amable mientras echaba los productos a la cesta que Cas llevaba en los brazos.

-Oh, sí. Pero es primera vez que vengo solo- dijo sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

Una vez que reunieron todo, se dirigieron a la caja registradora para que Castiel pudiera pagar, quién tuvo problemas con el dinero, debiendo volver a ser ayudado por el dependiente, quien era un hombre mayor, bastante amable y paciente, por lo que Castiel aprovechó de preguntarle donde podía comprar Pie.

Cuando el ángel por fin salió de la tienda, se dirigió a la pastelería que el dependiente le indicó, la cual se encontraba a unas tres cuadras de la tienda, la cual al llegar, se quedó mirando por el vidrio el sin fin de dulces multicolores, hermosos y apetitosos que lo dejaron bastante curioso.

Entró en la pastelería dirigiéndose al mesón donde había una sonriente y regordeta señora, que vestía un delantal de color rosa encima de su ropa.

-Quiero un pie- le dijo el ángel con seguridad.

-Bien, ¿de qué sabor lo desea?- preguntó la señora con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Sabores?- preguntó Castiel extrañado, Dean no le había dicho nada acerca de un sabor específico.

-Tenemos de limón, de fresas, moras, manzana, durazno, pera, cerezas- dijo la señora.

-Sabores…- dijo Castiel muy confundido.

-¿Cuál te apetece más? ¿Te gustaría probar alguno?- una joven desde el mesón de las tortas le sonrió, algo sonrojada mientras le ofrecía unos pequeños trozos de pie cortados para un bocado.

Cas se acercó bastante serio y tomo el primero que apareció frente a su mano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo comió, degustando el dulce sabor del pie. No tenía idea de sabores y recién empezaba a encontrarle las diferenciaba uno de otro, por lo que solo podía distinguir entre lo que le gustaba y lo que no y claramente ese pie le gustaba. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a ambas mujeres que lo miraban expectantes.

-¡Delicioso!

-Fresa, has probado uno de fresa, ¿no te gustaría probar uno de limón?-volvió a ofrecer la joven.

Sam no despegaba los ojos del reloj, mientras Dean se había quedado dormido esperando la llegada de su trozo de pie, todo gracias a los analgésicos que el doctor le había recetado y que él a regañadientes había accedido a tomar.

La tardanza de Castiel estaba preocupando a Sam de sobremanera, hacia ya dos horas que se había marchado y todavía no volvía, considerando que esa compra no lo haría tardar más de media hora. Ya se disponía a salir en su búsqueda cuando el ángel apareció por la puerta, cargado de bolsas, ayudado por la joven de la pastelería.

-¡Cas! ¿Se puede saber por qué te has demorado tanto?- preguntó mientras observaba a la joven, quien miraba con curiosidad el interior sucio y vacio de la casa mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Pues, me he quedado hablando con Linz y su abuela, quienes me han ayudado con el encargo de Dean- Cas le sonrió a la chica, a modo de agradecimiento.

Ella le devolvió el gesto antes de dirigirse a la puerta ante la mirada inquisitiva de Sam, quien estaba en modo de alerta.

-Un gusto, Castiel. Vuelve cuando quieras.

Sam cerró la puerta tras ella, algo molesto, sobre todo al ver el rostro de satisfacción de Cas ante su gran logro de ir por las compras.

-Ya iba yo a buscarte, ¡te demoraste dos horas!

-Lo siento, pero nos quedamos conversando, que mujeres más agradables, me han ofrecido quedarme a tomar un café con dulces.

-Eres muy ingenuo, Cas, pudo haber sido peligroso. No debes hablar con cualquier persona, no puedes confiar en nadie.

-Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo.

-¿Qué son todas estas bolsas? Lo que te encargamos pudiste haberlo traído en una sola.

Sam se acercó a revisar el contenido de las bolsas para luego mirarlo seriamente. Todas las bolsas traían de contenido diferentes sabores de pie, algunos repetidos, sin contar otros dulces multicolores.

-Bueno, Dean jamás me explico de que sabor quería el pie, por lo que ellas me dieron de probar de todos los sabores, y no logré decidirme por ninguno, así que compre un trozo de todos. Ellas después empezaron a agregar otros dulces las bolsas, dijeron que eran un regalo.

El menor de los Winchester lo observó entre divertido y preocupado por lo lejos que podía llegar su ingenuidad y solo pudo agradecer que nada había pasado.

Cargando una gran bandeja llena de todos los tipos de pie que Cas había comprado, fueron a donde estaba Dean, para despertarlo y ofrecerle a que comiera los que gustara. Los ojos del mayor de los Winchester se iluminaron y brillaron ante lo que cargaba su hermano.

-Dean…- comenzó a decir el ángel, pero fue interrumpido por el aludido, cuya cara aun lucia embobada.

Castiel lo miró y se sorprendió al ver que al mayor de los hermanos le brillaban los ojos de una manera casi sobrenatural, a la vez que en su rostro se dibujaba una golosa sonrisa.

-Castiel esto es el paraíso- dijo un aun alucinado Dean- Sam podrías aprender de Cas.

De inmediato Dean empezó a comer, dejando al descubierto que podía ser aún más goloso de lo que lo habían visto. Los dos espectadores quedaron impresionados viéndolo comer.

-Ahora puedo morir en paz- dijo Dean cuya cara de satisfacción era increíble- Cas, si sigues así tal vez te perdone.

Castiel rió ante semejante escena, nunca creyó que su falta de conocimiento de repostería haría tan feliz a Dean.

Por otro lado, Sam habría logrado sentarse a los pies de la cama de Dean con su laptop en las piernas y leía bastante concentrado, con el ceño fruncido.

-Oigan chicos, creo que encontré algo que les puede interesar-dijo Sam muy serio.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Dean cuya cara de felicidad aún no se borraba.

-Anoche fueron encontrados los restos de lo que se cree fueron dos hombres al interior de una vivienda. Los restos que fueron encontrados son muy precarios, lo que hizo casi imposible realizar la identificación, solo determinándose que eran dos personas distintas.

-Créeme, no quiero meter mis manos analizando esos restos - insinuó Dean- ¿crees que sea uno de nuestros casos?

-Bueno, se cree que puede haber sido algún animal, pero el estado de los restos hace poner en duda que esa sea la razón.

-Hay que ir a investigar-dijo Dean incorporándose, al momento que puso una mueca de dolor en su rostro, afirmándose el lugar donde estaban los puntos que le habían puesto en el hospital.

Sam no pudo evitar ponerse a reír ante el gesto de Dean, haciendo que este lo observará molesto.

-Quien iba a pensar que ibas a estar ahí, adolorido en cama, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que quedaste en tal mal estado, siempre era Cas…

Ambos quedaron mirando a Cas, quien había entendido a la perfección lo que Sam quería decir, quien ya había lanzado el comentario y no podía retractarse, como deseaba en ese instante.

-No… no importa, dilo – dijo el ángel, sereno.

-Es extraño que ya no vengas y nos ayudes como antes, que vinieras y curaras de Dean de una vez y siguiéramos adelante.

-Lo sé, a mi igual me cuesta ser un inútil.

-Ya, paren las lamentaciones, que parecen un par de ancianas, vamos, ayúdenme a levantarme, tenemos que ir a investigar – dijo Dean interrumpiendo el incomodo momento, incorporándose de una vez, tratando de olvidar el dolor que le producía el solo moverse.

-Ah, no, tú te quedas, con suerte puedes sentarte y no podrás defenderte si algo llega a salir mal, mejor yo iré a investigar - dijo Sam mientras se levantaba cerrando el laptop de golpe- Cas, te dejaré con a cargo de Dean, no dejes levantarlo por ninguna razón, yo volveré en un par de días.

Dean y Cas tuvieron que quedarse en la casa, el primero a regañadientes. Debido a que la relación entre ellos aún era tensa ante la tozudez del mayor de los hermanos, sólo tenían acotadas conversaciones, haciendo que la situación se volviera bastante incómoda. El ángel no hacía nada al respecto ya que temía hacer que Dean se enojara aún más con él, y ahora que vivían juntos sería bastante malo que hubiese más problemas. Quizá su acierto con el sinfín de pie que le llevó había hecho solo un poco menos tenso en ambiente.

-¡Hey Cas! ¿Sabes que sucedió con tu magia?- preguntó inesperadamente Dean, en su segundo día desde la partida de Sam.

-No tengo idea- respondió el ángel con sinceridad.

-Maldición. Justo ahora que hace falta- dijo Dean aludiendo claramente a la habilidad de curar del ángel.

-Dean, ¿Tú crees que merecía siquiera esos poderes después de todo lo que sucedió?- dijo el ángel un poco enojado y con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

-Tal vez se fueron al purgatorio con ese montón de almas- dijo Dean ignorando lo que había dicho el ángel.

-Es una posibilidad, tal vez Dios me los quitó los escondió o los destruyó- dijo Castiel algo pensativo.

-Amigo ¿Dios? ¿En serio?- dijo Dean con todo burlón.

-Sí Dean, Dios. No encuentro otra explicación a haber sobrevivido a todos esos leviatanes poseyéndome…- de pronto se quedó en silencio.

-Está bien, no tienes magia. Bienvenido al club de la humanidad.

Castiel se quedó pensando, no había reparado en lo que le había sucedido a su gracia y menos aún se había planteado si intentaría siquiera buscarla para poder recuperarla. En el último tiempo le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas como para poder pensar en sus poderes, es más el haberlos perdido lo consideraba un castigo justo ante el pecado que había cometido.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y Sam llevaba ya dos días sin dar noticias, preocupando a los habitantes de la casa, hasta que el tercer día, irrumpió en la casa.

-Revisé los restos. Leviatanes – sentenció Sam dejando su bolso en el piso.

-¿Cómo los detendremos? - dijo Castiel.

-Son débiles ante un componente que contiene el liquido de limpieza - dijo Dean haciendo burla de lo tonto que sonaban sus propias palabras.

-Sí, es la única forma que tenemos para reducirlos, descubrimiento de Bobby- Dijo Sam acordándose del hombre que tanto extrañaban.

-Los rociamos con el líquido, les cortamos la cabeza y la mantenemos alejada del resto del cuerpo-Dijo Dean casi interrumpiendo a su hermano al escuchar el nombre de Bobby.

-No creemos que los mate, pero aun así, es la única forma que hemos encontrado de detenerlos - dijo Sam.

-Ok. Vamos a cazar a esos hijos de perra- Dijo Dean muy animado incorporándose, ya mucho mejor que días atrás, saliendo de la cama y recogiendo un par de jeans y una camisa para dirigirse a tomar una ducha.

-Tú aun debes hacer reposo, hasta que sanes los rastrearé.- Dijo Sam a su hermano.

-Tus labios se mueven pero no escucho palabras salir de ellos- dijo Dean dándole la espalda y encerrándose en el baño.

Iba ser casi imposible mantener a Dean encerrado en esa casa otros cinco días más, tal como había indicado el doctor, lo más probable era que enloqueciera o de alguna forma u otra, se escapará y perdieran su rastro por días, así que finalmente accedieron a ir a enfrentar a los leviatanes. Lo que quedaba de día, Sam y Dean se encargaron de ayudar a Cas a usar las armas que andaban cargando en el auto y a cómo enfrentarse a los leviatanes, ya que necesitaban que el ángel colaborara y él estaba muy feliz de hacerlo, estaba harto de ser solo un problema y una carga, pudiendo ahora poder servir para algo que por cierto, él fue quien desató.

Ya en la noche, cargaron el auto con todo lo que necesitaban y emprendieron viaje. Dean lucia muy contento ante la perspectiva de "acabar con unos cuantos hijos de puta" como decía él, por lo que se subió rápidamente al auto, dispuesto a manejar, ante la mirada de reproche de Sam, ya que sabía que no era bueno que manejara, pero para evitar cualquier comentario o discusión, de sentó de copiloto, dejando atrás a Cas.

Nuevamente estaban en un auto diferente. Castiel, quien no estaba al tanto observó el interior algo confundido.

-¿Qué le sucedió el antiguo auto en el que andaban?

-Cas, ese es un tema sensible.- Dijo Dean tratando de no sonar molesto.

-Lo siento- dijo el ángel.

Llevaban casi toda la noche viajando, cuando, a pocas horas de su destino, lograron visualizar una gasolinera, en la cual se detuvieron para comer algo. Ya una vez sentados en el restaurant de la gasolinera, bebiendo y comiendo algo rápido, Cas no pudo evitar dejar de mirar por la ventana, sin despegar los ojos de una fábrica que se encontraba junto al local en el que estaban, en la cual había a un costado, dos autos negros muy grandes estacionados.

-Dean, Sam, miren – Señalo Cas mientras indicaba con el dedo lo que estaba viendo.

Ambos miraron en la dirección que el ángel indicaba, percatándose que dos hombres vestidos de negro completamente se bajaban del auto y se dirigían a abrir el portamaletas. El contenido de este quedo revelado, dejando a los tres completamente perplejos al ver a dos personas, amarradas de manos y pies, siendo sacadas con gran facilidad. Ninguna de las personas se movía, por lo que esperaron a que fuese solamente que estaban inconscientes.

Sin decir nada, los tres dejaron la mesa y salieron sigilosos por la puerta, tratando de esconderse e ir rumbo a la fábrica. Era muy extraño que dos personas fueran llevadas a una fábrica, amarradas, inconscientes y en el portamaletas, por lo que no podían dejar de averiguar que estaba ocurriendo.

Se escabulleron entre las sombras cercanas a la fabrica y lograron ver como una de las personas que estaban amarradas empezó a moverse, haciendo que al instante, uno de sus captores se deformara completamente y su boca se agrandara, dejando conocer su verdadera naturaleza.

-Leviatanes- dijeron Dean, Sam y Cas al unísono.

Ambas víctimas fueron arrastradas hacia el interior de la fábrica por los leviatanes. De inmediato Sam, Dean y Cas se pusieron en movimiento, tomaron las armas y el líquido para reducir a los leviatanes que estaba en el auto y que usaban con unos rociadores eléctricos y se dirigieron rápidamente a la fábrica. Entraron silenciosamente y empezaron a recorrer los pasillos.

Al final del corredor encontraron una puerta semi abierta, por el que Dean, quien iba adelante, hizo un gesto de mano a Sam y a Cas dándoles a entender que los leviatanes estaban ahí. Cuando los tres estuvieron cerca de la puerta, Dean la abrió de golpe y pudieron ver que había varios leviatanes en la amplia habitación, cuatro mostrando su verdadera naturaleza en el fondo del cuarto alimentándose. Los cuatro restantes estaban divididos en dos grupos, los cuales estaban alrededor de cada víctima, quienes estaban acostadas en unas mesas alargadas, una de ellas estaba muerta tenía el cuerpo desgarrado, sobretodo el torso. La segunda víctima estaba siendo sujetada por los leviatanes mientras se retorcía, al parecer aún no tenía ningún daño considerable.

Dean, Sam y Castiel rociaron el líquido a penas entraron al cuarto a los leviatanes, quienes al entrar en contacto con el contenido se retorcían de dolor, ya que para ellos era como lanzarles ácido. El liquido alcanzo a la mayoria, siendo los del fondo los más afectados, al ser tan sorpresivo el ataque. Los más cercanos a ellos, aun retorciéndose, se lanzaron en su contra, quienes dejaron el líquido de limpieza en el piso y se dispusieron a enfrentarlos con unos y gruesos cuchillos.

Los tres, luego de luchar unos arduos minutos que los estaban dejando exhaustos, cortaron las cabezas de los leviatanes más cercanos, mientras en el fondo de la habitación, el resto de los leviatanes se acercaban amenazantes, por lo que Castiel, luego de haber ayudado a Dean con la ultima criatura, se adelantó y les roció el líquido para mantenerlos a ralla, se acercó a ellos con un machete y se dispuso a atacarlos. Al primero lo derribo con facilidad y le corto la cabeza con gran velocidad, esquivando los golpes que el resto le enviaba. A él se unió Dean, mientras Sam se acercó a la víctima que seguía con vida y la desató para poder ir en ayuda de Cas, que estaba siendo atacado por una de las tres criaturas que quedaban, mientras Dean peleaba con las dos restantes. Cas, en el suelo, trataba de ayudarse con los pies para evitar la gran boca de la criatura.

-¡Hey! ¡Pero si es nuestro gran amigo Castiel! – indicó la criatura deteniéndose un segundo antes de volver a lanzarse en picada contra él – quien nos sacó del Purgatorio, nunca pude darte las gracias personalmente.

El ángel quedó pasmado unos instantes, los suficientes para que casi fuese alcanzado por la criatura y si no fuese por Sam, quien llegó antes y le cortó la cabeza, este habría sido devorado.

Evitando hacer cualquier tipo de comentarios, acabado con todas las criaturas, se dedicaron a juntar las cabezas y los cuerpos, enterrándolos por separado en la parte trasera de la fábrica abandonada.

Terminado el trabajo, Cas se alejó de los hermanos, sintiendo una mezcla de angustia y rabia apoderándose de él. Siempre iba a existir algo que le recordará si gran error e iba a pasarse la vida lamentando su actuación. Nunca había luchado contra los leviatanes directamente, cuando lo hizo, aun era ángel y podía dominarlos de alguna manera en su interior, pero enfrentarse ante ellos físicamente, verlos alimentándose de personas lo hizo pensar en todas las cosas por las que los Winchester debieron pasar, mas aun en las personas que habían muerto por su culpa, las cuales debieron ser muchas, sin contar a su amigo Bobby, quien había caído ante el líder de los leviatanes.

-No pienses en ellos – dijo Sam alcanzándolo y haciéndolo volver de sus pensamientos – olvida las palabras que te dijo, ya está hecho, no podemos retroceder el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, solo nos queda seguir adelante y enfrentarnos al futuro, dando lo mejor para lograr derrotarlos y que todo continúe como debe ser.

Viajaron unas cuantas horas para llegar a la ciudad donde se produjeron los ataques de los leviatanes. Cuando por fin llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un lugar donde quedarse. Nuevamente la elección fue una casa abandonada, bastante lúgubre y alejada de toda del pueblo y el camino principal. Rápidamente bajaron algunas cosas y trataron de hacerla un poco más habitable para finalmente vestirse con sus trajes formales y explicarle a Cas que papel debía interpretar en este caso.

Se dirigieron a la morgue de la ciudad, ya que hubieron tres ataques más el día anterior. Al entrar Dean y Sam se hicieron pasar por agentes del FBI y Castiel como forense especialista. Lograron analizar los restos de los cuerpos de las víctimas detenidamente, preguntándole al forense de turno algunos datos de los análisis y de sus teorías para confirmar que eran ataques de los leviatanes.

-¿Así que califican como ataques de bestias?- preguntó Sam al forense de turno.

-Se podría decir que sí, a juzgar por el estado de los restos, los que, juntándolos todos, no logramos hacer ni a una persona - respondió el forense.

-¿Qué cree que pueda ser? ¿Un lobo? ¿Un oso?- preguntó Dean.

-Sí, algún animal de ese tipo- respondió el forense.

-Pero no es común ver osos o lobos por estos lugares ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Sam. Castiel mientras tanto examinaba lo que quedaba de un brazo.

-Cierto, pero no hay otra explicación racional- se defendió el forense.

-¿Y no han tratado de determinar por las mordidas que presentan los restos? - preguntó Castiel.

-Sí, pero la mordida no parece ser de ningún animal, a lo menos no uno terrestre, si se fijan, son muchos dientes los que actuaron acá - dijo el forense indicándoles las marcas que tenían los restos - ¿Tienen alguna otra teoría?

-Tenemos algunas pero debemos confirmarlas - dijo Dean.

-Gracias por su tiempo - dijo Sam al momento que se retiraban.

Caminaron hacia la salida en dirección al auto mientras hablaban acerca de la condición de los cuerpos y todo daba a entender que se trataba de Leviatanes, hablaron de ellos durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Cuando por fin llegaron, se percataron de que era algo tarde y no habían comido nada, para variar no habían comprado nada cuando llegaron a la ciudad ni habían alcanzado a comer en el restaurant de paso, debido al pequeño altercado con los leviatanes.

-Iré por algo de comida, muero de hambre ¿Quieren algo especial?- Dijo Sam nuevamente con su ropa casual.

-¡Sí! Hamburguesa doble con queso y tocino, ah, y pie- dijo Dean- y no te devuelvas hasta que lo traigas.

-Lo sé ¿Y tú Cas?- preguntó mirando al ángel.

-Cualquier cosa está bien- respondió Castiel.

-Bien. Volveré en un rato.

Dean y Castiel se quedaron en la casa y ahora con un poco más de tiempo pudieron organizar los espacios y arreglar las habitaciones menos deterioradas. No hablaron mucho ya que Dean, a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días y ya estaba más relajado, aún evitaba dirigirle la palabra a Castiel.

Pasaron un par de horas y Sam aún no llegaba, aun así, no les preocupó demasiado ya que el centro de la ciudad estaba un poco alejado de la casa en donde se estaban quedando ahora, pero cuando el tiempo siguió transcurriendo y no habían noticias de él, Dean empezó a molestarse.

-¿Qué estará haciendo? Tengo hambre, si fue en auto, no debería tardar tanto - dijo Dean algo impaciente.

-Tal vez le sucedió algo- dijo Castiel.

-Lo llamaré.

Dean tomó su celular y marcó al número de Sam, sin tener éxito, ya que sólo salía el buzón de voz.

-Maldición, no contesta- dijo preocupado.

Empezó a oscurecer y Dean empezó a pasearse ansioso por la sala, intentando comunicarse con su hermano sin éxito, mientras que Castiel miraba por la ventana para ver si este llegaba.

-Cas, saldré a buscarlo, tú te quedas para ver si llega y me llamas si eso sucede- dijo Dean algo angustiado.

El ángel asintió, estaba muy preocupado por la repentina desaparición del menor de los Winchester, quien usualmente avisaba cuando se ausentaba por un periodo relativamente largo de tiempo. Comenzó a impacientarse y a pasearse de un lado a otro por la sala, mirando repetidas veces por la ventana a ver si Sam aparecía, pero nada. No se le ocurría que podía haberle sucedido, tal vez se encontró con alguien en peligro y fue en su ayuda y prefería no pensar en que los Leviatanes tuviesen algo que ver.

Por otro lado Dean iba camino a la ciudad a pie, quedándole alrededor de diez minutos de caminata para llegar a su destino. Cuando logró llegar, se dirigió a los lugares por los que Sam debió haber pasado para preguntarles a algunas personas si es que lo habían visto, sin embargo nadie le dio buenas noticias. Después de mucho tiempo y muchas vueltas por la ciudad decidió volver a casa para ver si Sam había llegado, arrendando un auto de paso para llegar mas rápidamente.

Cuando llegó estacionó el auto, se bajó rápidamente y corrió a la casa pero sólo vio a Castiel quien tenía un sobre en sus manos y lo estaba esperando en el antejardín

-Cas ¿cuando llegó eso?- preguntó.

-Unos cinco minutos antes de que llegaras.- respondió el ángel.

-¿Viste a quién lo dejó?- preguntó Dean bastante extrañado, mientras lo abría extrayendo de su interior un Cd.

-No. Lo tiraron bajo la puerta y cuando salía ver ya no había nadie- dijo el ángel.

-Bien - dijo Dean mientras tomaba la laptop de Sam e insertaba el disco para poder ver su contenido.

Era un video, al principio se veía una habitación bastante amplia parecida a una sala de interrogatorios, pero lo único que había en ella era un hombre de tamaño considerable amarrado a una silla y al parecer inconsciente. A medida que le hacían zoom a la imagen, pudieron identificar a la persona que estaba en la habitación.

-¡Sam!- exclamaron Dean y Castiel al unísono.

Pasados unos segundos del video se podía ver que Sam estaba recuperando la conciencia, levantando la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba amarrado a la silla, comenzando a forcejear para liberarse.

-¡Hijos de puta!- exclamo Dean enojado.

Castiel miraba el video en silencio, en que Sam seguía sólo y forcejeando, hasta que aparecieron cuatro tipos que lo soltaron y una vez que se puso de pié comenzaron a golpearlo, dándole de puñetazos en la cara y el estómago. El menor de los Winchester trató de defenderse pero no pudo, aquellos extraños lo superaban en número y en fuerza. Lo golpearon un rato hasta que Sam cayó al suelo sin moverse.

-¡Hijos de puta! - gritó Dean golpeando fuertemente la mesa, levantándose furioso.

-Dean espera - dijo Castiel, que se había quedado viendo el video que aún no terminaba - Mira.

Se vio como los tipos que golpearon a Sam lo levantaron y lo devolvieron a la silla donde lo tenían inicialmente, amarrándolo nuevamente, dando a entender que sólo estaba inconsciente, para luego salir de la sala dejándolo nuevamente sólo, terminando ahí el video.

-¡Ni siquiera dan la cara!- gritó Dean totalmente fuera de sí – ¡es que yo los mataré a todos!

Furioso, lanzó la botella de cerveza que en la tarde habían tomado contra la pared, haciéndose añicos.

-Dean, cálmate, así no vas a solucionar nada.

-Como me voy a calmar si no tenemos idea de donde está y el video no nos dice nada – recorrió el cuarto tratando de volver en sí, hasta que una idea lo ilumino, sentándose tras el laptop – quizá si revisamos las cámaras de seguridad de las calles de la ciudad podremos encontrar algo.

-Buena idea, pero, ¿puedes hacer eso?- dijo Cas sentándose junto a Dean.

-Es obvio que puedo.

Tomó el laptop de Sam y accedió a las cámaras de la ciudad, seleccionando las que estaban en el camino de la casa hacia el centro de la ciudad y las ubico a la hora en que Sam se marchó. Pasaron alrededor de una hora, en la que estaban decepcionados al no encontrar algo que les sirviera, cuando se dieron cuenta que unos tipos lo esperaban a la salida de unas de las tiendas a la que fue a comprar y cuando Sam se acerco lo suficiente, lo golpearon en la cabeza aturdiéndolo de inmediato y lo subieron a un vehículo que estaba estacionado cerca de ahí.

Siguió la ruta del auto con las cámaras tanto como pudo para poder ver o aproximarse al lugar donde tenían a Sam. Pudo ver que se dirigieron a la carretera pero unos tramos más allá el auto desapareció.

-Cas, vamos por Sam - dijo Dean.

Salieron raudamente de la casa, se subieron al auto y Dean aceleró para salir lo más rápido posible, siguiendo la ruta que había tomado el auto en donde llevaban a Sam y en el tramo donde supuestamente había desaparecido habían unas instalaciones abandonadas, rápidamente viró en dirección a estas, cuando se acerco lo suficiente frenó bruscamente tomaron sus armas y el liquido de la limpieza ante la posibilidad de que los leviatanes fueran los culpables.

Corrieron hacia las instalaciones abandonadas, revisándolas por completo, cuarto por cuarto, tratando de encontrar a Sam o quizá la sala en la que salía el video para poder intentar averiguar sobre su posible paradero. La frustración empezó a apoderarse de ellos al pasar los minutos, ya que no encontraban absolutamente nada, hasta que encontraron la famosa habitación que salía en el video.

Entraron sin reparos al cuarto, pudiendo percatarse de que la silla con cadenas en la que Sam estaba sentado se encontraba al medio, pero claramente él no estaba en ella, solo quedando rastros de sangre en el piso. Había una nota doblada en la silla, la cual tomó Dean muy molesto y la abrió.

"_Demasiado lento, veremos cuanto más aguantará tu hermano"_

-Maldita sea, ¿esto es una broma, cierto? ¡Están jugando conmigo! - gritó furioso Dean pateando ferozmente la silla donde hace un rato habría estado Sam.

-Deben ser los Leviatanes.- dijo Castiel - volvamos a casa, tal vez dejaron algo que nos pueda llevar a ellos.

Volvieron al auto y Dean aceleró lo más que pudo, iban tan rápido que llegaron muy pronto a la casa donde se estaban quedando. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta que en la entrada había otro sobre, se apresuraron en tomarlo y en entrar a la casa para ver su contenido.

El contenido de la carta era una página web, además de las indicaciones que debían seguir. Dean se sintió completamente un imbécil jugando a las escondidas, buscando a su hermano de esa forma tan infantil mientras este debía estar en algún sitio herido.

Siguieron las indicaciones tal como decía la nota, ingresando los datos en el laptop de Sam, abriéndose una página que empezó a reproducir un video inmediatamente, esta vez con audio.

Nuevamente se veía una habitación oscura y lúgubre, pero a diferencia de la silla anterior con cadenas en la que Sam estaba amarrado, había una especie de camilla, la cual solo habían visto antes siendo usadas por demonios en las mismas criaturas de su especie. Allí tenían amarrado a Sam, inconsciente. En ese momento, entró uno de los tipos con un carrito lleno de herramientas quirúrgicas las cuales dejo a un lado de Sam. En esta oportunidad se podía distinguir a sus captores, pudieron notar que uno de ellos era el forense con que habían hablado hace unas horas. Inmediatamente después, entró un segundo hombre vestido elegantemente quien lentamente se fue acercando a la cámara y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente de ella, lograron reconocerlo: Dick Roman.

-Hola Dean- Saludó calmadamente el Leviatán.

-¡Hijo de puta!- exclamó Dean nuevamente.

-Supongo que debes estar maldiciendo justo ahora, pero deberías saber que no tienes tiempo para eso - mientras decía eso se escucho un grito de Sam. Luego de eso hizo un gesto con la mano al subordinado que estaba con Sam, quien ahora jadeaba, para que se detuviera.

-Tienes poco tiempo para encontrar a tu hermano antes de que me lo sirvan en la cena, pero te daré una oportunidad. Te estaremos esperando en el lugar que visitaron durante la mañana tú, el querido Sammy y nuestro fiel amigo Castiel, tengo muchas ganas de verlo - se volvió a escuchar un grito de Sam – tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

La transmisión se corto, dejando a los dos espectadores completamente en silencio mientras Dean cerró el laptop de golpe, tomó su chaqueta y las llaves del auto.

-Dick Roman, estás muerto – dijo amenazantemente saliendo de la casa.

El ángel se apresuró en ir a buscar más líquido de limpieza y cargó el auto con la mayor cantidad que pudo y lo más rápido que podía, mientras Dean revisaba el portamaletas del auto para que no faltara nada antes de emprender el viaje.

Se subieron al auto, Dean dando un portazo. El mayor de los hermanos aceleró a fondo para llegar lo antes posible a la morgue donde tenían a Sam, no tenían un plan porque no tenían tiempo para elaborar uno, sólo tenían pensado abrirse paso como pudieran para llegar a tiempo con el menor de los Winchester.

Pasados cortos minutos, llegaron a la Morgue. Dean se detuvo en la entrada, se bajaron rápidamente y pudieron ver que en la puerta un par de hombres vestidos de negro quienes vigilaban el paso de gente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzaron contra ellos, mientras estos, sin quedarse atrás, les devolvían todos los golpes que les daban. Castiel empezó a rociarlos con el líquido de limpieza haciendo que las criaturas se retorcieran de dolor mientras Dean, agresivamente, se iba en contra de ellos, cercenándole la cabeza de un solo golpe y el otro trataba de morderle la pierna desde el suelo. Enfurecido, el cazador se levanto, acabando con la criatura que lo molestaba de un solo golpe.

Siguieron avanzando, dejando atrás a las criaturas que quedaron inmóviles en el piso. Entraron por la puerta principal sin importarles el peligro que corrían, claramente su desesperación era mayor ya que la amenaza de Dick fue categórica y en esos momentos unos cuantos leviatanes no iban a detenerlos tan fácilmente.

Apenas entraron en el edificio, tres leviatanes se lanzaron sobre ellos. Lentamente los enfrentamientos con estas criaturas los estaban cansando y ya estaban agotados, haciendo sus movimientos y reacciones mas lentas. Aunque lograron vencerlos, ya no estaban ganando tan fácilmente y sus cuerpos, heridos por los golpes, rasguños y caídas estaban pasándole la cuenta.

Cansados, corriendo por los pasillos oscuros de la morgue, buscaron algún indicio de donde pudiese estar Sam. Era claro que esto podía ser una trampa y que estaban en desventaja, pero era lo único que podían hacer en ese instante, buscar al cazador bajo todos los medios que tenían y su primera pista era la que Dick Roman les había dado.

Sangrando del labio y cojeando de la pierna derecha, Cas ayudó a Dean a incorporarse y a acabar con la criatura que acababa de lanzarse sobre ellos, quien había aparecido al final de un pasillo del tercer piso.

Se escuchó movimientos en el cuarto que quedaba subiendo al último piso, sumado a los gritos desgarradores de Sam, siendo reconocidos inmediatamente por su hermano, quien solo llegó al cuarto rápidamente y botó la puerta de una sola patada, entrando finalmente.

Sam estaba acostado y jadeando en medio de la sala y a su lado estaba de pié, con un cuchillo claramente torturando a Sam quien habían conocido como el forense de turno, siendo ambos resguardados por dos hombres muy grandes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dean se acercó lentamente al ver como el supuesto forense tomaba por el cuello a su hermano y lo amenazaba con el cuchillo.

-¡Suelta a Sam! – gritó Dean tras cada paso que daba.

-Dick tenía muchas ganas de hablar personalmente contigo, Winchester, pero le surgió un problema y tuvo que marcharse. Ya sabes cómo es la ocupada vida de los políticos en un país tan importante como Estados Unidos - dijo el forense, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Hijo de… - susurro al momento en que su hermano se quejo con algo de angustia al sentir el cuchillo teniendo contacto con su piel nuevamente.

-Pero antes de marcharse, me dijo que te diera un mensaje: "Dile a ese troglodita que deje de entrometerse en mis planes, si no lo hace, me encargaré de matar o mejor aún, comer a todos los que lo rodean, partiendo por el gigantón de su hermano".

-Cuando lo encuentre…

De improviso entraron dos sujetos de negro, quienes sujetaron a Dean y a Cas, dejándolos inmovilizados, al instante en que el forense dejaba a Sam y se acercaba a el mayor de los hermanos, pasando el cuchillo por su rostro, solo rozándolo.

Cas, intentando ayudar a sus amigos y usando una fuerza descomunal que ni el mismo recordaba que tenía, logró tirar al suelo al hombre que lo sujetaba. El forense se distrajo un momento por la acción del ángel, momento que Dean aprovecho y de una patada lo lanzo lejos, soltándose también de quien lo tenía sujeto. El ángel se encargó de los hombres que acababan de entrar mientras el cazador se lanzaba en contra del forense.

-Que lastima que no puedas darle mi respuesta a Dick – dijo Dean antes de cortar la cabeza del leviatán, usando un cuchillo con furia.

Se dirigió donde su hermano de inmediato, tratando de reanimarlo, ya que estaba casi en la inconsciencia. Pudo comprobar que estaba lleno de cortes, algunos más profundos que otros, además de bastantes magulladuras y heridas sanguinolentas que no tenían buen pronóstico. Sam se encontraba muy débil, quieto, respirando con dificultad y no reaccionando siquiera a los llamados de su hermano, que con algo de angustia lo desató y con ayuda de Cas, quien había logrado acabar con las otras dos criaturas, lo sacaron de la morgue y lo llevaron apenas al auto.

-Debemos llevarlo a un hospital – dijo Cas sentado en la parte de atrás del auto, sosteniendo a Sam mientras Dean conducía a toda velocidad.

-Lo más probable es que los leviatanes nos busquen ahí primero, la casa tampoco es segura pero no tenemos tiempo de buscar otro lugar…

Le echó una rápida mirada a su hermano, para seguir rumbo a la casa en la cual se estaban quedando. Se apresuraron de bajar a Sam del auto como pudieron y acostarlo en la cama que antes habían acondicionado para que Dean pasara sus días de convalecencia.

-Pásame una caja blanca que hay en el salón – indicó Dean a Cas, quien fue rápidamente por ella, mientras el cazador le quitaba la camiseta a Sam, logrando ver la dimensión de las heridas que su hermano tenia.

Con ayuda del ángel, limpiaron las heridas del menor de los hermanos, quien a pesar incluso de aplicar directamente alcohol en las heridas, solo reaccionaban sus reflejos ante el ardor, pero sin despertar en ningún momento.

-No reacciona, ¿tienes alguna idea de que le podría estar pasando? – preguntó Dean al ángel, mientras cubría las heridas más superficiales con vendajes.

-Tengo una sospecha…

Cas se acerco a Sam y con el ceño fruncido, tocó la frente de Sam, la cual estaba muy caliente.

-¿Y? – preguntó Dean expectante.

-Dale un par de horas y veremos que está pasando.

El ángel trataba de bajarle la temperatura a Sam, no solo por el hecho de que la fiebre podría ser peligrosa, sino además de que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, una temperatura tan alta solo complicaría su condición física. Mientras Dean, quien no era un experto en esas cosas, se dispuso a suturar un par de profundas heridas que tenía su hermano y que no lograrían cerrarse sin esa ayuda.

Sam estuvo en esa condición un par de horas. Dean y Cas se sentaron a esperar algún cambio en su estado, sobre todo ansiosos ante la posibilidad de que despertara pronto. A pesar de la fiebre que algo había logrado bajar el ángel, se veía muy pálido.

-¿Y llevarlo a algún hospital en el que seamos más difíciles de localizar? – consideró Dean.

De pronto Sam comenzó a convulsionarse en la cama con violencia, gritando con desesperación, como quien estuviera sufriendo algún dolor muy grande. Se retorció, aun en la inconsciencia su cuerpo se sacudía contra la cama con fuerza, haciendo que el cazador se golpeara y algunos de sus ventajas empezaran a mancharse de rojo.

Dean se levantó de golpe y fue donde su hermano, tratando de sujetarlo contra la cama para que no siguiera haciéndose daño.

-¡Sammy! – grito, al instante en que Cas se lanzó en contra de Sam, para ayudar a Dean.

Entre los dos sujetaron lo sujetaron con dificultad, ya que por su tamaño y fuerza era bastante difícil de reducir. Luego de unos minutos Sam se quedó quieto nuevamente, volviendo a caer en su sueño profundo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Dean jadeando y mirando a Castiel.

-Es como me lo temí – Cas se levantó mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro, angustiado e iba por agua fría y paños para seguir intentar bajarle la temperatura.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Dean soltó finalmente a su hermano y siguió al ángel.

-Alucinaciones - dijo Castiel volviendo con lo que necesitaba.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Has oído alguna vez los efectos que provoca la tortura? La persona se vuelve vulnerable, caen en la locura tan solo por el dolor, son dominados por este y pierden el juicio, hasta la persona más fuerte puede verse vulnerada ante esto… ¿Cuál es la debilidad mental que tiene Sam?

-Los recuerdos del infierno… - dijo Dean, sentándose al borde de la cama, uniendo todas las pistas.

-Si es como pienso, esta intensa sesión de tortura pudo haber provocado que el muro se caiga por completo, haciendo que todos los recuerdos vuelvan a él.

Puso los paños fríos en la frente de Sam, observándolo con melancolía y culpa.

-Cuando "rompiste" la pared de Sam le ocurrió algo parecido, veía cosas, realizó cosas que me dejaron helado, pero aun así lo supero y me dijo que lo tenia controlado.

.

-Tal vez sí, pero las torturas de los leviatanes causaron un efecto más allá del simple dolor físico.

Pasaron los días y Sam no despertaba, aunque la fiebre ya había sido controlada y las heridas estaban en proceso de curación. Un par de veces al día, Sam empezaba a convulsionarse en la cama, gritando como la primera vez, por lo que decidieron amarrarlo para que no se lastimara.

Al cuarto día, la voz cansada del menor de los Winchester se dejó escuchar en la casa, haciendo que el resto de los integrantes de la casa fueran de inmediato donde él.

-¡Sammy!

-¿Dean? ¿Cas? – dijo el aludido algo confundido al ver entrarlos al cuarto, apenas incorporado contra una almohada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Cas, sentándose junto a él en la cama.

-Agotado, ¿Qué paso? Yo fui por comida y…

Las imágenes volvieron a su mente de golpe, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba ordenar cada una de ellas en su mente.

-Llevas cuatro días inconsciente – acotó Dean, cruzando los brazos sin dejar de mirarlo con detenimiento.

Sam volvió a abrir los ojos y se quedo en silencio, observando el cuarto en el que se encontraba con cierta curiosidad, quedándose finalmente con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cuarto.

-¿Sam? Sam, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó su hermano ya algo alterado, remeciéndolo para que volviera en sí.

-Oh, nada.

Dean y Cas se miraron preocupados, ambos sabían que era lo que el cazador estaba viviendo, pero decidieron no tocar el tema, por lo menos hasta que Sam se recuperara del todo de sus heridas físicas.

-¿Quieres comer algo? – preguntó Cas para evitar sospechas.

-Sí, muero de hambre.

Cas volvió con una bolsa con algo de comida, no estaban seguros de cuando iba a despertar, por lo que no tenían nada para que comiera, solo quedaba un sándwich de queso y un jugo en botella.

-No tenemos nada más para comer… espero que esto te guste.

-Gracias, Cas.

Sam le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, sacando el contenido de la bolsa, ante la mirada preocupada de su hermano. Comió todo y cerró los ojos cansinamente, el menor de los Winchester estaba aun agotado y no aguantaba siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos, cayendo lentamente en un sueño profundo.


	4. Chapter 4: Agonía

**Capitulo 4:**

Al caer la noche y mientras Dean y Castiel dormían, Sam solía despertar, adolorido por los cortes y heridas que lentamente cicatrizaban, sin embargo, ese era el menor de sus problemas, ya que las imágenes que aparecían en su mente estaban atormentándolo: los recuerdos de su estadía en el infierno con Lucifer volvían bruscamente y en forma de alucinaciones. Podía ver y sentir como el ángel caído abría su piel en cada instante de su estadía, de diferentes formas, todas dolorosas, viendo como su sangre brotaba profusamente de cada corte. Sentía su piel quemarse, burbujeante, gritaba de dolor y no había manera de que eso parara y el solo pensar que le quedaba una eternidad mas de esto lo hacía estremecer, llorar desesperadamente ante su inminente destino, tanto así que en ocasiones la crueldad llegaba a extremos insoportables en donde el pánico lo hacía gritar el nombre de su hermano, quien jamás acudiría y quizá lo más angustiante era que él sabía que esta vez Dean no podía ayudarlo, pero no podía evitar suplicar por su él. Y luego, cuando creía que todo había acabado por fin, su cuerpo se regeneraba y todo empezaba otra vez.

Estos y otros recuerdos llegaban a su mente, apenas podía soportarlo pero de alguna manera debía aprender a convivir con ello, ya que era imposible superarlo. Lo peor de todo es que eran esos recuerdos tan solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que había sucedido en el infierno, aún faltaba todo lo demás ya que había estado allí por un año y medio. Sintió miedo al pensar en los recuerdos que faltaban, temía perder la lucidez y volverse una carga para su hermano. Se encontraba totalmente atrapado, nadie podía ayudarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Dean se levantó temprano y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Sam, quien se había vuelto a dormir hace muy poco rato, pero claro él eso lo ignoraba. Castiel se le unió a la hora ya que, siendo el él encargado de comprar comida, había aprovechado el sueño del convaleciente cazador para ir por provisiones. La señora de la tienda en la que fue a comprar, le enseñó a hacer sopa a partir de un polvo que venía en una bolsa brillante, asegurándole que aunque era básica, era bastante sabrosa y cualquier enfermo preferiría eso a comer cosas solida, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo lo que le enseñaron y eso le llevó a Sam para que comiera, junto a un poco de pan.

Sam, aun medio dormido, sintió el aroma de la comida que el ángel había preparado y se incorporó para recibir el alimento que este le llevaba en una bandeja.

-Cas, esto está muy bueno – dijo dándole un mordisco al pan.

-Y tú, ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Dean.

-Mejor que ayer, necesitaba comer.

-Claro… Sam, creó que tenemos que hablar.

El cazador y el ángel quedaron mirando al aun convaleciente menor de los Winchester fijamente, mientras este ultimo apartaba la bandeja, dejándola en la mesa de luz y les devolvía la mirada, intrigado.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lo sabemos, Sam, sabemos que estas teniendo alucinaciones con respecto al infierno – respondió rápidamente Cas – era obvio que esto ocurriría, debido a las torturas que recibiste.

-Queremos saber qué es lo que estás viendo – Dean fue más tajante, estableciendo de una vez por todas la intención de esta conversación.

-Quizá podamos ayudarte, ya que sospechamos que podría estar pasando por tu cabeza.

El aludido solo los quedo mirando, había escuchado cada palabra, o eso creía él, mas no salieron palabras de su boca, por mucho que intentara decir algo, sentía un frio dedo apoyado en sus labios, mientras la caricia de una mano subía por su cuello. Trató de parecer normal ante su hermano y el ángel, tal y como lo había hecho todos estos días, aparentando que estaba bien, pero sintiendo como era torturado con un juego que aunque sabía que era mental, a veces se volvía real y palpable.

Dean y Cas no quitaron los ojos de él, lo veían inmóvil, solo dando rápidas miradas a su alrededor. Ambos esperaban una respuesta, pero aunque él abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, la cerró de inmediato.

-¿Sam? – preguntó Dean.

Las frías e invisibles manos ahora sujetaban su rostro, lo envolvían, haciendo que se estremeciera completamente ante el supuesto contacto. En su mente escuchaba un susurro que lentamente se volvía más fuerte, una voz que intentaba acallar todas las noches y que cada vez se hacía más imposible. "La voz" no quería que hablara, no quería que Sam dijera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, le decía que era un castigo y que debía sufrirlo en soledad: que debía quedarse solo y que se quedaría solo, que la única persona que siempre había estado ahí para él lo iba a dejar, por ser un impulsivo, un monstruo que no sabe controlarse y solo trae mal a la humanidad.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que todo terminara, pero al abrirlos solo podía ver a su hermano acercarse a él, preocupado, mientras el silencio lo dominó, no escuchaba nada, ni sus pensamientos, menos aun a Dean, quien empezaba a desesperarse al no obtener una respuesta de Sam. Y de improviso, todo se fue a negro.

_-¿Qué haremos? No puedo verlo así, necesito ayudarlo de alguna forma._

La voz de Dean, casi en un susurro, hizo a Sam volver a la realidad, porque todo eso era real, ¿cierto? Escuchaba a su hermano hablando, pero no podía verlo, no podía ver nada. Lentamente algunas imágenes empezaron a formarse en su mente: ahí estaba el mismo, de pie, en medio de un tupido bosque y de forma casi sobrenatural, la voz de su hermano se escuchaba en todo el lugar, como venida del cielo que apenas lograba ver sobre la copa de los arboles.

_-Pero, ¿Qué hacemos? Lleva inconsciente varios días._

Ahora, la voz de Castiel acompañaba a la de su hermano.

-¡Dean! ¡Cas! – grito, en medio del bosque, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo una nueva voz desde atrás suyo.

Se volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con Lucifer en el cuerpo de Nick, quien sonreirá con suficiencia. Sam tragó saliva, algo asustado al recordar las torturas que este había realizado en él.

-¿Un bosque? Menudos sueños tienes, Sam.

Con un chasquido de los dedos, convirtió el solitario bosque en un amplio cuarto, sucio y ensangrentado, parecido a una sala de operaciones de un viejo hospital.

-¿Recuerdas que este era mi lugar favorito para cuando estábamos juntos en nuestra "prisión eterna"? Oh, no sabes cuánto extrañaba nuestras andanzas – su voz sonaba como quien recuerda con cariño una vivencia del pasado, que sin embargo, hacia estremecer a Sam de solo intentar recordar - ¿recuerdas como brotaba la sangre de tu interior? Cálida y espesa.

Sam empezó a toser, cayendo de rodillas en el piso, mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca.

-¡Sammy!

Dean corrió donde su hermano, quien nuevamente se retorcía en su cama, dando saltos contra el colchón, mientras una mueca de dolor aparecía en su rostro, apretaba los dientes.

-Hey, hey Sam, tranquilo hombre – decía tratando de mantenerlo pegado a la cama.

El menor de los Winchester abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, tomando aire sonoramente, como quien salía del agua luego de unos instantes de estar sumergido sin aire. Con la respiración agitada, miró a todos lados, reconociendo donde se encontraba.

-¿Dean?

-¿Estás bien?– preguntó, mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que había en la mesita de luz junto a la cama y se lo entregó - ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

Bebió el agua en un instante y aunque no quería que su hermano anduviese preocupado por sus alucinaciones, sería mejor si le contaba la verdad, aprovechando que _"su pesadilla"_ no andaba cerca y debía hacerlo rápido y simple, para que no volviera a pasar lo de hace algunos días, viéndose impedido por el capricho de "_la voz_".

-Infierno – dijo rápidamente – escuché tu voz, pero no pude hacer nada para responderte.

-Oh, Sammy… has estado dos días completamente inconsciente, ¿recuerdas algo?

El aludido asintió con cierta timidez, ya que los recuerdos estaban todos ahí, en su mente y se negaban a dejarlo solo. No quería revelar lo que ocurría con él, menos aun preocupar a su hermano, pero todo esto lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

-¡Sam! – Exclamó Cas, entrando en el cuarto, sonriéndole – al fin despiertas.

-Lo sé… juro nunca más volver a dormir en mi vida – dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos. El comentario no fue bien recibido por los presentes quienes lo miraron con inquietud, pensando que obviamente no dejarían que eso pasara.

-¿Puedes contarnos algo? – preguntó el ángel, tratando de ser de ayuda al menos de los Winchester.

-No – respondió seguro.

Aunque quisiera contarles lo que ocurría con él, esas manos frías lo amenazaban, haciéndolo caer en la inconsciencia y en la tortura cada vez que siquiera pensaba en revelar lo que le ocurría. Hace algunos meses había aprendido a vivir con las alucinaciones, hasta lograba reducirlas al mínimo, pero ahora estas estaban sin control y no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Asumió que debía sufrir con esto solo.

"_Nunca solo, Sammy"_

Una suave voz resonó en su mente, inundando sus pensamientos. Tenía más que claro a quién pertenecía esa voz y su solo recuerdo lo estremecía.

Un par de minutos habían bastado para distraer a Sam en sus pensamientos, dejando a Dean y a Cas observándolo con detenimiento, esperando algún tipo de reacción de parte del convaleciente. Pasado un tiempo en el que Sam mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, volvió a abrirlos lentamente, quizá tratando de asegurarse que aquello que veía ya no estaba. Suspiro: claramente no se venían buenos tiempos para el menor de los Winchester.

Los días pasaron lentamente, todo era más difícil ahora que Sam tenía desatado el infierno en su cabeza. Siendo funcional para ciertas acciones básicas, tales como algunas tareas del hogar, aun no podían ni soñar con volver a cazar, quedando suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso para los tres. Habían decidido establecerse en la casa en la que se encontraban para poder darle más comodidad al convaleciente cazador y así lograra él sentirla como su "hogar", dedicando varios días a hacerla habitable, siendo esto de mucha ayuda para él, quien lograba distraerse de sus alucinaciones mientras pintaban algún cuarto o arreglaba algún desperfecto. Dean no le quitaba nunca un ojo de encima por si necesitaba su ayuda y si no era él, Cas iba en su auxilio y lo asistía. Muchas veces se desplomaba de la nada y empezaba a convulsionarse en el piso, teniendo que ser socorrido por ellos, sin contar las pesadillas de casi todas las noches en las que por fin lograba conciliar el sueño un par de horas, en donde sus gritos de desesperación despertaban a todos, quienes trataban de calmarlo.

-Míralo – dijo Dean a Castiel, mientras su hermano arreglaba una ventana que estaba colgando – a pesar de que está bien físicamente, ahora es un ser indefenso. ¿Tienes sospecha de lo que puede estar pasando por su mente?

Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, algo cansado. Había pasado toda la noche auxiliando a Sam, quien había despertado a las cuatro de la mañana con fiebre y vómitos. Dean se encontraba en esos momentos haciendo una ronda en el perímetro cercano a la casa, debido a unas llamadas que había recibido de algunos cazadores amigos, quieres habían informado que en las inmediaciones se registraban algunos casos de demonios. Él, ante la condición de su hermano, no podía dejar la casa mucho tiempo, por lo que les pidió que ellos se encargaran del asunto, argumentando que no estaba en condiciones de cazar, ni él ni su hermano, sin mencionar ni el problema por el que pasaban, menos aun el hecho de que ahora Castiel los acompañaba, ya que prefirieron que nadie se enterar de esto por la seguridad de todos. Aun así, aunque no podía salir y cazar, no podía arriesgarse y cada un par de horas, salía a hacer un recorrido. Llegando a la casa esa madrugada, había encontrado a Sam con varios paños húmedos sobre su frente y al ángel durmiendo en la silla junto a la cama.

Ahora, ya un poco más descansados al haber dormido unas cuantas horas, solo podían ver a Sam tratando de hacer lo mejor posible para sobrellevar la carga que acarreaba sobre sus hombros, quien trataba de atornillar la bisagra de la ventana, evitando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo que realizaba en esos momentos.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? – volvió a preguntar Dean, mientras cargaba un par de cajas.

-Dean, nadie puede arreglar el desastre que tiene Sam en su cabeza, lo único que podría pasar, es que Sam aprendiera a controlar de alguna forma las alucinaciones o… o quizá la intervención de un ángel.

El mayor de los Winchester se quedó de pie, desviando la mirada de su hermano para posar sus ojos en los del hombre que tenía en frente, quien trató de desviar la mirada, ante la culpabilidad que sintió.

-Hey, Cas, escucha. Sé que te sientes culpable por lo que le ocurre a Sam y créeme, no es fácil olvidar todo lo que ocurrió. Pero de nada te sirve en estos momentos seguir lamentándolo. Lo hecho, hecho está y ahora solo debemos encontrar una manera de arreglarlo. Con esto no te digo que estas libre de culpa, pero necesitas dejar de lamentarte y ponerte a actuar.

Dean se dirigió a la salida, dejando a Cas de pie observando la puerta. Entendía que eso no estaba ni cerca de ser el perdón que tanto esperaba de su amigo, pero esas palabras habían logrado hacerlo sentir algo mejor. Las cosas lentamente habían mejorado entre ellos, pasando de la más absoluta hostilidad a algo parecido a "palabras de apoyo".

-Eso es un logro – dijo Sam, quien había llegado a su lado y había escuchado la conversación.

-Eso espero.

Las palabras de Dean habían calado en el ángel, quien había tomado una decisión: tal como había desatado el infierno en Sam, así mismo él debía arreglarlo y con o sin poderes, iba a encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Así, salió de la casa, excusándose con el mayor de los Winchester que estaba cargando el auto, diciendo que necesitaba dar una vuelta. Cuando ya estaba varios metros lejos de la casa, escucho la voz de Dean llamarlo, haciendo que se detuviera para esperarlo.

-No te olvides de esto.

Había sacado de su chaqueta una pistola, muy parecida a la que él y su hermano siempre cargaban y se la entregó al ángel.

-Si vas a andar solo por ahí, es mejor que andes armado. Ahora es tuya.

-Gracias – Dijo el ángel recibiendo el arma con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Dean se alejó, sin sospechar que esos pequeños actos hacían que su amigo tomara la confianza en sí mismo que tanto necesitaba para volver a ser el de antes y tener fe de que quizá algún día, las cosas volvieran a ser como alguna vez fueron.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando Castiel regreso de su caminata. Ya había caído la noche y sus amigos estaban empezándose a preocupar al ver que el ángel aun no volvía, ya que a pesar de que se estaba adaptando bastante bien a su vida como humano, su falta de poderes podría pasarle la cuenta. Venia silencioso y solo se sentó en la mesa en la que los Winchester estaban comiendo su cena, algo comprado en una tienda de comida rápida cercana.

-¿Qué tal el paseo? – preguntó Sam entregándole su bolsa de comida.

El ángel observó el contenido sin responder, cerrando la bolsa y dejándola a un lado al ver que se trataba de las famosas hamburguesas que ya no toleraba.

-Reconfortante – respondió, sin ánimo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó con el ánimo de la tarde? Se te veía bastante contento.

Castiel dio un suspiro y los quedó mirando con determinación.

-Necesito recuperar mi gracia, es la única forma de arreglar el desastre que cause con Sam.


	5. Chapter 5: Acciones desesperadas

**Capitulo 5:**

Llevaba horas en la biblioteca, buscando algo que le pudiera servir pero desde el momento en que piso el edificio, supo que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Lo peor de todo era que no podía marcharse, ya que Dean y Sam pasarían por él en un par de horas mas y ya no sabía en que ocupar su tiempo.

Desde el momento en que la idea de recuperar su gracia se había apoderado de sus pensamientos supo que no sería fácil hacerlo, ya que no era cosa de entrar en internet y poner en el buscador "gracia de un ángel" para obtener la respuesta que necesitaba y ya había revisado media biblioteca. Sabía que tenía que partir por determinar donde había caído, si es que había caído, ya que en momentos pensaba que su gracia se había evaporado dentro de su castigo por dárselas de Dios y simplemente ya no existía, eso sería lo más sensato.

Aburrido, Castiel dejó la biblioteca y trato de comunicarse con Dean para avisarle, sin que este le respondiera, por lo que se dirigió rumbo a casa, caminando. No se había alejado ni media cuadra, cuando sintió el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo.

_-¡Cas!- _La voz de Dean sonaba apremiante.

-¿Qué sucede?

_-¿Puedes venir a la tienda a la que vas por comida? Creo que necesito algo de ayuda._

Rápidamente se dirigió a donde Dean lo estaba esperando, encontrándose fuera de la tienda a los Winchester. Sam estaba sentado en una banca, frente a su hermano, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupado.

-Tenemos un caso- dijo el mayor de los cazadores.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Aun no entiendo cual es el problema de eso, hemos tenido miles de casos, ¿Por qué no resolver este? – Sam le acotaba algo molesto.

-Cas, necesito que te encargues de Sam – dijo Dean, ignorando a su hermano – Tengo que resolver este asunto y no puedo dejarlo solo, menos aun llevarlo conmigo.

-¡Hey! No me puedes tratar como un niño – reclamó Sam, poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a su hermano.

-¿Puedes? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar al ángel.

-Claro.

Castiel no quería entrometerse en las discusiones de los hermanos, sin embargo, Dean tenía razón en ese momento, llevar a Sam a una cacería sería peligroso para todos, ya que podía empezar con una crisis y todos tenían claro que para los Winchester la familia era su máxima debilidad, corriendo peligro la vida del mismo Sam y de los otros, quienes tendrían que ayudarlo, pudiendo quedar indefensos. Pero tampoco podían dejarlo solo en casa, por lo que la opción de que Castiel se quedara con él era bastante razonable, aunque tuviese que dejar a Dean cazando solo.

-No puedes decidir por mí – gritó Sam, haciendo que un par de transeúntes se voltearan a verlo.

-Sam, escucha. ¿Te has puesto a pensar siquiera que ocurriría si en medio de una pelea empiezas a convulsionarte en el piso? O también, ¿qué pasaría si te distrajeras con tus "agradables pensamientos" que últimamente has tenido?

-Sé a lo que quieres llegar, pero en algún momento tengo que enfrentarme a la realidad, ¿o pretendes mantenerme en esa casa encerrado de por vida?

-Sam, creo que Dean tiene razón, recién va a cumplirse un mes desde que empezaron tus alucinaciones. No es algo que se supere tan fácilmente – Castiel quedó mirando al menor de los Winchester, expresándose totalmente convencido.

-¿Ves? Cas me apoya y tú en el fondo sabes que tengo razón – respondió Dean.

-¡Bien! Me quedo con Castiel- dijo Sam bastante irritado- pero ni sueñes que te libraras de mí solo porque te irás a investigar a quien sabe dónde.

Sam entendía la preocupación de su hermano y precisamente por eso en un comienzo no le contó por lo que estaba pasando y aunque no se sentía del todo bien y no podía controlar el infierno desatado en su cabeza quería ayudar en este caso, quizá así pudiendo olvidar el conflicto que tenía en su cabeza. Por lo mismo, ante la negativa de Dean de dejarlo ir con él, solo se cruzo de brazos, indignado pero resignado.

Por otro lado, Dean observó a su hermano con una sonrisa triunfante al haber ganado en este conflicto, sobretodo porque sabría que estaría a salvo en casa. Además, se alegró que Castiel lo apoyara en esto, porque se dio cuenta que si tan solo estuvieran los dos Winchester no sería capaz de controlar la situación y agradeció para sus adentros la presencia del ángel en sus vidas, aunque obviamente, su orgullo no iba a permitir hacérselo saber al ángel, no todavía.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el caso?- Inquirió el ángel.

-Me han llamado diciendo que han estado desapareciendo algunos bebes, todos entre el año y año y medio. No pensábamos que eran de "nuestros casos" hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que todos tenían algo en común: demonios. Fue Jack, un amigo de papá, quien me llamó y me dijo que las casas de los niños perdidos tenían rastros de demonios, ya saben, azufre en ciertos lugares. Su compañero de caza tuvo un accidente y cayó al hospital, por lo que me pidió que lo ayudara en la investigación, ir a visitar a los padres, entre otros.

-¿Qué andarán buscando los demonios en unos niños pequeños? – preguntó Castiel.

-No lo sé. Torturar a los padres para obtener algo a cambio, en el peor de los casos comérselos, ya sabes de todo lo que son capaces esos hijos de puta que nada me sorprendería, así que por eso, tenía pensado ir y averiguarlo.

Dean preparó todo lo necesario para el viaje que emprendería sólo, cargando el auto con todo lo necesario y partió en menos de una hora, dejando a su hermano y a Castiel en la casa que hasta ahora había sido su hogar. El ángel fue quien quedó a cargo de todo: las compras, la limpieza y sobre todo el cuidado de Sam. No podía evitar observar a cada momento al más pequeño de los Winchester, su condición le preocupaba bastante, más aún porque Sam no se quejaba e intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, aunque claramente su condición no mejoraba.

Sam, por otro lado, solo se sentó molesto y derrotado en el salón, con su computador en las piernas. No estaba para nada de acuerdo de haber dejado a su hermano ir solo y quedarse en casa por culpa de las alucinaciones, sintiéndose vulnerable. A pesar de que había intentado varias cosas para evitar las imágenes que lo atormentaban, nada parecía funcionar. Y es que no solo recordaba mediante fotografías mentales lo que había ocurrido, sino también las sensaciones habían llegado a él, sintiendo el intenso dolor y desesperación que vivió junto a Lucifer.

Nada servía, hasta que, un par de días después de que Dean se marchara, descubrió una forma de aminorar las imágenes y sensaciones, aunque fuera de manera temporal, una solución en la que debía actuar cauteloso ante las inquisitivas miradas del ángel, ya que tenía claro que él y su hermano no lo aprobarían.

Dean acababa de llegar a Charlotte, Carolina del Norte, en donde se había encontrado con Jack y habían partido inmediatamente rumbo a una de las primeras casas que visitarían. Una pareja joven los recibió e invito a pasar al interior. Ambos se veían bastante agotados y demacrados a pesar de su juventud y Dean no pudo dejar de notar lo vulnerable que se veía la mujer, quien a pesar de no estar llorando, cuando hablaba de su pequeña Emily, no podía evitar soltar un par de lagrimas y dar cuenta de que ya lo había llorado todo. Los invitó a entrar al cuarto del bebé, todo decorado de un suave rosado.

-¿Está todo tal cual como quedó en el momento en que se llevaron a la criatura? – preguntó Dean a la mujer. El cazador podía notar el surco que se formaba dejado de los ojos, quizá por el cansancio y la falta de sueño.

-Sí, solo limpie un poco, luego de la autorización de la policía. El piso estaba regado de pedazos de vidrio, al igual que la cuna de Emily.

-¿Notaron algo extraño antes del secuestro? – preguntó Jack.

-No, nada especial.

-Muy bien, ¿me acompañan al salón un momento mientras mi compañero toma algunas fotos y registra el cuarto? – preguntó Jack, al momento en que salía del cuarto, seguido de la pareja y bajaban los tres las escaleras, dejando a Dean unos minutos más.

Dean aprovechó de revisar el cuarto minuciosamente, sobre todo las cercanías de la cuna y la ventana, en donde encontró restos de azufre, no mucho debido a que, como asumió Dean, debió ser limpiado a la rápida por la dueña de casa. Confirmó de inmediato que los niños debían estar en manos de demonios.

Unos fuertes sonidos se escucharon desde el salón, haciendo que dejara sus pensamientos de lado un instante y bajó rápidamente para encontrarse con una inquietante escena. Jack estaba en el piso, con el cuello desgarrado de donde salía gran cantidad de sangre, mas aun el hombre ya no vivía.

Los padres yacían en el sueño, inconscientes. Y nuevamente, rastros de azufre en el lugar.

-Demonios…

La madre de la pequeña Emily se incorporó de la nada con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, mientras no quitaba los ojos de su pareja y luego los posaba en Dean.

-¡Dean! Que sorpresa. ¿Andas buscando a la pequeña Emily?

-¿Dónde está? – exigió el cazador acercándose amenazadoramente.

-No te deberías entrometer en asuntos de gente grande, Dean, no tienen nada que ver contigo.

-Los demonios vaya que tienen que ver conmigo, créeme, son mi especialidad- sonrió con suficiencia.

-Pero esto va más allá de un simple caso de demonios. Esa petulancia, querido, algún día va a terminar acabando contigo – se acercó a Dean y le acarició el rostro, al momento en que por su boca, salió un humo negro, sumido en un grito agujo y fuerte, haciendo que la mujer cayera al piso, inconsciente.

Sam pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo frente a su laptop buscando información acerca del caso que Dean estaba investigando, además de ayudar en lo que podía con las cosas domesticas, manteniendo largas conversaciones con Castiel sobre cualquier tema. Comía con regularidad y se le veía algo de mejoría, cosa que alegraba bastante al ángel, quien mientras realizaba el quehacer diario, algo que ya se había vuelto parte de su rutina con los hermanos, se dedicaba a observar a Sam. Pero pasados un par de días, empezó a notar ciertas cosas que lo inquietaron.

Pudo observar que Sam permanecía sospechosamente tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, de tanto en tanto se levantaba para buscar algo para comer o ir al baño, pero eran estas últimas escapadas las que empezaron a hacerse más frecuentes y prolongadas. Después de cuatro días solos, el ángel notó que a pesar de ver al menor de los Winchester más tranquilo y sin presentar signos de ser torturado internamente, sus constantes idas al baño devolvían a un Sam pálido y en cierta forma agotada. Fue en la noche del cuarto día cuando Castiel se decidió llamar a Dean al ver como el cazador tiritaba, con un rostro enfermizo, luego de salir de una de sus tantas visitas al baño.

_-¿Cas? ¿Está todo bien? – _fueron las palabras que dijo inmediatamente Dean al ver el nombre del ángel en la pantalla de su móvil.

-No, por eso he decidido llamarte – Castiel hablaba en susurro desde la cocina mientras el menor de los cazadores comía una barrita de cereal que había encontrado en su bolso, mientras veía televisión.

_-¿Qué ocurrió?_

-Es Sam, a pesar de que no se ve afectado por las alucinaciones, está pálido y enfermizo, al punto de temblar de pies a cabeza. Todo esto se intensifica cuando se encierra en el baño, algo que ocurre quizá más seguido de lo normal.

_-¿En el baño?_ – Dean soltó una risita - _Cas, ¿no podrá ser que mi hermano, quien ha permanecido tanto tiempo encerrado en esa casa, sin un contacto femenino, este calmando todas las necesidades biológicas de cada hombre?_

-¿Qué? No… no entiendo lo que me estás hablando – Comentó Castiel serio, sin entender a su amigo, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

_-Por la mierda, Cas, no me pidas que te lo explique._

-Pero, ¿por qué no?

_-Cas, olvídalo, esas cosas no se explican._

-Pero…

-Cas, mejor anda a ver a Sam, no le quites un ojo de encima, mira que ese bruto no dice nada hasta que se le escapa de las manos o en su defecto, se manda el error del siglo, ya hemos visto lo que pasa cuando nos oculta algo, ya sabes, Lucifer bailando en la tierra.

El ángel cortó y le llevó un café a Sam, quien se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Decidió que sería mejor no despertarlo, por lo que dejó el café en la mesita de centro y se sentó en el sillón frente a él.

Luego de un par de horas, Castiel dormía en el sillón, al instante en que Sam despertó de golpe, tomando una bocanada de aire, algo asustado. Las pesadillas que cada noche lo atormentaban tanto, estaban intensificándose y poniéndose más crudas, reflejando casi por completo lo que había vivido en la jaula, haciendo recordar cosas que estaban guardadas bajo mil llaves en algún lugar de sus recuerdos. Las imágenes se repetían una por una, como una secuencia, haciéndolo temblar, aterrado, asqueado.

No aguantó más y corrió al baño.

Se apoyó contra el lavamanos y se miró al espejo. Estaba hecho un desastre, las alucinaciones no lo dejaban, sabía perfectamente que lo que veía, oía y sentía no era real, pero no podía evitarlo con solo desearlo, necesitaba algo más.

Tomó el botiquín y empezó a rebuscar en él, hasta que encontró lo que quería: una pequeña cajita que contenía unas hojas de afeitar. Tomo una de ellas con cuidado para no cortarse los dedos, se subió la manga del brazo izquierdo dejando al descubierto una serie de cortes superficiales, algunos de ellos apenas estaban empezando a cicatrizar. Con la hoja procedió a hacerse un nuevo corte en el brazo, mientras la hoja abría su piel, sentía como la voz que lo perturbaba empezaba a callar, haciendo que la realidad y en ese instante agradable dolor predominaban. La sangre empezó a escurrir por sus muñecas y suspiro de alivio. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que era autodestructivo y que cada vez que lo hacía debía cortar un poco más profundo para conseguir el mismo efecto, pero era la única forma de parar un rato las alucinaciones, así que no la dejaría tan fácilmente.

Luego de pasar la hoja nuevamente por su piel, puso su brazo bajo la llave con el agua corriendo para limpiarse la sangre, luego se secó se aplicó un poco de alcohol, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido ante el contacto del liquido con su piel debido al ardor, para luego vendar su brazo y arreglarse la camisa, para disponerse a limpiar la sangre del lavamanos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Castiel con calma, quien se dedico a observar desde el marco de la puerta del baño. Había despertado a los minutos de que Sam entrara al baño y cuando se dispuso a buscarlo, encontró la puerta semi abierta, pudiendo presenciar la acción del menor de los Winchester.

Sam se volteó, quedando frente a frente del ángel quien lo miraba fijamente. Quedó helado al ver como los ojos de Castiel se posaron finalmente en su camisa, ensangrentada a pesar de todo lo que intentó evitarlo.

-Cas, yo…

Castiel se acercó y con más fuerza de lo normal, recordando al cazador la época de cuando su amigo era un ángel completamente, lo sujeto por el brazo, subiéndole la manga de la camisa y revisando las vendas, dejando que descubriera lo que estas cubrían, sin intentar evitarlo, completamente resignado.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a Dean - suplicó Sam bajando la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué lo haces? - le preguntó Castiel sin saber que esperar y sin soltarle el brazo.

-Me ayuda con las alucinaciones, es lo único que hace que saca de mi cabeza momentáneamente las mil cosas que me atormentan de mi visita a la jaula de Lucifer - respondió Sam con la mirada clavada en el suelo, incapaz de mirar a Castiel.

-¡Sólo te dañas a ti mismo!- respondió el ángel exasperado - Sam mírame, debes entender una cosa, yo ya no puedo curar tus heridas, menos aun revivirte en caso de que tu "solución a las alucinaciones" se haga irreversible.

-Tú no lo entiendes, no soporto esta situación, ¡he tratado de mil maneras! Nada sirve excepto esto - miró los cortes de su brazo - es lo que me trae a la realidad, aleja las alucinaciones. Tú no sabes lo que es esto, ni sospechas lo que es recordar cada una de las cosas que Lucifer hizo conmigo, su voz resonando en mi cabeza, sentir su frio tacto contra mi piel, prohibiendo gritar, hablar, respirar – gritó Sam, ya alterado - ¡Tu no sabes…! - se detuvo a mitad de frase, dibujándose una expresión de terror en su rostro y se quedó paralizado.

-¡Sam!- Castiel lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió levemente, pero el menor de los Winchester no reaccionaba. Creyó que se desmayaría, como ya había sucedido antes, pero algo muy diferente pasó: Sam empujó a Castiel, quien cayó sobre la cama, se dirigió hacia su bolso y empezó a buscar mientras temblaba descontroladamente, hasta que sacó una navaja.

-¡Sam! ¡No! - Castiel trató de quitarle el arma, pero fue demasiado tarde, el menor de los Winchester de un solo golpe se atravesó el antebrazo izquierdo, dando un alarido de dolor.

Castiel corrió hacia él, le quitó el cuchillo del brazo de una sola vez, al momento que Sam volvía a gritar de dolor, la sangre empezó a brotar profusamente.

-Cas, ayúdame… - fue lo último que dijo Sam antes de desmayarse en los brazos del ángel.

Dean acababa de terminar de revisar la tercera casa y ultima en donde había ocurrido una de las desapariciones, ya advertido de que los demonios eran los responsables. En la segunda casa, después de la de Emily, no se encontraban los padres y solo estaba la abuela del pequeño Dylan Smecker, cuidando la casa y apenada por la pérdida de su nieto, le relató que los padres del pequeño se habían ido hace dos días a casa de unos parientes, algo que le llamó la atención al mayor de los Winchester. Lo mismo ocurrió con la última casa, en donde Collin Woods llevaba poco menos de una semana desaparecido, al igual que su padre, según informo la señora Woods al recibir a Dean en su casa.

El caso estaba realmente extraño y admitía que necesitaba la ayuda de Sam y de Castiel, por lo que esa misma noche arregló sus cosas y partió rumbo a casa, ansiando terminar con esto de una vez por todas.


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Destino o casualidad?

**Capitulo 6:**

Estaba cansado. Dean Winchester llevaba horas manejando y su único anhelo era lanzarse a ese poco cómodo pero tan familiar sillón que había en la sala de lo que él llamaba "hogar", porque era lo más parecido a uno desde que la casa de Bobby había sido reducida a cenizas.

Abrió la puerta, lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a su hermano ni al ángel, avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, encontrándose con Sam recostado en el sillón y a Castiel sentado en la mesa de centro. Ambos, al verlo llegar, palidecieron.

-¿Qué mierda paso acá? – preguntó Dean, dando grandes pasos hasta quedar junto a Castiel, viendo las manos ensangrentadas de éste, al igual que unos vendajes y la camisa de Sam.

-Tenemos un problema, Dean – respondió el ángel levantándose y quedando junto a él, dedicándole una mirada preocupada al menor de los cazadores.

Castiel se acercó a Sam y sin que este pusiera resistencia, le levantó las mangas de su camisa, dejando al descubierto la serie de heridas sin cicatrizar, sin contar la más profunda que se había hecho con el cuchillo en una situación muy confusa, incluso para el mismo cazador.

-¡Sam! ¡¿En que estas pensando? – exclamó escandalosamente Dean a su hermano.

-Dean, es la única forma que tengo de soportar las alucinaciones, siempre y cuando sepa que solo sea algo superficial – respondió Sam, tratando de sonar calmado.

-Pero te enterraste un cuchillo en el brazo… - acotó Castiel.

-Perdí el control, pero no volverá a suceder- replicó rápidamente Sam, lucía apenado y adolorido, por lo que bajó la mirada, esperando que su hermano dijera algo, más bien esperaba que lo reprendiera duramente y Dean no se hizo esperar.

-¡Genial!, lo que nos faltaba. Nuestra vida, que de por sí nunca ha sido de rositas se está volviendo aun peor- continuó ahora mirando severamente a su hermano, muy dolido por la situación- Por mucho que te calme las alucinaciones, ¡No lo hagas! ¿Te das cuenta que ya no puedes estar solo? ¡Demonios Sam!, no podremos quitarte un ojo de encima. Querías convencernos de que estabas mejorando, que podías tomar tus propias decisiones, ¡y ahora nos sales con esto! - Dean terminó de decir esto pasándose la mano por la cara en señal de cansancio, pensando en que dedicado toda su vida a cuidar a su hermano y éste siempre terminaba mintiéndole o haciendo algo que lo estropeaba todo.

Dean estaba desesperado, sabía que hería a su hermano con cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, haciendo que este recordara cada uno de los errores que había cometido en el pasado, pero era lo más suave que podía decirle. Había veces en que quería decirle cosas peores a su hermano, pero se las guardaba para sí, porque le dolía incluso pensarlas, si para él eran hirientes, tenía muy claro que serían devastadoras para Sam.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, haciendo que Sam evocara recuerdos de su infancia, cuando su hermano lo regañaba por haberse escapado mientras este dormía. El mayor de los cazadores se quedó quieto y en silencio, dio un suspiro, se acercó a su hermano, ya resignado y se dispuso a revisar los cortes.

-Cas, trae aguja e hilo.- dijo Dean algo más calmado.

Luego de suturar la herida más grande que tenía en el brazo, desinfectó las demás y las vendó, llevando finalmente a Sam al cuarto para que pudiera descansar.

-¿Cómo te fue con el caso? – preguntó Castiel sentándose junto a Dean en el pequeño sillón que tenía el cuarto.

-No tan bien, tu entiendes, los demonios nunca han sido nuestros aliados. Mataron a Jack mientras yo investigaba. Estos hijos de puta parece que se traen algo grande entre manos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó un interesado Sam, quien atento escuchaba la conversación entre su hermano y el ángel.

-¡Tú duérmete!- le dijo Dean de forma cortante a su hermano.

-Dean, por favor…- Sam comenzó a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-El demonio que poseía a la madre de Emily- dijo en voz alta para callar a Sam, claramente no tenía ganas de escucharlo- me dijo que este no era un simple caso de demonios, con esa típica petulancia que tienen. Como odio a esas abominaciones.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- inquirió el ángel.

-Me faltó hablar con una pareja que supuestamente "estaban de viaje" y volverían en un par de días, ¿Qué clase de padres se van de viaje con un hijo desaparecido? Así que pensaba que fuéramos a verlos, claro, eso antes de encontrarme con la sorpresita de Sam- terminó dirigiéndole una dura mirada a su hermano.

-Pero no veo el inconveniente, Dean, creo que podríamos ir los tres, así no perdemos de vista a Sam y podemos terminar con el caso- dijo el ángel sensatamente.

Sam le sonrió a Castiel en agradecimiento por su apoyo, se alegraba que, de cierta forma, este propusiera una forma de salir de esa casa, porque luego de lo ocurrido, ya estaba asumiendo que iba a pasar atado a esa cama por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-No tenemos otra opción, tendremos que ir los tres a ver qué sucede.- dijo el mayor de los hermanos totalmente resignado- partiremos al anochecer, así el suicida Sam aprovecha de recuperar fuerzas para el viaje que nos espera.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se apoyó en el auto con las manos, estaba afligido. Las cosas no están saliendo como deseaba, necesitaban a Bobby y, sobretodo, necesitaba que su hermano dejara de tener esas alucinaciones, no podía permitir que siguiera haciéndose daño para tratar de calmar algo de su agonía. Claramente la situación lo superaba, pero debía mostrarse fuerte sin importar cuán destrozado estuviese por dentro, sobre todo ahora que su hermano lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse, haciendo que levantara la mirada para ver llegar a Castiel junto a Sam, ambos llevaban un pequeño bolso con todo lo necesario. Ya habían cargado el auto con las armas y todo lo necesario. Dean entró al auto y le dio una última mirada a su "hogar" antes de partir.

Llegaron a Charlotte, Carolina del Norte luego de manejar casi toda la noche. Sentían el cuerpo agarrotado y todo lo que querían era bajarse del auto de una buena vez para estirar las piernas, por lo que pasaron a desayunar a un local que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad para luego ir a un motel a dejar las cosas, cambiarse de ropa y partir nuevamente rumbo a la casa del desaparecido bebé Dylan Smecker, donde Dean había prometido a la abuela del pequeño que volvería ese día para entrevistarse con los padres, quienes debían llegar temprano.

Aparcaron en la esquina, Sam y Castiel se quedaron en el auto, mientras Dean se dirigía rumbo a la casa.

Estacionado fuera de la casa, había un auto en donde escondido por la puerta del maletero que estaba abierta, estaba un hombre guardando algunas cosas. Al ver a Dean acercarse, vestido con su traje negro y corbata azul a paso lento y despreocupado, cerró el maletero de golpe y se acercó a él. Era un hombre de no más de treinta años pero que lucía cansado y bastante serio.

-Buenos días, ¿es usted el señor Smecker?

-Sí, ¿y usted?

-John Smith, FBI – Dean sacó su identificación falsa y se la mostró. El joven la observó por unos instantes y luego poso sus ojos en el cazador nuevamente – me han dejado a cargo del caso de su hijo.

-¿Aun no hay noticias de él? – preguntó con un dejo de ansiedad.

-Nada aún, pero quizá usted pueda ayudarnos, ¿me podría decir quien se dio cuenta que el niño había desaparecido?

-Mi mujer, ella fue al cuarto de Dylan y ya no estaba. Su ventana estaba abierta, por eso creemos que alguien pudo haber entrado por ahí y se lo llevó.

En ese instante, una mujer salió de la casa y se aproximó a donde estaban los dos hombres conversando.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la mujer suavemente a su marido, con los gestos de la cara algo tensos.

-El señor Smith del FBI viene a interrogarnos.

-Oh... – dijo la mujer, tratando de sonreír.

Dean notó lo incomoda que estaba la mujer, mientras cargaba una cartera y un bolso azul con dibujos de autos, cubiertos ambos por una gruesa chaqueta. Se notaba que iban de salida.

-Nosotros tenemos un compromiso en este instante, pero si viene más tarde, podemos tener una conversación más larga – indicó el señor Smecker mientras volvía a abrir el maletero y su esposa guardaba las cosas que traía en la mano.

El cazador se quedó mirando el contenido del maletero el par de segundos que estuvo abierto. No solo ahora estaba el bolso con dibujos, sino que había una manta, un termo, un par de biberones y una bolsa de pañales.

-Oh, por supuesto, ¿les parece si vuelvo después de almuerzo?

-Claro, perfecto.

Con un gesto de la mano, Dean se dio la media vuelta rumbo al auto ante la mirada inquisidora de los señores Smecker, quienes esperaron a que se perdiera de vista para dar marcha al auto.

-Vamos a seguirlos – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Dean a Sam y a Castiel una vez de regreso en el auto antes de apretar el acelerador y seguirlos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? – preguntó Castiel desde el asiento de atrás.

-Nada sospechoso, fue más bien lo que vi lo que me llamo la atención, estaban cargando el auto con muchas cosas que supongo deben ser del pequeño Dylan, como mantas, pañales, comida.

-¿Crees que ellos estén poseídos? – inquirió Sam, tratando de unirse a la conversación.

-Es probable, no quise comprobarlo para así poder seguirlos y ver si nos llevan donde los niños desaparecidos.

La pareja se dirigió a un callejón algo apartado de la ciudad, donde sacaron las cosas del maletero y entraron por una de las diversas puertas gastadas y sucias que estaba al lado de un gran contenedor de basura. Los cazadores, ya armados, decidieron seguir los pasos de los Smecker y entraron por la misma puerta, encontrándose inmediatamente con una empinada escalera que conducía a otra puerta.

Con sigilo y mucho cuidado, cruzaron la puerta, listos para atacar a quien se lanzara sobre ellos, sin embargo, solo llegaron a un salón sin ningún mueble en donde solo encontraron el cuerpo del señor Smecker tirado en el suelo, con el cuello roto y un camino de sangre conduciendo hacia el único camino que había, un pasillo algo lúgubre.

Precavidos, siguieron el rastro de sangre, llegando finalmente a encontrar el dueño de ella, sin vida, apoyado en la pared de un largo pasillo con varias puertas, muchas de las cuales estaban abiertas. Registraron con cuidado las primeras, donde se encontraron con cuerpos desgarrados y sangre por todas partes, sintiéndo voces apagadas por estar encerradas tras las puertas.

-¿Qué mierda se traen entre manos los demonios? – dijo Dean en un susurro, al momento que entraba a uno de los cuartos y se encontraba con tres demonios que estaban sobre la señora Smecker, o el demonio que poseía su cuerpo, atada a una camilla en donde estas criaturas acostumbraban a torturar a los de su especie.

Sam fue el primero en lanzarse a los demonios, siendo expulsado por los aires, azotándose contra la pared. Dean y Castiel se lanzaron a atacar a los restantes. El ruido atrajo a otros demonios, quienes no solo se lanzaron en picada sobre los cazadores, sino también a atacar a los mismos de su especie que claramente no eran del mismo bando.

En ese instante todo se torno confuso. Los demonios, quienes habían aumentado su número considerablemente se atacaban entre ellos, pero sin dejar ni un segundo a los cazadores. Mientras Dean intentaba atacar con el cuchillo de Ruby a una mujer que acababa de entrar, un poseído arremetía en su contra y trataba de arrebatarle el cuchillo. La mujer, sin embargo, hizo volar por los aires al demonio que trataba de atacar a Dean, momento que él utilizó para enterrarle el arma a la altura del estomago. Algo similar ocurría con Castiel, quien acababa de caer el suelo sobre una de las criaturas y lo golpeaba hasta que otro lo jalaba por los brazos tratando de arremeter en contra de ambos. Sam vio al ángel en problemas y con la escopeta con municiones de sal gruesa, disparó al demonio que sujetaba a su amigo, quien una vez libre, lanzó agua bendita en el rostro a quien él tenía acorralado en el piso, haciendo que se retorciera.

Cuando volvían a enfrentarse solamente a tres demonios, Castiel se encargó de lanzarles agua bendita a cada uno, mientras Dean enterraba el cuchillo en cada uno, matándolos de una sola estocada, dejando solamente a la señora Smecker aun sentada en la silla, sin posibilidad de moverse, debido a los símbolos que estaban grabados en las correas que la ataban de manos y piernas. La mujer había dejado de mostrar su humanidad en sus ojos y solo se veía el negro azabache mirar fijamente a los cazadores.

-Los Winchester y el ángel rebelde, que honor – dijo la mujer con un tono burlón – ¿Qué los trae por acá? ¿Aun buscando a los pequeños?

-Y parece que no somos los únicos, ¿Qué se traen entre manos, eh? Mugrosos demonios de todo el mundo peleándose entre sí, ¿por unos niños? No es normal, ni siquiera para nosotros – comentó Dean mientras rodeaba a la mujer, con el cuchillo en manos, mientras Sam y Castiel salieron del cuarto para revisar los que faltaban.

-Hace mucho tiempo las cosas dejaron de ser normales, Dean. Tanto preocuparte de los leviatanes ha hecho que te olvides de nosotros, son unos ingratos ¿sabían?- terminó el demonio sin dejar su tono burlón, pese a la delicada situación en que se encontraba.

Dean se acercó lentamente e hizo un superficial corte en el brazo de la mujer, que dio un grito agudo y fuerte, retorciéndose en la silla.

-¿Dónde están los niños? – preguntó sin más rodeos y bastante serio, lo que pensaba hacer para obtener información no le gustaba, pero no se inmutaría en poner en práctica los conocimientos que adquirió durante su estadía en el infierno, mientras fuese necesario.

-No lo sé – dijo risueña, respirando con dificultad.

-¿No? – acercó peligrosamente el cuchillo a pecho, para terminar en el cuello, haciéndole otro corte mientras los gritos de la mujer resonaban en el cuarto, mutando finalmente en una risa enfermiza.

La puerta se abrió, entrando Sam y Castiel, quienes llegaron hasta donde estaba Dean.

-No hay nada, registramos todo y ni rastro de los niños – Dijo el menor de los cazadores.

-¡¿Dónde están? – exigió Dean muy enojado, rozando el cuchillo en el pecho de la mujer, haciendo presión con suavidad.

-Mátame y tendrán muchos problemas- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa desagradable en los labios.

-Oh, eso quiero verlo.-contestó Dean en tono desafiante.

Dean no se sentía intimidado por aquel insignificante demonio, así que continuó haciéndole unos cortes en diversas partes del cuerpo, le causaba un cierto placer infringirle heridas en las zonas más sensibles, los gritos desgarradores que lanzaba el demonio no le molestaban en lo absoluto, más bien le divertían. Comenzó a dejarse llevar por sus instintos de tortura, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y olvidando que Sam y Castiel estaban allí también, hasta que su hermano fue quien le quito bruscamente el cuchillo de las manos entre los gritos de la mujer y empezó a recitar el exorcismo, haciendo que la mujer, algo mas asustada, botaba un humo negro de la boca.

La acción de Sam le molestó bastante, pues se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Dean tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sintió arrepentido por dejarse llevar por su lado sádico, se sintió aún peor por haberlo disfrutado, pero eso fue algo que no estaba bajo su control. Sintió algo de miedo frente a la situación, pero no era habitual en él conversar de esas cosas con Sam o Castiel, así que como siempre optó por tragarse sus inquietudes y para borrar todos esos pensamientos de su mente se centró el exorcismo que practicaba su hermano.

-Tendrán a los leviatanes y a los demonios en su contra y el único ángel que les queda es completamente inútil – la mujer, entre sus gritos, no perdía oportunidad de escupir ácidos comentarios hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde están? – volvió a preguntar Dean, al mismo tiempo que Sam recitaba el exorcismo y la mujer se retorcía y con rostro de dolor, gritaba.

-En el último cuarto, detrás de la estantería de libros – soltó en un alarido que casi reventó los oídos de todos los presentes.

Sam se detuvo al momento en que su hermano, acompañado por el ángel se dirigían a donde el demonio les había indicado, y sin despegarle un ojo a la agitada mujer, se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas para vigilarla y esperar al resto. Era una pequeña oficina, con un escritorio en medio, en donde la pared del fondo estaba cubierta por tres estanterías llenas de libros. Movieron las estanterías, encontrando una puerta trampa, sin cerraduras, que más bien parecía una extensión de la pared. Dean le dio una patada, haciendo que esta se abriera hacia dentro.

Y ahí estaba lo que andaban buscando.

Cuatro pequeñas cunas. ¿Cuatro? Algo extrañados, se acercaron y vieron a cuatro niños dormir plácidamente, de un año cada uno aproximadamente.

-¿Han cargado alguna vez a un bebe? – preguntó Dean a Castiel, mientras se acercaba a la cuna más cercana, haciendo que quien dormía en ella abriera perezosamente los ojos al sentir las cálidas manos de Dean, quien lo cargó en sus brazos.

-No, nun… ¿Qué estás haciendo? - dijo Castiel algo asustado.

Dean se acercó y le extendió los brazos, con el pequeño curioso ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, para que el ángel lo recibiera.

-No pretenderás que lleve a los cuatro yo solo, ¿verdad?- dijo Dean muy serio.

-Claro que no.

Con algo de temor, recibió a la criatura en sus brazos, quien a pesar de lo curioso que estaba, cerró los ojos en cuanto fue sostenido por Castiel, volviendo a dormir.

-Bien, porque tendrás que cargar con dos.

En el brazo que le quedaba libre, Dean le entregó a un segundo bebe, ahora claramente una niña por el vestido rosado que usaba.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible.

Dean cargó a los restantes niños y salió del cuarto, para llegar hasta donde estaba Sam, quien observaba al demonio algo afligido.

-Sammy habla solo, a que limites se puede llegar, ¿eh? – se burló el demonio al ver llegar al resto.

-Termina con ella, Sam – le dijo su hermano, ignorando las palabras de la mujer, aunque cada una de ellas había calado en él.

El menor de los Winchester se acercó y tratando de volver en sí, empezó a recitar el exorcismo, muy rápido. El demonio solo siguió botando humo negro por la boca, retorciéndose y riéndose entre el dolor.

-Todos ustedes van a morir, lo saben, ¿cierto?

-_Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. – _Sam, sin pensarlo más, hizo que finalmente saliera el demonio del cuerpo de la mujer, quemándose bajo sus pies.

Sam se acercó a la mujer para revisar sus signos vitales, confirmando que respiraba, pero con dificultad, caída en la inconsciencia.

-¿Qué haremos con ella? – preguntó.

-La llevaremos a su casa junto al niño, su abuela podrá encargarse de ellos.

Llevaron a los bebes y a la mujer hasta el auto, tratando de hacer todo rápidamente, ya que con ambos brazos cargados, quedaban en clara desventaja ante cualquier tipo de ataque. Sentaron a la mujer adelante, junto a Dean mientras atrás iba Sam y Castiel cargando a los niños que aun dormían.

Aun quedaban unos quince minutos de recorrido, cuando la mujer se despertó, completamente desorientada y asustada.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con voz débil.

-Vamos a casa, señora Smecker – le respondió Dean, tratando de sonreír para calmarla, algo que no resulto mucho, ya que era Sam el encargado de las cosas con tacto.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la mujer evidentemente asustada.

-Fui esta mañana a su casa para investigar la desaparición de su hijo.

-¿Dylan? ¿Dónde está Dylan? – se incorporo de golpe.

-Supongo que uno de estos niños debe ser Dylan.

La mujer se volteo al escuchar la profunda voz de Castiel, haciendo que dieran un saltó de la impresión al ver a tanto niño reunido. Ella sonrió al ver a su hijo en los brazos del ángel y se acercó para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Lo último que recuerdo fue haber estado en el cuarto de Dylan luego de que desapareciera y luego todo se volvió negro y borroso.

-Usted fue poseída.- dijo Dean.

-¿Qué? – la mujer no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Demonios. Los niños que van atrás también habían desaparecido en manos de ellos.- dijo el ángel.

Dean a grandes rasgos explicó todo lo sucedido a la mujer, quien no pudo contener el llanto mientras escuchaba con atención, abrazando a su hijo que ya había despertado y miraba a su madre. Fue Sam quien calmó a la mujer, ya que su hermano había olvidado hace muchos años lo que era la delicadeza de contar las cosas y el ángel nunca tuvo tacto para decir nada, sobre todo en el instante en que debieron contarle sobre su marido, a quien habían encontrado muerto.

Llegaron a casa y la mujer se bajó, apretando a su hijo contra su pecho. Trató de sonreír a la vez que unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-No sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi pequeño y por mí- dijo la mujer aún muy afectada por lo que había vivido.

-Solo tenga cuidado, si nota cualquier cosa extraña, no dude en llamarnos – dijo Sam desde el asiento de atrás.

-Lo haré. Muchas gracias.- dijo la mujer antes de alejarse rumbo a su casa.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Entonces, la pequeña Emily es la única chica – dijo Dean, quien cargaba a la pequeña y caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Collin Woods, según la foto y características descritas en el informe, seria este pequeño de cabello castaño claro – dijo Sam señalando al niño que dormía en la cama, junto un pequeño de pelo castaño oscuro, quien no había despertado en ningún momento – y Dylan ya fue entregado a su madre, pero ¿Y el otro?

Los Winchester se quedaron mirando al pequeño que dormía plácidamente, justo al instante en que Castiel entraba al cuarto que estaban rentando con un par de frazadas extras que había conseguido en recepción.

-Quizá es otra víctima del caso – comentó Dean.

-Pero solo había registro de tres niños perdidos, por lo menos en este caso – dijo Sam, ayudando a Castiel con las frazadas para cubrir a los pequeños.

-¿Qué haremos con los niños? – preguntó el ángel.

-Devolverlos a sus familiares lo antes posible, claro, luego de comprobar que no son padres poseídos – respondió Sam mientras Dean le entregaba a la pequeña.

-Mañana por la mañana iremos a dejarlos, así lo que nos queda de día nos encargamos de asegurarnos de que vuelven a un hogar a prueba de demonios – Dean se dirigió al baño y se mojo la cara, estaba agotado.

-Dean, tú que sabes más de estas cosas, deberías ir con Cas a comprar pañales y cosas por el estilo, aprovechando que están durmiendo.- dijo Sam mirando a su hermano.

-¿Estás loco? Te quitamos los ojos de encima por un segundo y ya estás haciendo estupideces.- dijo Dean mirando a Sam y luego el brazo lastimado de éste.

-Dean estoy bien, además que necesitarás ayuda con las compras- insistió Sam.

-No te dejaré sólo, y para cuando vuelva encontrarte en pedazos- respondió enojado el mayor de los hermanos.

-Dean, hablo en serio, me siento bien- dijo Sam mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-No te quedarás solo, menos con tres bebés a cargo. No eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo y quieres quedarte a cargo de tres pequeños inocentes.- Dijo Dean tratando de terminar la conversación.

Castiel miraba desde la puerta la escena con curiosidad y algo divertido. Sam se volvió hacia él y trato de aprovechar de poner al ángel de su parte.

-Cas, dile algo por favor.- dijo Sam usando su técnica infalible cuando quería conseguir algo, así que miró al ángel con ojos de cachorrito y suplicantes.

-¡Sam! Eso es un truco sucio- dijo Dean, quien se había percatado de las intenciones de su hermano tras esa mirada que tan bien conocía, él mismo sabía que era imposible decirle que no cuando su hermano pedía las cosas de esa forma, incluso dudaba que Castiel fuera inmune a aquella mirada.

-Dean…-comenzó a decir el ángel, hasta que Dean lo interrumpió.

-¡Cas, sólo es manipulación de Sam!- exclamó Dean con un dejo de exasperación.

-Dean ¡Cállate!- respondió insolentemente el ángel, volviendo la mirada hacia Sam.

Dean se sorprendió mucho al ver esa nueva faceta de Castiel, normalmente era bastante dócil y calmado, difícilmente se enojaba por lo cual era muy raro verlo reaccionar así, pese a que él mismo se encargaba de hostigarlo prácticamente todos los días. Definitivamente eran una mala influencia para el ángel, más bien Dean era la mala influencia, pero jamás lo reconocería así que en su mente se encargó de culpar a Sam.

-Sam ¿cómo es eso de que estás bien?- preguntó Castiel mirando fija y seriamente al menor de los hermanos, tanto así que Sam sintió casi como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

-No lo sé, solo me siento bien. No hay voces, imágenes ni nada por el estilo.- respondió Sam con total sinceridad, hasta un poco extrañado de lo que acababa de decir. Castiel no le quitaba la mirada de encima – anoche estaba realmente mal, incluso luego de que Dean llegara seguía escuchando y viendo cosas.

-Sam, no mientas- dijo Dean cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión que le causo la insolencia del ángel- estas cosas no se pasan de la noche a la mañana.

-Lo sé, y créeme, no estoy mintiendo. Reconozco que es bastante extraño, pero definitivamente no me quejo- dijo el menor de los hermanos.

Castiel aún lo seguía mirando fijamente, como si pudiera ver hasta los rincones más recónditos de la mente de Sam. Aunque no tuviera su gracia, aún podía saber cuando una persona mentía, y con mayor razón a los hermanos. Conocía a los Winchester desde siempre, más ahora que vivía con ellos, observado de cerca y detenidamente su comportamiento, así que no caería aunque fuera en el más elaborado de sus engaños.

-Dean, Sam no miente- dijo Castiel seriamente.

-Cas, que seas humano no significa que tengas que ser estúpido- dijo Dean con cero tacto. Así fue como se ganó una mirada asesina de Castiel, de esas que paralizan a cualquiera. Antes ya se había ganado unas cuantas y tenía claro a lo que conducían esas miradas: una paliza, por lo que decidió cerrar la boca.

-Cas ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda ser esto?- inquirió Sam mirando al ángel.

-No lo sé Sam, pero lo veremos cuando regresemos porque estos pequeños necesitarán algunas cosas - contestó el ángel.

-Ok, esta es una batalla perdida- dijo Dean para sí mismo muy molesto- Cas, vámonos ahora mismo para regresar pronto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Qué es esto, Dean? – preguntaba el ángel por cada cosa que el cazador añadía al carrito.

-Cas, ya te dije, esas son toallitas húmedas para limpiarlos porque tu entiendes que los niños no van al baño, ¿cierto? – el ángel le devolvió una mirada, ofendido – Debo decir que he visto la cantidad que llegan a cagar en un día y te lo dijo, pueden llegar a doblar su peso.

-¿Te gustan los niños, Dean?

Dean solo lo observo. Claro que le gustaban los niños y muchas veces, cuando imaginaba su vida normal, se veía rodeado de niños torturándolo y comiéndose sus dulces, él gritando y correteando tras ellos. Pero admitirlo llegaba a ser hasta doloroso, ya que un hijo, en sus condiciones era el acto más irresponsable que alguna vez pudiese siquiera llegar a pensar en cometer.

-Mira, también llevemos estos – sin responderle a Castiel, añadió al carro tres biberones y un tarro de leche especial para bebes.

En la caja, la mujer encargada les dedico una gran sonrisa, tratando de ser amable.

-¿Son ustedes padres primerizos? – preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Dean trato de devolverle la sonrisa, amablemente, aunque por dentro estaba molesto por la curiosidad de la mujer.

-Tantos biberones y pañales de una sola vez, los padres primerizos compran todo en grandes cantidades.

-Son tres niños.

Dean le dedico la más feroz mirada a Castiel ante su intervención, la cual hizo que la mujer abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno, felicitaciones, deben estar muy contentos ante esta responsabilidad.

El cazador empezó a entender hacia donde iba la conversación de la mujer y ya a punto de insultarla, le pasó el dinero molesto y sin hacer otro comentario se marchó con las bolsas, dejando a Castiel atrás, quien se disculpaba por el mal humor de su amigo.

-Debes aprender una cosa, las mujeres son las criaturas más curiosas de este mundo, que no se te olvide.

Llegaron al motel y cuando entraron se encontraron con un Sam en medio de una de las camas, cargando al Collin en sus brazos, mientras, en la alfombra, Emily y el pequeño desconocido jugaban con unas almohadas. El pequeño en los brazos de Sam, se retorcía inquieto, tratando de librarse de él, mientras rompía en llanto.

-¡Dean! – Gritó Sam al momento de verlos entrar – ¡llévatelo, llévatelo!

-Oh, Collin, ¿no quieres estar en los brazos del grandulón? Ven, vamos a comer algo.

Dean lo cargo en brazos y lo sentó a comer un yogurt de frutas, haciendo que se tranquilizara. Su hermano se recostó en una de las camas, mirando el techo, completamente agotado.

Castiel se acercó a los pequeños que jugaban, quienes lo quedaron mirando, curiosos. Siempre se ha dicho que los niños son más perceptivos que los adultos y que cuando crecen estas habilidades se olvidan, por lo que no era raro que miraran con curiosidad a un sujeto que en el fondo tenía el aura de un ángel.

El pequeño desconocido extendió los brazos, tratando de alcanzarlo, a lo que el ángel lo alzó en sus brazos. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando los ojos del pequeño, de un azul eléctrico, similares a los propios, los cuales se veían más impactantes por su piel extremadamente blanca y por el cabello castaño oscuro. La mano del pequeño se posó en su mejilla, mientras cerraba los ojos. Castiel estaba sorprendido por el pequeño y al salir del trance, se sentía más tranquilo de lo común, con una paz que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Recordó a la señora Smecker, quien se había tranquilizado de inmediato al cargar a Dylan en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de por qué los niños pequeños eran tan especiales, siempre lograban calmar y cautivar hasta al más fuerte de los humanos, enternecidos por su diminuto tamaño y su fragilidad.

Aun algo ido, sintió que Emily le tiraba el pantalón, aun sentada en el piso para que se sentara, dejando al desconocido en sobre la alfombra para sentarse junto a ellos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Había sido la peor noche de sus vidas. Ni con miles de heridas en el cuerpo ni investigando el peor de los casos habían pasado una noche peor que esa. Y es que tres cazadores con cero conocimiento en cuidado de niños a cargo de, gracias a Dios tres y no cuatro bebes, era lo más frustrante y cansador.

-¡Sam! Tienes que limpiar primero, no es llegar y ponerle un pañal nuevo – gritaba Dean mientras el mismo atendía a Emily, dándole su biberón para que volviera a dormirse.

-Pero… - Sam cambiaba a Collin o eso intentaba, ya que la gran distancia entre el cazador y el bebe no ayudaba mucho, además de no ser capaz de disimular su asco.

-Oh, vamos, has puesto tus manos en cosas más asquerosas que en un poco de popo de bebe.- dijo Dean divertido ante la situación en que se encontraba su hermano.

-¿Y por qué no lo hace Cas?- dijo Sam con una divertida cara de asco.

-Yo ya cambie a los otros dos – dijo el aludido, con el pequeño sin nombre en brazos, quien acababa de quedarse dormido en los brazos del ángel, luego de haber despertado de improviso dando un grito casi descomunal, exigiendo un cambio de pañal, comida y que lo cargaran.

Era la segunda ronda de cambio de pañales de la madrugada, con el reloj dando las cinco. Luego de que Sam cambiara a Collin y lo alimentara, se dispuso a hacerlo dormir, algo que fue poco fructífero, por lo que una vez que Dean terminó con Emily y la acostó junto al otro bebe, tomó a Collin en brazos y a las seis cuarenta y cinco, logró que se durmiera.

-¿Crees que si vamos a entregarlos ahora será muy temprano? – preguntó Sam bebiendo un tazón de café.

Dean, quien a pesar de amar los niños ya no aguantaba más de cansancio se levanto de golpe y tomó las llaves del auto.

-Son sus hijos, deberían estar dichosos a la puta hora que sea.- dijo algo irritado debido a la falta de sueño.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

La última que fueron a entregar fue a Emily. Sus padres, luego de comprobar que no estaban poseídos, recibieron a la pequeña con un fuerte abrazo y la llenaron de besos, además de darles las gracias a los cazadores infinitamente.

Castiel esperaba en el auto con el pequeño desconocido, quien no dejaba de observar todo su entorno con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haremos con él? – preguntó una vez que Dean y Sam volvieron al auto.

-He estado investigando si se ha reportado el desaparecimiento de un niño con las características de él, pero no hay nada – dijo Sam.

-¡Pero de alguien debe ser este niño! – Dean sonaba exasperado. La falta de sueño en tantos días lo tenia de mal humor – No podemos andar cuidando a un niño, no con nuestro trabajo, tenemos que encontrar a sus padres lo antes posible.

-Eso lo sabemos, pero no es cosa de llegar y entregárselo a cualquier persona. Mientras tanto, tendremos que hacernos el ánimo y el tiempo para cuidarlo.- le respondió su hermano.

-Genial, pero tú te encargaras de él en las noches, ¿me has escuchado?- dijo Dean antipáticamente.

Estacionaron el auto para ir por las cosas que tenían en la pieza, ya que no querían estar en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo, más aún ahora que no solo eran Sam y Dean, sino que eran ellos más Castiel y un niño de un año, del cual ni el nombre sabían pero que estaban obligados a cuidar, algo que Dean no dejo de hacer notar en ningún momento.

Buscaron en la ciudad alguna casa pequeña, algo apartada que rentaran por un par de días, los suficientes para encontrar a los padres del niño y largarse nuevamente para seguir con sus vidas, llegando hasta una mujer de mediana edad quien les ofreció una casa ubicada en una esquina, bastante lejos de alguna calle principal.

Bastante conformes, decidieron quedarse en aquella casa e inmediatamente se pusieron a asegurarla como sólo ellos sabían hacer, sobre todo ahora que sabían que los demonios andaban sueltos, más salvajes y claramente para nada contento con las intervenciones que los Winchester habían hecho últimamente a sus planes. Dibujaron trampas para demonios en las puertas y pusieron sal en las ventanas, así por lo menos impedirían que esas criaturas entraran o les daba un poco de tiempo en ventaja para cualquier ataque.

Dejaron al pequeño jugando en la cama matrimonial del cuarto principal, el cual Dean se había apropiado en el momento en que entraron a la habitación principal revisando la casa, todo con la condición de tener que instalar ahí al bebe, quedando a cargo. No le importo mucho, considerando la inmensa cama que le esperaba.

-¿Cómo llamaremos al niño? – preguntó Sam.

-Pareces una vieja embarazada preguntando por el nombre del niño, Sam – respondió Dean recostado en la cama, mirando a su hermano y al ángel, quien miraba por la ventana.

-¿Quieres llamarlo todo este tiempo como "criatura", "pequeño" o "niño"?- replicó Sam un poco enojado.

-¿Por qué no? Si eso es lo que es, un una pequeña criatura niño.

-Bien. Como sea, estaba pensando en ir a comprar algunas cosas para estos días, quizá unas cervezas.

-Solo no vas a ningún sitio, Sam, eso debes tenerlo claro, no han pasado ni dos días desde que te las diste de suicida, así que si Cas quiere acompañarte, perfecto.

-Dean ya hablamos de esto…-empezó a decir Sam hasta que su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Sam, esta vez no voy a ceder, ni aunque Cas me parta el culo a patadas celestiales,- dijo recordando la pelea del día anterior -así que si quieres salir, irás con él, sino te encierro y puedes apostar que lo haré -terminó Dean poniendo fin a la conversación.

Sam observó implorante al ángel, lo único que quería era ir por unas cervezas y un poco de aire fresco. Su amigo asintió poniéndose su chaqueta, mientras Dean se levantaba con el niño en los brazos dirigiéndose al ángel.

-Te hace más caso a ti que a mí, así que estará mejor contigo que conmigo acá. Y si Sam te presenta problemas, pégale un balazo en la cabeza.- dijo el mayor de los hermanos con total rudeza, era obvio que no era en serio, pero se trataba de Dean Winchester, así que se entiende.

Dean se quedó solo en casa, sonriente de poder disfrutar al máximo este tiempo en los que no tendría que pensar mucho y podría dormir aunque sea una pequeña siesta.

Pero su vida no podía ser tan perfecta, ya que pasados unos quince minutos, sintió ruidos en la sala. Cargado con su pistola, salió del cuarto, sigiloso y atento a cualquier ruido.

-¿Sam? ¿Cas?

No se escucho respuesta.

Nadie pudo haber entrado, ya que estaban asegurados completamente. Pero al llegar a la sala, una mirada de horror se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio que la ventana estaba abierta y que en el marco de esta, donde antes había una línea de sal intacta, ahora había una marca como si alguien le hubiera pasado el dedo.

Y fue en ese momento cuando escucho una voz bastante conocida proveniente desde uno de los sillones.

-Hola, Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, no siendo buena con las palabras, necesitaba pedir disculpas porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que en los capítulos anteriores, el asunto de los espacios y cambios de escena no quedaron bien demarcados, error mio por no comprobarlo antes de subirlo. Reitero las disculpas y trataré de arreglarlo a la brevedad, no cometiendo los mismos errores en los siguientes. :). Y muchas gracias a quien se haya tomado el tiempo de leer este fic.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Lucien

**Capitulo 7:**

Aquella voz, suave y femenina se escucho por todo el salón al momento en que Dean se encontraba con su dueña, una menuda mujer que estaba recostada en el sillón, con los pies puestos arriba de la mesa de centro y luciendo una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa.

-Dean, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Meg – fue lo único que pudo decir Dean, mirándola serio y con desprecio. Nunca era un buen augurio encontrarse con ella, bajo ninguna circunstancia pasaban cosas buenas cuando ella aparecía.

-También es un placer volverte a ver – comentó con tono irónico ante las palabras de Dean.

Ella se incorporó y se acercó al cazador, sin dejar un instante de sonreír.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Dean molesto por su sola presencia, mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido al haber bajado sin el cuchillo anti demonios.

-Tu caballerosidad nunca deja de sorprenderme.

-Dime que es lo que quieres o lárgate de una puta vez.

-Bien, bien, como veo que no estás de humor para una entablar una conversación civilizada, iré directo al grano. Vengo a buscar lo que me han quitado y lo quiero de vuelta, ahora – su siempre burlón rostro se volvió serio.

-Si estás hablando del cuchillo, tienes claro que jamás fue tuyo, ¿cierto? ¡Lárgate ahora mismo, maldita puta del infierno! – el tono tranquilo con el que Dean había empezado la frase termino con un grito lleno de enojo.

Dean jamás se había caracterizado por ser un hombre paciente, menos aun con criaturas a las que tanto odiaba como los demonios. Sabía que no tenía como defenderse en ese instante si es que la mujer decidía atacarlo, lamentándose nuevamente por su estupidez de no cargar el cuchillo en su chaqueta, el cual el mismo había guardado en uno de los bolsos, ya que ahora al andar un niño con ellos, no podían dejar las armas tiradas en cualquier parte. Como le hubiera gustado atrapar por fin a esa zorra y quizá hasta disfrutaría volver a sus "métodos de tortura" que tanto le habían servido en su estancia en el infierno y que a la vez tanto de avergonzaban. Pero por deshacerse de esa mujer, haría eso y más.

-Oh, créeme que no me iré – dijo la mujer acercándose peligrosamente al cazador, quien retrocedió unos pasos – Ahora, Dean, dime donde está y no me vuelvas a hablar del jodido cuchillo.

-Ni idea de lo que me estás hablando – el cazador le sonrió, tratando de provocar a la mujer, quien lentamente perdía la paciencia. Aun así, él realmente no tenía idea de lo que ella le estaba hablando.

-Vamos Dean, ¿o crees que no me enteré del desastre que dejaron en el edificio el otro día? No me sorprendí cuando volví y vi a la mitad de mis hombres tirados en el piso con la marca de cierto cuchillo que tanto presumes. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo faltaba y eso no me puso muy contenta.

-No sé de qué mierda me hablas.

El demonio rió estridentemente, claramente ella presumía que el cazador le estaba mintiendo, así que se alejó unos pasos del cazador, extendió su brazo en su dirección y este salió despedido hacia atrás, quedando aprisionado contra una pared por una fuerza invisible, dejando inmovilizado a Dean quien inútilmente trataba de liberarse. Obviamente el demonio estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Deja de fingir que no tienes idea de lo que te hablo.

-¡Pues tengo puta idea de lo que me hablas, maldita zorra! – le gritó desde la pared.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada de odio mientras con furia abría la mano y luego empuñaba con furia, haciendo que Dean se contrajera en su prisión invisible y sangrara por la boca.

-¿Tendré que empezar a torturarte, Dean, para que empieces a hablar?

-Hazlo y te aseguro que Sam o Cas en algún momento tendrán el placer de acabar contigo en mi nombre.

-¡Castiel! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que lo menciones! Ese pequeño y travieso ángel, ¿no te contó lo bien que lo pasamos la otra vez? – la mujer sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, es que ser secuestrado por un demonio debe ser de lo más entretenido – dijo Dean con ironía.

-¿Es que acaso no te ha contado todo lo que pasó? Vaya, pero que ángel más misterioso. ¿No te empiezas a sorprender de que todos los que te rodean siempre terminan ocultándote cosas? Tú hermano, por ejemplo, provocando el apocalipsis, y ahora tu querido ángel, ¿no serás tú el problema?

-Voy a matarte, juro que voy a matarte - vociferó Dean, el demonio había tocado una fibra sensible.

Meg empezó a reír a carcajadas, la situación le hacía bastante gracia, adoraba atormentar a Dean, su mal carácter era un festival para ella. Aun el cazador no le entregaba la respuesta que andaba buscando, pero mientras esperaba, bien podía seguir sacando de sus casillas al Winchester.

-Así que no tienes idea, mejor tranquilízate, yo te puedo contar lo que el angelito te ocultó, no tengo ningún problema - dijo con voz cantarina.

-¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima…! - Meg calló a Dean con un suave gesto de mano.

-Cuando quieras, guapo, pero antes me vas a escuchar - dijo con una sonrisa aún más malévola, al momento que con un movimiento de su mano dejaba mudo al cazador.

Meg comenzó su relato desde que encontró a Cas en la casa de las personas que lo habían ayudado cuando había salido de la reserva, todo esto a grandes rasgos ya que asumía que el cazador ya lo sabía. Así, llegó a su encuentro amoroso con el ángel, donde se detuvo ampliamente, dándole a Dean toda clase de detalles y de la manera más vulgar posible.

Dean sin poder hablar, solo le lanzaba miradas asesinas y llenas de furia a Meg, era toda la información que jamás le hubiera gustado oír, de haber podido se habría arrancado los oídos con las manos.

Meg reía a carcajadas con cada reacción de Dean, lo cual la incentivaba a ser aún más vulgar en su relato.

-Vamos Dean, no finjas, se que te gusta lo que oyes. Cuando quieras lo intentamos, podemos invitar a Cas y a Sam si quieres - dijo mirando de pies a cabeza y lascivamente, al cazador - sé que te gustaría.

De pronto, se escucho la cerradura de la puerta de entrada al momento en que esta se abría, dejando ver a Castiel, quien al entrar al vestíbulo, se sorprendió ante la escena con la que se encontró: Dean pegado contra la pared y a Meg en el centro de la habitación, cuya presencia le heló la sangre.

-¡Pero si es Castiel! ¿Me creerías si te digo que justamente estábamos hablando de ti? - exclamó Meg esbozando una sonrisita burlona, muy propia de ella.

-Meg… - Castiel estaba atónito, no esperaba volver a verla.

-¿Me extrañaste, querido? - puso voz melosa al decir esto último - precisamente le estaba contando a tu amigo lo bien que nos llevamos la última vez.

Dean rodó los ojos, fulminando con la mirada al ángel y este solo le dedicó una mirada de pánico.

-Dean, yo… - trató de hablar el ángel, pero nada de lo que pudiera decirle iba a cambiar lo que había hecho.

Meg hizo un leve movimiento de mano y Dean pudo volver a hablar.

-¡Cas! Tienes las mismas malditas costumbres de Sam ¡Encamarse con un demonio! ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dean le gritó una vez recuperada su voz, haciendo que el ángel retrocediera varios pasos.

-Meg, bájalo - dijo Castiel tratando de recuperar la compostura. Meg accedió dócilmente a la petición de Castiel, liberando a Dean al instante y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Hey Clarence, acabo de contarle a Dean con lujos y detalles lo que pasó entre nosotros, no tenía idea de que le ocultabas cosas a tu querido Winchester, esas cosas no se hacen -dijo Meg reprochándolo de modo burlesco, provocando que Castiel se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

-Y créeme que no tenía ganas de saber tanto – dijo Dean desde el suelo, mientras se limpiaba con la chaqueta el rastro de sangre que quedaba en sus labios.

En ese instante apareció Sam con el pequeño niño en brazos, quien saboreaba una paleta de dulce.

-Tuvimos que comprar pañales más grandes, este niño crece un poco rápido… - el menor de los Winchester se quedó helado viendo la escena.

-¡Ahí estas! - Meg comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba Sam, quien rápidamente bajó al niño, lo sentó en el suelo y se puso delante de él, preparado para pelear, empuñando el cuchillo caza demonios, ya que lo había sacado del bolso de las armas antes de salir de compras.

Frente a esto la mujer se detuvo.

-Vamos Sammy, terminemos con esto de una buena vez y entrégame al niño - dijo Meg.

Todos los presentes quedaron mirando a Meg.

-Con que es al niño a quien andabas buscando – dijo Dean ya de pie.

La mujer se acerco decididamente a Sam por lo que Dean y Cas rápidamente se acercaron a ella para evitar cualquier movimiento.

-Vamos chicos, no le haré daño, es mi hijo después de todo - dijo con una voz sugerentemente suave.

-¿¡Qué! - exclamaron Dean, Sam y Castiel al unísono.

-Bueno, nuestro hijo, te concedo el merito, debo decir que tiene unos hermosos ojos - dijo mirando fijamente a Castiel - Me acosté con el angelito y puf, unos meses después apareció - dijo señalando al niño que seguía oculto tras Sam - para más detalles, Dean es el mejor capacitado para contar la historia a la perfección.

Siguió acercándose tranquilamente hacia los cazadores, quienes aun no digerían la noticia que la mujer les acababa de lanzar.

Sin perder tiempo, Meg los miro con hastío y con un movimiento de su mano, lanzó por los aires a Sam al momento en que Dean y Castiel se lanzaran contra ella. El mayor de los cazadores voló por los aires con un nuevo movimiento de Meg, llegando cerca de donde antes había caído su hermano, quien ya se había puesto de pie y se arremetía en contra del demonio, el que estaba acercándose sigilosamente al ángel y al niño que estaba en esos momentos en sus brazos.

Sam, sin dudarlo, le lanzó el cuchillo a Dean, quien ya se había incorporado, mientras él sujetaba a la mujer y su hermano le enterraba el arma en el estomago. Meg pegó un grito al momento en que una luz iluminó sus ojos, haciendo que finalmente cayera inmóvil en el piso.

Dean y Sam jadeaban de cansancio una vez terminada la pelea mientras Castiel observaba al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos, quien estaba algo inquieto.

El ángel nunca pensó que esto podría pasar, jamás pensó alguna vez que él iba a ser padre. ¿Padre? La palabra sonaba algo sonsa si era para referirse a él mismo. Y es que a pesar de que sabía que no se debía confiar en los demonios, no podía negar que esos ojos azules que ahora miraba con atención eran idénticos a los propios.

-Cas, creo que nos debes una explicación - dijo Sam sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Dean estaba pasándose la mano por el rostro mientras se alejaba un poco del resto. Obviando la cantidad de detalles que Meg le había dado, había recibido un montón de información de golpe.

Castiel se disponía a darle una explicación o por lo menos intentar darle una, cuando el niño en sus brazos empezó a inquietarse, haciendo que el ángel lo dejara en el piso.

El niño, gateando se acercó al cuerpo de Meg.

-Miren eso - Sam señaló hacia el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala.

Cuando hubo llegado a ella extendió sus pequeñas manitos en el rostro del cadáver de Meg. Estuvo así unos momentos cuando sus manitos empezaron a brillar con una luz blanca, iluminando la tez blanca de su madre. Luego de unos segundos, el demonio abrió los ojos tomando una gran bocanada de aire y se incorporó ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Cuando se puso de pie, el niño extendió sus bracitos hacia ella, pidiendo que lo cargara, cosa a la que Meg accedió silenciosamente y con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-Lu, eres un buen niño - Dijo la mujer acariciándole con cariño la cabeza.

-¿Lu? - Dean fue el único que pudo articular palabra.

-Lucien. Bien, creo que es momento que nosotros nos larguemos - dijo lanzándoles una mirada asesina a los Winchester y a Castiel. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta un instante, luego volvió a abrirlos pero seguía allí -¿Qué pasa, Lu? - dijo dulcemente al niño, que ahora extendía sus brazos hacia Castiel - Genial, ahora no quiere irse.

-Porque es un niño inteligente, y no le van los demonios, a diferencia de un par de idiotas que yo conozco - dijo Dean mirando acusadoramente a Sam y a Cas, que agacharon la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Cállate, madre de relevo. Lucien, debemos irnos – dijo al momento en que el pequeño, quien seguía tratando de alcanzar a Castiel, se largó a llorar.

Pero no era un llanto normal, sino que más bien era un llanto agudo y potente que hizo que los Winchester cayeran al piso, tapándose los oídos y que Meg cerrara los ojos con fuerza, sin poder imitar a los hermanos, pero aun así, adolorida por los gritos del pequeño. El único que no parecía nada incomodo con el llanto fue Castiel, quien se acercó y tomó al niño en sus brazos, al momento en que el demonio también se tapó los oídos.

Lentamente, el pequeño dejó de llorar y con unos ojos aun brillantes, le dedico una tierna sonrisa al ángel.

-Bien, bien, quédate con tu "padre" – dijo Meg con tono burlesco – porque ni creas que me quedaré con este grupo de imbéciles perseguidos por leviatanes.

El niño la quedó observando mientras extendía un brazo hacia ella. La mujer se dirigía al niño como si pudiera entablar una conversación con él, algo que en el fondo, todos sospechaban que era perfectamente posible.

-Vendré a buscarte y nada de espectáculos para la próxima, no me hace gracia que te quedes con ellos - dijo Meg antes de desaparecer.

Los Winchester observaron sorprendidos al niño que hizo un pequeño puchero al desaparecer el demonio. Estaban completamente aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar. De todas las cosas que habían vivido, jamás iban a estar preparados para esto.

-¡Cas! Tenemos que hablar - dijo Dean mirando finalmente enojado a Castiel.

El ángel se acercó a cazador con el niño en los brazos. Sam, quien también quería escuchar la versión de Castiel, se sentó en el sillón, atento a lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste lo que pasó entre Meg y tú? – Preguntó Sam, bastante calmado – No creo que el problema sea lo que hiciste, sino con quien.

-Debo pedir perdón por no haberles contado mi encuentro con Meg – dijo el ángel con esa formalidad tan propia de él pero que sin embargo hace algún tiempo no escuchaban.

-¿Perdón? ¿Es una broma, cierto? – Dijo Dean consternado ante la respuesta tan simple del ángel - Te has acostado con demonio, maldita sea, ¡un demonio! Y para superar los límites de tu bajeza, tú siendo un jodido ángel ¿logras dimensionar la abominación has hecho? Y como si no fuera posible empeorar la situación, ¡tienes un hijo con ella! ¿Es que acaso no les dan clases de sexualidad en el cielo?

Los gritos de Dean retumbaron en toda la casa.

-Técnicamente ya no soy un ángel, Dean – le respondió Castiel mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Eso no lo sabemos aun, Cas, ya que todo apunta a que Lucien es tu hijo y siendo así, la única justificación que tenemos de que haya vuelto a la vida a Meg es que tu sigas siendo un ángel y que tu gracia anda perdida en algún lugar – Sam fue quien analizó la situación, haciendo que su amigo considerara esa posibilidad y su hermano sonriera con suficiencia.

-¡Y tu hijo ahora puede revivir demonios! ¡Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, justo lo que necesitabamos! ¿Cuándo crezca nos va a freír cada vez que intentemos matar a su querida madre? – Comentó Dean – Tenemos a un niño mitad ángel, mitad demonio bajo nuestro techo, la mezcla de las dos criaturas más desagradables de la existencia. Siento que me he ganado la lotería.

-Lucien no tiene la culpa… - intentó decir Castiel, observando al pequeño que no despegaba la vista de Dean.

-Oh, cierto, la abominación tiene nombre – Dean le dedico una mirada llena de veneno a Castiel, quien de no haber tenido al niño en los brazos, le habría roto la cara a golpes al cazador.

-Te estás pasando, Dean – Sam se puso de pie al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Castiel.

-¿Qué me estoy pasando? Claro, ahora te pones de su parte solo porque tu tuviste el mismo problemita, ¿cierto? Pero por lo menos tú eres más inteligente y no tenemos que andar acarreando a un crío mutante tuyo.

-Y dime tú, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para llamar a ese niño abominación? ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que somos nosotros? ¿Nuestra historia no te dice nada? Y no es por apoyar a Cas, sé mejor que nadie que involucrarse con un demonio es un gran error, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Se dejó llevar por su humanidad, algo que tú también haces comúnmente.

-Oh, vamos, es una mala excusa.

-Sabes que es cierto. En vez de andar tratando de abominación a Lucien, deberías ponerte a averiguar más cosas sobre él y su condición, sabemos que su madre es demonio, pero su padre es un ángel y si de pequeño le enseñamos que es lo correcto… - trató de explicar Sam algo más calmado, pero Dean lo interrumpió con una risa algo cansada.

-¿Y me vas a decir que yo hago un buen trabajo criando niños? Es cosa de mirar algunas cosas que has hecho para darnos cuenta que soy un total fracaso en ese tema.

Sam avanzó hacia su hermano enfurecido y lo sujeto por la camisa, mientras Dean lo observaba con resignación.

-Sam, detente – dijo Castiel con su voz grave y seria.

El ángel se acercó a los hermanos al momento en que Lucien, empezó a llorar, logrando que el menor de los Winchester liberara a su hermano al intentar cubrirse los oídos por el agudo llanto del niño. Castiel posó una mano en la cabeza del niño, haciendo que este parara de llorar de golpe, al momento en que Sam, conteniéndose, tomó las llaves y su chaqueta y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

""""""""""""""""""

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la gran discusión y Dean aun no le dirigía la palabra ni a Sam, menos aun a Castiel, quien parecía embobado con la idea de ser padre, algo que en vez de tranquilizar las aguas, ponía al mayor de los cazadores de peor humor.

Había tenido que ceder su pieza con cama extra grande para dársela a Castiel, así él podría dormir con su "hijo", claro que Dean jamás cruzo una palabra con el ángel para cederle el cuarto, solo tomo sus cosas, las lanzo sobre la pequeña cama del cuarto de junto y se recostó ahí, marcando territorio.

Él no quería saber nada de la "abominación" que el ángel cargaba en sus brazos, no quería enterarse de la investigación exhaustiva que estaba realizando su hermano para poder saber que era exactamente ese niño y sobre todo, por qué crecía tan rápido, ya que no había pasado ni una semana y el niño ya no tenía que ropa ponerse, algo curioso considerando que todos los días iban por ropa nueva.

Pero no, Dean Winchester no iba a ser cautivado por la curiosidad, menos aun por esos puros e inocentes ojos azules que lo miraban desde el corral que Sam había conseguido para que se quedara en el salón cuando ellos no estaban en la pieza durmiendo. Se había despertado muy temprano esa mañana y se preparaba para desayunar cuando lo vio, sentado en su corral, tomando leche desde su biberón que sujetaba con algo de dificultad con sus pequeñas manos. Dean se quedó mirándolo mientras sujetaba un tazón de café. La idea de cuidar un niño no le molestaba, tampoco le molestaba tanto el hecho de que era el fruto de la abominación entre un ángel y un demonio, lo que ocurría era que le aterraba la idea de tener que encargarse de otro niño y no poder salvarlo del destino que este cargaba desde antes de su nacimiento, como era su hermano.

De las pocas cosas que se sentía orgulloso era de su hermano, a pesar de los errores que este había cometido, Dean sabía que todo lo que Sam hacia, era con la intención de doblegar el destino que le daba todas las facilidades de actuar por el mal camino. Todas las frustraciones de su hermano, el las sentía tres veces más fuerte y cada caída era como si él mismo errara. Y sabia que ese niño tenía en la frente grabada en sangre la palabra "desastre".

Se acercó al niño, quien no despegó la vista de sus ojos y lo tomó en brazos. Esos ojos, que tantas veces había visto en Castiel, lo tranquilizaron, eran como la fuente más grande de paz que existiese en la Tierra. El niño levantó una pequeña mano y la paso por el rostro de Dean, fijándose en las pecas que este tenía y que por su piel tostada era difícil de apreciar a simple vista.

-¿Quién te dejó acá, eh? – preguntó el cazador observando tomando el biberón que había quedado en el corral, dándose cuenta que estaba caliente, como si hubiera sido hecho hace recientemente.

-Yo.

La voz profunda de Castiel hizo que el cazador se volteara y quedara frente del ángel, quien llevaba un tiempo observándolo. Dean se acercó a él y le entrego al niño para que este lo cargara y cuando se disponía a marcharse a su cuarto, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. El cazador se volteó para encontrarse con el niño sonriéndole y pidiendo que lo cargara.

-Le agradas, Dean – Dijo Castiel.

El cazador le dedico una sincera sonrisa al niño, de esas que él nunca le regalaba a nadie, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, pero aun reticente a volver a cargarlo.

-Él también me agrada, tú sabes que me gustan los niños, pero ¿entiendes lo que es? Es un hibrido entre un ángel y un demonio, ¿sabes la bomba que cargas en tus brazos? – respondió Dean muy tranquilo.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Debo asumir mi responsabilidad. Además, tú mismo lo has dicho, es una bomba lo que cargo en mis brazos y ¿si cae en manos equivocadas? ¿Imaginas las cosas que Crowley o cualquier otra criatura puede hacer? Recuerda los poderes del niño nacido de un humano y de un demonio, era considerado el Anticristo, imagina lo que puede ser Lucien. En la historia de la humanidad, jamás había existido un caso sobre un niño mitad ángel, mitad demonio, ¿sospechas que tan poderoso puede ser?

Dean se sentó en el sillón y el ángel lo imitó. El cazador estaba más sereno, más descansado, pero aun así, todo este asunto de demonios en sus vidas lo angustiaba.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos, Cas? – preguntó, mirando los inmensos ojos azules de su amigo que lo observaban con detenimiento.

-Tienes miedo, Dean y es lo más sensato en estos momentos. Creo que tenemos que cuidar de Lucien y llevarlo por el buen camino, piensa que tiene una parte de él que lo tentará a ir por el otro camino y solo nosotros podemos mostrarle lo que es mejor.

Lucien volvió a estirar sus bracitos para que Dean lo tomara. Castiel sonrió ante el gesto, mientras que el cazador, temeroso, recibía al niño entre sus brazos. Lucien se acomodó y cerró los ojos, dando un suspiro.

-Para ser un niño, tiene expresiones de un adulto – dijo Dean.

-Se ve tan tranquilo, debo admitir que me da cierta envidia – confesó el ángel.

-Hey, Cas, si quieres acurrucarte en mis brazos, solo debes pedirlo – bromeó el cazador, esbozando una sonrisa mientras observaba a Lucien.

-Pensé que no lo dirías nunca - dijo Castiel mirándolo, imitando una de las características sonrisas matadoras de Dean mientras posaba una mano en su hombro - Deja a Lucien en su corral para acomodarme mejor.

-Cas ¿qué demonios…? – dijo el cazador claramente espantado ante la actitud del ángel, siendo interrumpido después por la risa del ángel.

-No eres el único que puede hacer bromas, en el tiempo que llevo con ustedes ya he aprendido muchas cosas - dijo el ángel esbozando una sonrisa.

-Más te vale que sea broma, mira que a mí no me van los hombres- dijo Dean aún algo receloso, alejándose un par de centímetros del ángel, a modo de broma haciéndose el ofendido - como te vuelvas gay, te largas de aquí con tu crio hibrido.

Sam observaba la escena desde la oscuridad del pasillo. Aun estaba molesto con su hermano y su actitud de cabezota, pero debía reconocer que verlo alegre, hasta bromeando con Castiel, hacia que su humor también mejorara, incluso al nivel de considerar olvidar todo para ir a hacerle un par de bromas por su "juego" y comentar la imagen de pareja feliz casada con hijos que tenia con Castiel que tanto horrorizaría su hermano, su sola imagen lo hizo soltar una carcajada que ahogo con la manga del pijama para no ser oído.

El menor de los Winchester esbozo una sonrisa, extrañaba esa tranquilidad tan maravillosa que experimentaba en esos momentos. Las alucinaciones estaban en su mínima expresión por alguna razón desconocida, veía a su hermano con un mejor ánimo y aceptando a Lucien de una buena vez.

Lucien.

Sabía que ese niño de rostro tan inocente estaba marcado desde el momento en que fue concebido, eso era algo que se lo reconocía a Dean, ese niño era una abominación de la naturaleza. Tenía más que claro que no iba a ser tan simple cuidarlo o mantenerlo de su lado cuando había algo dentro en él que pesaba tanto como su parte "ángel" y Sam era el más calificado para entender lo que era tener algo dentro con lo cual luchar día a día: sangre de demonio, algo que lo llevó hasta el límite la mayor parte de su vida. Esa misma fuerza se encontraba dentro del pequeño Lucien por su parte "demonio". Y claro, nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Envuelto en sus pensamientos, Sam se dio media vuelta y volvió a la cama, asumiendo que su maravillosa sensación de tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho y deseando disfrutar unos breves momentos extra antes de volver a la realidad. A _su realidad._


	8. Chapter 8: Abominación

**Capitulo 8:**

Había pasado más de una semana desde que habían tenido la visita de Meg y en esos instantes les urgía comunicarse con ella. Nunca les había gustado trabajar con ella o tener siquiera algún tipo de relación, pero las circunstancias hacían que la necesitaran en esos momentos. Y es que ellos no tenían idea de que se enfrentaban en ese instante, porque Lucien seguía siendo todo un acertijo y no existía ningún tipo de información que les sirviera, por el hecho de nunca antes haberse presentado el caso de un hibrido como lo era el pequeño Lucien. Al hecho de no saber nada del niño, había que sumarle que crecía todos los días de una manera algo exagerada, lo que los traía descolocados.

Y fue esa tarde de domingo en la que se presentó la oportunidad que tanto buscaban.

Castiel estaba sentado en la mesa, observando directamente a los ojos al pequeño Lucien, quien sentado enfrente suyo, lo imitaba. Parecía como si estuvieran en un juego de "quemadas de ojos", algo que tenia a Sam algo extrañado mientras traía un cuenco con la papilla para el niño.

-¿Crees que quiera comer esto? – dijo el menor de los cazadores dejándole la comida frente a Castiel, quien despegó la mirada de su hijo y quedó mirando la comida.

-Tiene que comer.

Llevaban algo más de una hora tratando de hacer que Lucien comiera su almuerzo pero nada de lo que le daban funcionaba, el niño seguía rechazando todo. El ángel había intentado todo, incluso le pidió a Dean que lo ayudara, obteniendo como resultado que el cuenco con comida cayera directamente en la polera del cazador por un arrebato del niño, haciendo que Dean, enfurecido, se levantara y fuera a cambiarse. Ahí había llegado Sam, a intentar ayudar.

-Vamos, Lucien, ¿Por qué ya no comes? Todos estos días habías comido tan bien – dijo Sam tomando la cuchara y acercándosela a la boca, recibiendo un manotazo de parte del pequeño.

Castiel, sin paciencia, se levanto frustrado y molesto, caminando de un lado a otro. Eso hacía al momento en que, de la nada, apareció Meg, quien quedo mirando la escena, más sorprendida incluso que el resto.

-¿Qué diablos…? – dijo Sam.

-¡Lu! ¿Qué tal, chico? ¿Ya te aburrieron y decidiste marcharte? – preguntó la mujer, acercándose al niño y cargándolo en sus brazos, sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiese siquiera impedirlo.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó Dean, quien acababa de llegar, con una polera limpia y el cabello húmedo. Claramente, había tomado una ducha.

-Eso mismo me pregunto – le respondió Meg – yo estaba casi en la frontera con Canadá resolviendo un pequeño asunto, todo gracias a ti, cielo - la mujer le dedico una amplia sonrisa a Castiel, quien desvió la mirada, molesto -¿Es que acaso no tienen pensado eliminar los leviatanes de una buena vez?

-Podríamos dedicarnos, si no fuera porque tenemos que hacer de niñeros – dijo Dean completamente serio, mientras se acercaba a la nevera y sacaba una botella de cerveza.

-¿Cómo fue que entraste? La casa está completamente bloqueada para el paso de demonios – preguntó Sam.

-Te digo que no sé ni que hago acá.

Lucien posó una mano en la mejilla de su madre, tratando de llamar su atención.

-¡Veo que estabas comiendo! ¿Qué te estaban dando estos idiotas?

La mujer se acercó a la mesa y tomó la cuchara con la que Sam había intentado darle de comer a Lucien, acercándola a su boca con algo de la papilla preparada por el menor de los cazadores. El niño sonrió al momento que abría la boca y dejaba que Meg le diera de comer.

Los tres hombres la quedaron mirando, confundidos ante la situación. Pero fue Dean quien rompió el silencio incomodo que los dominaba.

-Tiene que ser una broma, ¿cierto? ¡A ella le acepta la comida!

-Obvio, Dean, después de todo, soy su madre – miró a Dean burlonamente y luego observó al pequeño en sus brazos - ¿quieres más?

Se sentó en la mesa con Lucien en las piernas mientras todos la miraban con ojos atónitos. Sam aprovechó de sentarse junto a ella para preguntar por el niño.

-Meg, este niño… ¿Cuántos años tiene? Porque ningún cálculo hace que este niño tenga casi dos años.

La mujer sonrió. Siguió dándole comida mientras el resto oía la conversación.

-¿Aun piensas que las cosas se desarrollarían lentas y demorosas como todo lo que tiene que ver con los humanos? Te recuerdo que Lucien es un hibrido.

-Puede que Meg tenga razón, puede que Lucien tenga el aspecto de un humano, pero eso solo es consecuencia de los cuerpos humanos por los que fue concebido. Pero su esencia, algo así como el alma de los humanos, es la combinación de las dos especies – aportó Castiel desde la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Debo admitir, que yo no sospeché siquiera de que todo el proceso iba a ser tan rápido, pero me sorprendió que después de dos meses desde nuestra pequeña aventura, yo tuviera al fin a Lucien en mis brazos. Y así ha sido todo el tiempo, creciendo muy rápido, considerando que el debería tener alrededor de cuatro meses.

-Además de un hibrido revive demonios, ¿crece más rápido de lo normal? Esto sí que es bueno – dijo Dean sarcásticamente.

Meg, más susceptible de lo normal, fulmino con la mirada al cazador quien la ignoro completamente.

-Bueno, Meg, fue un gusto tenerte en casa para ayudarnos con Lucien, así que puedes irte.

-Créeme que no estoy radiante de felicidad de estar acá. No puedo irme.

Los ojos de todos se posaron en Lucien, quien sonreía con el rostro lleno de comida.

-Oh, ¿así que tú me trajiste? ¿Querías que mami te salvara de este grupo de imbéciles?

-¿Sabes lo extraño que es verte o peor, escucharte hablar como una madre? Me asustas.

Castiel fue quien intervino, ya que sentía que un par de palabras mas y Dean se lanzaría sobre Meg y se armaría la gran pelea.

-Lucien, ven.

El pequeño estiro los brazos para que su padre lo recibiera y se acurrucó.

-Meg, ¿tú sabes algo más sobre los niños como Lucien? Como no hay registro de un caso igual, no sabemos a qué atenernos – Sam, sensatamente, se sentó junto a ella.

-Los demonios tampoco tenemos registro de un caso como este, si te sirve de algo, creo que tendremos que ir descubriendo todo a su tiempo.

Una vez que Lucien cayera dormido en los brazos del ángel, Meg logró marcharse. Dean ya estaba irritado en un rincón de la cocina, tomando tu tercera cerveza mientras Sam tecleaba en su notebook, buscando algo de información para el siguiente caso.

-¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme otra semana? – preguntó Dean, quien se sentó frente a su hermano, mirándolo algo molesto.

-Creí que yo, un ser tan decepcionante no era digno de hablar con el señor Dean-Nunca Cometo Errores- Winchester – dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Oh, vamos, no seas infantil, quiero decir que quizá sí me sobrepase con lo que te dije, pero estaba molesto y son demasiadas cosas que se han juntado últimamente. Estoy cansado, Sam, cansado de tanto problema que llega y que jamás se soluciona, solo todo se junta.

Sam se detuvo, dio un suspiro y observó a su hermano, quien estaba dando lo mejor posible en su intento de "disculpa" si es que se le puede llamar así. Pero así eran las disculpas de Dean, torpes y lejanas a lo que uno espera.

-También estoy cansado.

-¿Chicos? Creo que tenemos un problema.

Se escuchó la voz de Castiel, quien había ido a dejar a Lucien a su cuna, por lo que los Winchester se dirigieron al salón, donde encontraron al ángel cargando al niño en medio del cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Dean, algo confundido por no encontrar el origen del problema.

Castiel caminó hacia ellos, pero no pudo seguir avanzando, como si una pared invisible le prohibiera el paso. Los hermanos dirigieron la vista al techo, donde camuflado entre una gran lámpara, había una trampa para demonios. Los hermanos miraron al pequeño, quien dormía en los brazos del ángel.

-Su mitad demonio está manifestándose – dijo Sam, que a pesar de su gran altura, se subió al sillón para romper la trampa.

-¿Pasará lo mismo con esos símbolos extraños anti ángeles? – preguntó Dean.

-Lo más probable – esta vez fue Castiel quien respondió.

Los tres se miraron confundidos, tenían trampas para demonios por toda la casa, así que se dispusieron a romper las que había en los lugares que Lucien frecuentaba, para que no quedara atrapado, mas ahora que empezaba a intentar caminar. Rompieron el sello que había en el techo en la habitación en que dormía con Cas y otra que había en la cocina. Claramente estaban en desventaja en caso de que los demonios fueran a atacarlos, partiendo por el hecho que ya tenían un par de puntos desprotegidos, pero esto era necesario considerando que no podían andar quedando atrapados en todas partes si cargaban a Lucien.

Pasaron un par de días luego del incidente de Lucien con la trampa para demonios, esa mañana los hermanos tuvieron que quedarse solos con el pequeño, mientras que Castiel iba a la tienda por algo de comida y cosas para el bebé, algo que rápidamente se acababa en casa.

Dean estaba recostado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano, Sam estaba frente a su laptop y Lucien estaba jugando con las tapas de cerveza que Dean dejaba tiradas. De pronto, el móvil del menor de los hermanos sonó, haciendo que este se levantara de golpe una vez que cortó la llamada, tomara su chaqueta disponiéndose para salir y se acerco al mayor de los Winchester, pudiendo ver como el bebe jugaba con aquellos afilados objeto.

-Dean, ¿Acaso no ves que Lucien puede hacerse daño?- dijo mientras se agachaba para quitarle las tapas y reemplazarlas por un autito que el mismo le había regalado.

-Ya, déjalo, si se hace daño podrá curarse solo - dijo Dean despreocupadamente, tomando el control remoto. Era su día de descanso y lo iba a disfrutar.

-Dean, eso aun no lo sabemos, mientras tanto debes cuidarlo - dijo mientras ponía las tapas fuera del alcance del pequeño.

-¿Debes? Sam, el crío no es mío así que olvídalo - dijo Dean encendiendo el televisor.

-Si lo vas a poner de ese modo, es mas tuyo que mío, ¿cómo fue lo que le dijiste ese día? _"Cas, si quieres acurrucarte en mis brazos, sólo debes pedirlo"_ - dijo Sam imitando la voz de Dean, mientras soltaba una carcajada - es bastante tuyo diría yo.

Dean solo lo quedó observándolo seriamente, con esa mirada asesina característica de él cuando tocaba ser el mismo el blanco de alguna broma, preguntándose como sabia su hermano que el había bromeado con el ángel.

-Cállate.

-Oh vamos, Dean, admite que quieres a ese niño - dijo Sam - Debes cuidarlo ahora porque tengo que salir, algo surgió con el caso que investigamos.

-¿Por qué mejor no te quedas tú a cuidarlo y yo voy a lo que tengas que ir?- dijo Dean empeñado en dar vuelta la situación.

-Te quedas porque Lucien se da más contigo, yo no tengo mucha paciencia, a veces agradezco que no tengamos una vida normal, conociéndote, tendría sobrinos por todo Estados Unidos y nunca estaría listo para eso - dijo mientras salía de la casa.

-¿Quien dijo que...? ¡Sam!- exclamó Dean, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, se había quedado solo con Lucien.

Miró hacia donde estaba el niño un segundo antes de que Sam se fuera y ya no estaba, se pasó la mano por el rostro en señal de molestia y se levantó del sofá en contra de su voluntad para buscarlo, era mejor tenerlo a la vista que dejarlo hacer sin más.

-¡Dios! ¿¡Porque no les diste clases de educación sexual a tus hijos! ¿No les enseñaste lo que era un jodido condón? - exclamó Dean para sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a buscar debajo de la mesa, detrás de los sillones y por todo lugar donde pudiera meterse, sin éxito.

Cuando ya hubo buscado por toda la casa sin encontrar señales de Lucien, comenzó a asustarse y a pensar todo tipo de cosas horribles que pudieron pasarle al pequeño.

-Demonios, Lucien, ¿donde mierda estas? Cas me matará por haberte perdido, y créeme, nunca hagas enojar a un ángel empollón como tu padre - exclamaba Dean empezando a desesperarse. Hasta que escuchó unos ruidos en su pieza _que no sean demonios, que no sean demonios_, eran las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza, mientras caminaba sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con Sam, se asomó con cuidado y pudo ver un montón de ropa tirada encima de su cama, su ropa y Lucien jugaba con todas sus prendas, al momento en que se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba envuelto en la gabardina de su padre, dirigiéndole a Dean una tierna e inocente mirada. Él mismo había olvidado que tenía guardada la prenda del ángel, aquella que había perdido en el lago una vez que los leviatanes lo habían hecho explotar.

-¡Lucien! ¡No debes meterte en mis cosas! ¡Mira cómo has tirado todo! ¡Niño malcriado! ¡Se lo diré a tu padre! - Dean reñía al pequeño mientras intentaba sacarlo de entre las ropas.

Cuando Dean intentó quitarle la gabardina de Castiel, el pequeño se resistió y comenzó a hacer pucheros, por lo que para no desatar su desagradable llanto, lo levantó con la gabardina, la cual estaba bien firme en su mano, dándose cuenta que el pequeño estaba todo mojado. Lo levantó para mirarlo bien y pudo darse cuenta que el pequeño se había orinado estando sin pañal.

-¡Demonios, Castiel, ponle pañal a tu crio, maldita sea! - exclamó indignado al aire y se dispuso a revisar su cama y su ropa que efectivamente el pequeño también había mojado - Cas, me la pagarás - ahora Dean no tenía donde dormir, ya era algo tarde para sacar su colchón para que se secara, así que tendría que quitarle la cama a Sam, porque no tenía intenciones de dormir en el sofá.

Antes de cambiarse de cama, buscó un spray de color rojo y dibujó una trampa del diablo en el suelo de la sala. Así, una vez lista, fue por Lucien, quien por fin había soltado la gabardina, sujetando ahora con fuerza una manta de polar azul y lo sentó en medio del sello, dejando varios juguetes a su alcance. 

-De ahí no te saca ni tu madre, así que pórtate bien mientras yo arreglo el desastre que dejaste - dijo severamente mirando al bebe.

Comenzó a tirar todas las cosas de Sam a la cama mojada, lanzó sus cosas en la cama de Sam y se fue a la habitación que Cas compartía con Lucien para buscar algo de ropa para cambiar al pequeño antes de que se resfriara, considerando la clase de criatura que era el pequeño era mejor no arriesgarse a cosas tan mundanas como un resfrió, por su propia seguridad como la de todos.

Buscó entre las cosas de Lucien, encontrando unos pequeños vaqueros y una mini camisa a cuadros, atuendo que el mismo le había comprado.

-Esto sí es ropa, no como esas cosas suavecitas y afeminadas que te pone tu padre – le decía desde la pieza mientras buscaba algún pañal olvidado que pudiera servirle en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no encontró nada.

Cuando regresó a la sala con el cambio de ropa para el pequeño Lucien, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el niño no estaba y la trampa había sido rota. Se alarmó ante tal escenario, tal vez era Meg que se había llevado al niño en su descuido, pero ella no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para romper uno de esos sellos. Luego pensó en que quizá otra cosa más poderosa había entrado a la casa y había secuestrado a Lucien. Sacó su arma y empezó a moverse buscando a Lucien haciendo el menor ruido posible, ya que suponía que estaba con alguien más, pero para su sorpresa, encontró al niño debajo de la mesa de centro saboreando un dulce que de seguro Sam le había dejado tirado por ahí. Una vez que el niño se dio cuenta de que Dean lo miraba, le volvió a dirigir una inocente mirada, utilizando esos grandes ojos azules para enternecer al cazador.

Dean debía reconocerlo el niño sabía hacerse querer, se veía muy adorable con la cara llena de caramelo y con sus ojos fingiendo una inocencia que no tenía, porque claramente le estaba aflorando el lado diablillo que tenía.

-Lucien ¿no te cansas de darme sustos?- Dean tomó al niño en sus brazos para poder ir a darle un baño antes de cambiarlo - ¿acaso tu rompiste la trampa?, pequeño demonio, se lo diré a tu padre a ver qué podemos hacer para mantenerte quieto.

Dean llenó la bañera personal de Lucien con agua tibia, lo desvistió y lo dejó chapoteando feliz. Lavó con cuidado su cabecita con el champú para bebes exclusivo de él, jabono con cuidado su pequeño cuerpo y luego le quitó el jabón con abundante agua, sacándolo finalmente agua para secarlo. Estaba en eso cuando se escuchó la voz de Castiel en la puerta.

-¡Dean, Sam! llegué, necesito que alguien me dé una mano por aquí - hablaba con algo de dificultad, como si llevase un montón de paquetes consigo.

-Te esperas porque tuve que bañar a tu crío, que se orinó en mi cama después de haberse dado gusto de desordenar toda mi ropa. Cas, dime una cosa ¿En qué pensabas cuando lo dejaste sin pañal? ¿No pensabas a lo menos avisarme? - gritó Dean desde la habitación bastante irritado.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean, cuando me di cuenta ya se habían terminado los pañales, por eso fui a comprarlos - la voz de Castiel aun se escuchaba algo entrecortada, al parecer aun no se deshacía de sus paquetes -¿Donde está Sam?

-Tuvo que salir- dijo Dean mientras aparecía en la sala con Lucien en brazos, bañado y con ropa limpia. El mayor de los hermanos pudo ver que tan ocupado estaba el ángel, tenía varias bolsas en los brazos y algunas cuyo contenido estaba a punto de caer.

-¿Podrías ayudarme ahora? - preguntó el ángel haciendo equilibrismo con los bultos.

-No, arréglatelas solo, agradece que cuidé a tu crío - dijo antes de girar sobre sus pies y dirigirse al sofá, aun con Lucien en brazos y lo sentó junto a él. Una vez se hubo sentado, escuchó que varias cosas caían al suelo, al parecer los paquetes habían superado al ángel.

-Gracias, Dean - dijo en ángel con algo de sarcasmo, mientras se disponía a recoger las cosas y dejarlas en su lugar.

Cuando Castiel hubo terminado de ordenar las cosas que había comprado, fue a la cocina para prepararle a Lucien algo de cenar. Estuvo un buen rato en eso, puesto que aun se le dificultaba un poco cocinar, pero al menos lo que hacía era comestible y Lucien ya no protestaba tanto al comerlo.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que Dean, Castiel y Lucien, ya con pañal nuevo, estaban en el sofá viendo Doctor Sexy M.D. la serie favorita del Winchester mayor, quien se había encargado de que el ángel se volviera un fan de el drama de hospital, lográndolo a medias, hasta que unos golpes erráticos en la puerta los alarmaron.

-¡Dean! ¡Cas! ¡Abran la puerta! - del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó la voz dolorida de Sam, haciendo que su hermano se levantara de un salto y fuese hasta la puerta a socorrerlo.

Cuando Dean abrió la puerta, se asustó al ver a su hermano menor recargado en el marco de la puerta. Se veía que le habían golpeado brutalmente por la cantidad de magulladuras que tenía en el cuerpo y con un brazo se apretaba el pecho mientras tosía sangre.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué pasó? - Dean se acercó para sujetar a su hermano que se estaba desvaneciendo - ¡Cas, necesito tu ayuda!

Castiel apareció en seguida y palideció un poco al ver a Sam en ese estado, ya que en los últimos días lo habían visto bastante bien, por lo que verlo de nuevo en ese estado le chocó un poco. Ayudó a Dean a levantarlo y llevarlo a la cama, lo dejaron en la habitación de Cas, puesto que la cama de Dean estaba mojada y la cama de Sam estaba bajo una montaña de ropa que Dean no se había molestado en ordenar ya que "era su nuevo espacio".

El menor de los cazadores estuvo inconsciente por alrededor de media hora, hasta que empezó a volver en si poco a poco, mirando a su alrededor bastante confundido, pudiendo distinguir a Dean que lo miraba sumamente preocupado y a Castiel, mientras cargaba a Lucien en sus brazos.

-Sam ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Dean muy preocupado.

-Siento como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima, me duele todo - contestó el menor de los hermanos con una débil voz, tratando de incorporarse.

Sam movió su cabeza hacia un lado con un gesto de dolor, tenía el rostro, además de algunos cortes en el pecho y brazos de los cuales emanaba la sangre que manchaba su camisa. De pronto Lucien se empezó a inquietar en los brazos de Castiel y se quejaba para que lo soltara extendiendo los brazos hacia Sam.

-¡Cas! ¿Quieres tranquilizar ya tu hijo? El maldito crío se revuelve como una comadreja en tus brazos y me pone nervioso - dijo Dean exasperado ante el comportamiento de Lucien.

En respuesta, Castiel frunció el ceño mirando a Dean. Si hubiese sido otro momento le habría dirigido un par de insultos, ya le estaba molestando bastante el trato despectivo que tenía Dean hacia Lucien, pero se tragó sus palabras debido a la condición de Sam, así que dejó al pequeño en la cama a este.

El bebe comenzó a acercarse a Sam, quien apenas se movía producto del dolor de los golpes y heridas que tenía. Acercó sus manitos hacia el hinchado rostro de Sam, las cuales al contacto comenzaron a brillar y en unos segundos el rostro del cazador volvió a ser el mismo de antes, como si nadie le hubiese golpeado, sin mencionar que todas las otras heridas que tenía también se curaron, haciendo que finalmente menor de los Winchester se durmiera en total tranquilidad, mientras que el pequeño se acomodó en su regazo y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir también.

-Este niño tiene futuro, ¿eh? - dijo Dean con una mezcla de gratitud y extrañeza en su voz.

-Claro, hace un momento era el maldito crío y ahora porque curó a Sam es el pequeño niño, eres un verdadero imbécil, Dean Winchester - contestó Castiel un poco enojado ante la actitud de Dean.

-Está bien, lo siento. Salgamos del cuarto y dejémoslo dormir - sugirió Dean en voz baja. Castiel estuvo de acuerdo y juntos salieron de la habitación, luego de cubrir a los menores de la casa con una manta.

Sam y Lucien durmieron tranquilamente toda la noche, a diferencia de Dean y Castiel que decidieron mantenerse despiertos para vigilar el sueño del menor de los cazadores por si volvían las pesadillas por culpa de Lucifer o, en caso de que "lo que sea" que lo haya dejado en ese estado, ellos pudieran detenerlo ante el eventual caso de que los hubiera seguido. Así que decidieron montar guardia toda la noche y para matar el tiempo, hablaban de cualquier cosa.

-Cas

-¿Qué? - Contestó un atontado Castiel quien dormitaba en el sillón.

-Lucien puede romper trampas del diablo - soltó Dean de una vez y tan atontado como su amigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Castiel, quien imaginaba que su hijo podía hacerlo gracias a su parte ángel, pero estaba demasiado adormilado como para hacer mayores conjeturas.

-Porque cuando hizo el desastre con mis cosas, lo dejé en el suelo y lo encerré en una trampa del diablo - dijo con un dejo de despreocupación.

Sin embargo, Cas se incorporó de golpe y lo quedó mirando molesto.

-Dean, eres un idiota, Lucien no te ha hecho nada. Si tanto te molesta, nos iremos y los dejaremos tranquilos, él es mi problema así que me haré cargo sin tu ayuda - dijo Castiel en respuesta - Mañana mismo nos iremos, si no fuera porque Lucien está durmiendo con Sam, me lo llevaría ahora mismo.

Acto seguido, el ángel se levantó ofendido del sofá y fue a encerrarse a la pieza que correspondía a Dean y Sam, dejando en claro que quería estar solo.

-¿Y a este que le pasó? - Se dijo a si mismo el mayor de los Winchester.

El mayor de los hermanos se quedó haciendo guardia el resto de la noche, no podía arriesgarse a que cualquier cosa fuera a atacarlos y encontrarlos desprevenidos. Cuando por fin amaneció, Dean se quedó dormido y un rato después, Castiel salió de su encierro, buscando las cosas de Lucien y las propias para guardarlas en un bolso para dejar la casa de los hermanos.

Siguió buscando por la casa alguna otra cosa de Lucien y al pasar por el Living vio a Dean que estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Se sentía molesto y decepcionado de la actitud de su amigo. Sabía que por los errores que había cometido no debia ser perdonado tan rápido, pero Lucien no tenía la culpa y que Dean lo tratara de esa forma, le molestaba de sobremanera. Le dedicó una intensa mirada al pasar por su lado, haciendo que Dean se revolviera inquieto en su sueño. Luego se dirigió al que era su dormitorio y al entrar, se encontró con que Sam y Lucien habían despertado, ambos estaban jugando, el pequeño se veía feliz. Cuando ambos se percataron de la presencia de Castiel, se dieron vuelta a verlo, dándose cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

-Buenos días Sam - saludó el ángel solemnemente, tal como lo hacía antes del asunto de los leviatanes -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Buenos días, Cas. Estoy muy bien, lo cual es extraño considerando lo de ayer - El menor de los Winchester se detuvo a mitad de idea, ya que quería saber que le sucedía a su amigo al notar un dejo de angustia en su hablar - Cas, ¿qué sucede?

-Me voy con, Lucien. He estado demasiado tiempo abusando de su hospitalidad - dijo Castiel seriamente ocultando las verdaderas razones de por qué se iba.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Cas, tu no abusas de nadie, tu eres parte del equipo, espera, ¿qué te dijo mi hermano? – Lanzó, levantándose y caminando a la puerta con la vista hacia el living - ¡Dean. eres un idiota! - gritó a su hermano, y junto con ello se sintió un golpe en el suelo, al parecer Dean despertó sobresaltado y se cayó del sofá.

Mientras tanto Castiel estaba guardando algo de ropa de Lucien en un bolso, preparándose para dejar la casa, mientras Lucien lo miraba muy atento desde la cama.

-Cas, déjalo ya, no puedes irte, no tienes dinero, los demonios te buscan, no puedes cuidar tu solo a Lucien, ambos son vulnerables solos, tu sin poderes y con un hibrido inestable de hijo no puedes andar solo - dijo Sam tratando de convencer a su amigo.

-No, Sam, nos iremos, ya es demasiado. A Dean le molesta nuestra presencia, sobretodo Lucien, además que creo ser suficientemente capaz de cuidarlo solo - dijo el ángel muy decidido y algo ofendido.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. Cas, Dean es un idiota, no puedes caer en sus juegos - dijo Sam en tono suplicante.

-Lo siento mucho, Sam, la decisión ya está tomada - dijo Castiel con un tono de voz cortante.

Sam salió rápidamente de la habitación y fue hacia Dean para reñirlo por la idiotez que de seguro había cometido. Lo despertó de golpe, haciendo que el cazador diera un salto.

-Demonios, Sam… No me despiertes así.

-¡Dean! ¡Discúlpate con Castiel! ¡Ahora! - dijo enojado Sam a su hermano.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Dean.

-Porque es obvio, dime que le hiciste para que se enojara tanto y ahora quiera irse - pidió explicaciones Sam.

-Porque le dije que Lucien podía romper trampas para demonios - dijo Dean.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste?- preguntó Sam algo sorprendido y aun sin entender a que se debía el enojo de Castiel.

-Porque ayer me sacó de quicio, dibuje una trampa para demonios y lo deje dentro, para que no se moviera mientras le buscaba algo de ropa, cuando volví por él había desaparecido - dijo Dean tranquilamente.

-¿¡Que hiciste qué! - exclamó Sam muy enojado.

-Tranquilo, estaba detrás de un sillón comiendo un dulce - dijo Dean aun calmado.

-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! ¡No puedes tratar así a un niño! ¡Menos al hijo de Cas! Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Dean, eres un imbécil.

-No entiendo a que va tanto enojo de ustedes dos, si no le hice nada al niño, lo cambié, lo cuidé y necesitaba ir a buscar algunas cosas y esa era la única forma de asegurarme de que no iba a ir a ningún lado.

-Tratas al niño como una criatura, prácticamente un objeto. ¿No lo entiendes?

-Están exagerando.

-Cállate, idiota, ahora Castiel se va con Lucien y sabes perfectamente que no pueden estar solos, así que discúlpate a ver si cambia de opinión - dijo Sam antes de dejar a su hermanos solo en la sala.

Dean no pensó que Castiel cumpliría la amenaza que hizo la noche anterior, aunque seguía pensando que era una exageración molestarse por ese asunto, asumía que quizá esa cosa de la paternidad ponía a los tíos más sensibles y comentarios de ese tipo les empezaba a afectar. Desde ese punto de vista, claramente lo había estropeado, se había comportado como un maldito idiota tratando mal a Lucien sin razón alguna.

El mayor de los hermanos se puso de pié y cuando se disponía a ir a la habitación de Castiel a pedirle una disculpa, vio al ángel atravesar la sala en dirección a la puerta, llevando consigo un bolso y a Lucien en sus brazos.

-Hey, Cas, no tienes por qué irte, lamento haberme comportado como un idiota - dijo Dean.

-Lo siento, Dean, la decisión ya está tomada, es más, debí hacer esto mucho antes - dijo Castiel dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de seguir su camino hacia la puerta.

En ese momento, Sam apareció en el salón y se acercó al ángel. Grande fue la sorpresa de los tres al ver que cuando Castiel trató de cruzar el umbral de la puerta algo se lo impedía, como si de una barrera invisible impidiera el paso, mientras tanto, Lucien hacía pucheros y extendía sus brazos en dirección hacia Dean.

-Emm, ¿Cas? - empezó a decir Dean.

-¡Cállate! - dijeron Sam y Cas al unisonó. El ángel aun insistía en salir de la casa.

Lucien al ver a Dean, empezó a revolverse en los brazos de Castiel, extendiendo sus manitas en dirección al cazador. El pequeño se movía tanto que casi se cae de los brazos de Castiel, obligándolo que este lo dejara en el suelo y una vez ahí, caminó tambaleante hacia Dean, pidiendo que lo cargara.

Claramente no pudieron dejar la casa, porque Lucien así no lo deseaba, y sabía de sobra que era inútil tratar de convencer al niño, ya que por la tozudez del bebe es que estaba con ellos en esos momentos en vez de vivir con la madre. Así que Castiel, sin ánimo de discutir, se fue enojado a su cuarto, dando un portazo y con eso dejando en claro que no quería que lo molestaran.

-Esto parece una pelea matrimonial - dijo Sam muy serio.

Dean decidió ignorar las palabras de su hermano mientras iba en búsqueda de una cerveza.

-Es cierto, Cas parece la esposa enojada que se quiere ir con el hijo y tu el marido idiota que no sabe tratar a su mujer – siguió Sam ahora más divertido, provocando a su hermano, quien le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio.

-Sam, detente - Dean estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Esta vendría siendo su primera pelea matrimonial - siguió con malicia.

-Sam...

-Esto debe ser porque duermen en cuartos diferentes, así no se fortalece la relación. Si tanto lo necesitaban debieron pedirme que yo cuidara a Lucien un rato y los dejara solos, para ya sabes qué - Sam estaba disfrutando cada palabra maliciosa hacia su hermano - Tu sabes que yo no tengo problemas con esas cosas, eres mi hermano y siempre te apoyare en todo, demás está decir lo bien que me cae Cas como cuñado - Sam se estaba pasando y lo sabía, tendría su merecido pero habría valido la pena.

-Ahora sí te vas a enterar… - dijo antes de abalanzarse contra su hermano, que reía a carcajadas habiendo logrado su objetivo: enojar a su hermano debido a sus bromas.

A pesar de la risa que lo dominaba y le quitaba el aire, Sam no se dejó golpear tan fácilmente. Al primer golpe lanzado por Dean, su hermano se lo devolvió y asi estuvieron unos cinco minutos, en los que un desconcentrado Sam, que no podía parar de reírse, estaba perdiendo la pelea, quedando lleno magulladuras y moratones.

Castiel, al escuchar el escándalo, salió de su encierro para buscar a Lucien. Una vez en la sala, los hermanos se detuvieron y lo miraron, a lo que el ángel solo les dirigió una rápida mirada tratando de disimular la risa, por lo que rápidamente tomó a Lucien y se lo llevo consigo a su cuarto, volviendo al encierro.

-Tu limpias todo - dijo Sam antes de huir a la habitación de Castiel. Dean se limitó a dirigirle una mirada asesina mientras se levantaba del piso.

Sam entró a la habitación de Castiel donde lo encontró recostado en la cama jugando con Lucien, quien reía feliz. Ambos se voltearon a ver a Sam, quien se veía magullado, con el labio partido, un hilo de sangre brotando desde la comisura de la boca y de una de sus cejas. Además de estar despeinado, le faltaban algunos botones de su camisa.

-Siento mucho el espectáculo, Cas, pero Dean se lo merecía - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de Lucien.

El pequeño se acerco al menor de los Winchester hasta que estuvo a suficiente distancia como para poder apoyar una de sus manos en el pecho de Sam, para que en ese momento las heridas empezaran a brillar y se curaran.

-Muchas gracias, Lucien - dijo Sam dirigiéndole una sonrisa y acariciándole suavemente la pequeña cabecita en señal de gratitud.- ¿También puede curar? - preguntó mirando a Castiel.

-De hecho, él fue quien te curó anoche - dijo Castiel.

Sam se mostró bastante sorprendido ante tal desarrollo de los poderes de una criaturita tan joven.

-Hey Lu, te debo unos dulces por eso - dijo Sam mirando al niño, que le devolvió una mirada que claramente decía "Y te los cobraré".

-Sam, cuéntame que sucedió ayer - inquirió el ángel, frente al misterio de la llegada de Sam el día anterior.

-Ayer recibí una llamada de un cazador que estaba de paso por la ciudad y que tenía algo de información importante para el caso que investigo ahora - dijo Sam.

-¿De qué se trataba? ¿Es importante? - inquirió Castiel.

-En realidad no era nada grave, se trataba de un espíritu vengativo solamente, el asunto es que Stan ya lo solucionó, lo extraño vino después... - Sam se quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Castiel con algo de preocupación.

La expresión de Sam pasó de ser normal a temerosa.

-Cas, cuando Stan se fue y me disponía a volver las alucinaciones volvieron - dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste todo este tiempo sin alucinaciones? - Castiel estaba muy sorprendido, pese a que se alegraba que el sufrimiento de Sam lo haya dejado al menos por un tiempo. Le extrañó todo este tiempo que no se hubiera quejado por las alucinaciones, pero él y Dean, quienes compartían las sospechas, no habían dicho nada al respecto para no incomodarlo, mas ahora que lucía tranquilo y en paz.

-Es extraño, pero sí. No quise decir nada porque creí que se había acabado, que lo había superado... hasta ayer - dijo bajando la mirada algo apenado.

-Pero las alucinaciones no te dieron una golpiza. Sam ayer llegaste bastante mal - dijo Castiel bastante preocupado.

-No lo sé muy bien, sólo recuerdo que alguien me golpeó y traté de escapar como pude, es un milagro que haya llegado a casa entre las alucinaciones que no me dejaban ver la realidad - dijo Sam.

-Así que alucinaciones otra vez… - mencionó Castiel con su tono grave y profundo de voz tan propio del ángel, pero que lentamente empezaba a sonar más humano.

-Desde que me reuní con Stan empecé a sentir cosas extrañas, pero una vez él se marchó al resolver el caso, todas las imágenes se volvieron casi reales, las sensaciones, el dolor. Tengo imágenes borrosas de todo lo demás, de la paliza y al final recuerdo estar caminando hacia la puerta de la casa, no sé cómo pero logré gritar algo una vez en la entrada. Cuando entré, sentí lentamente un alivio al saber que había llegado y ahora que he dormido, no siento nada, como si todo hubiera desaparecido - terminó de decir Sam.

-Qué extraño.

-Siento como si solo estuviera a salvo mientras esté en casa - dijo Sam – ¿puede ser que quizá Lucien al curarme me haya ayudado con las alucinaciones? Al fin de cuentas, no sabemos nada sobre él, menos aun de la clase de poderes que tenga.

Ambos le dedicaron una mirada al niño, quien chupaba un autito como si pueda un chupete y al percatarse de que lo observaban detenidamente, sonrió y aplaudió con sus pequeñas manitas, para volver a tomar el autito e introducirlo en su boca.

-También lo he pensado - reparó Castiel – No sé si yo como ángel hubiera podido "detener" las alucinaciones, quizá aliviar el dolor, pero Lucien, en su extraña condición de hibrido, podría perfectamente tener habilidades más grandes que el más fuerte de los ángeles o el más poderoso de los demonios.

Guardaron silencio, estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, considerando la nueva posibilidad que había surgido. Por fin una solución para el problema de Sam, algo que preocupaba de sobremanera a los tres, ya que ver al menor de los cazadores caer constantemente por el juego mental de Lucifer no era una imagen grata, más bien a Dean y a Cas les afectaba tanto como a Sam.

-Otra razón más para cuidarlo. Si es cierto, Lucien es muy poderoso y si llega a caer en manos peligrosas, podrían perfectamente hacerlo actuar por las ideas equivocadas - dijo Sam sabiamente, quien de repente se quedó en silencio y frunció el ceño - ¿Cas? ¿No crees que todo está muy silencioso?

Sam había dejado a Dean ordenando la sala y hace unos instantes había escuchado mover algunas cosas, pero de un momento a otro, los ruidos habían cesado.

-No lo sé - dijo Castiel, quien trató de mostrarse desinteresado tomando a Lucien en brazos y pasándole un nuevo autito para que jugara, aunque por dentro también estaba algo extrañado.

Sam se levantó y salió de la habitación para ver donde estaba Dean y por qué todo estaba tan silencioso. Fue a la sala donde todo estaba ordenado, sin embargo no había señales de su hermano. Fue a revisar el sofá donde tampoco estaba, revisó su habitación, la cual también estaba vacía y ahí cuando observó detalladamente, pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba el bolso con las ropas de Dean, ni alguna de sus armas favoritas, junto a otras pertenencias, como si jamás hubiera estado en esa casa, siendo la única prueba de que su hermano había estado ahí un par de latas vacías de cerveza y el cuchillo anti demonios sobre el velador.

-Dean se ha ido - dijo Sam volviendo algo agitado al cuarto, donde Castiel lo esperaba de pie junto a la puerta.


	9. Chapter 9: Primera palabra

**Capitulo 9:**

El auto rojo en el que se movilizaban por esos días iba a gran velocidad por la carretera principal. Dean ya se había alejado de Charlotte, donde se habían asentado este último tiempo. Estaba molesto, casi furioso. Llevaba un par de horas conduciendo y se había ido pensando todo el camino en su hermano y en el ángel. Lo que le faltaba, que Castiel se pusiera sentimental y empezara a hacer escándalo por encerrar a su hijo, mitad demonio, en una trampa para que no se escapara, ¿Qué iba a saber él que el ángel se iba a ofender? Y Sam, que también se escandalizaba al enterarse, ¿acaso estaba viviendo con dos viejas?

Apretó el acelerador y encendió la radio para olvidarse un momento de ese par de idiotas. No iba a aguantar más tonterías y se alejaría hasta que se le pasara el mal genio. No quería saber de hermanos, leviatanes, ángeles, demonios ni menos aun mezclas de esos últimos, solo quería tomar unas cervezas, dormir hasta recuperar el tiempo perdido y ver televisión acostado en un sofá hasta echar raíces, por lo que tuvo mucho cuidado en apagar el teléfono por si surgía algún caso inesperado o ocurriera el milagro de que Sam alguna vez estuviera de su lado, y no de parte del empollón de Castiel, y lo llamase.

No. Dean estaba molesto.

Al salir de la casa lo primero que hizo fue robar un auto, eligió uno con el cual lograra pasar desapercibido en cualquier lugar, y a juzgar por el estado del automóvil, estaba haciéndole un favor al dueño robándole semejante chatarra.

Mientras pasaban los días, Sam, Castiel y Lucien, se quedaron en casa, sin noticias del mayor de los cazadores, que tan solo se había llevado su ropa y algunas armas, sin decir nada a nadie. Sam, más calmado, había intentado contactarlo por todos los medios posibles, sin resultado alguno, ya que su hermano había apagado su celular y luego de llamarlo incansablemente, lanzó su propio móvil, volviendo a molestarse con el tonto de su hermano.

Por otro lado, Castiel seguía enojado con el mayor de los Winchester, tanto así que ni siquiera se pronunciaba ante el hecho de que los hubiera dejado, tan sólo se limitaba a ignorar el hecho, ocupándose de su hijo y de algunas labores domésticas. Entre él y Sam habían tenido que cuidar a Lucien, y vaya que les había tocado difícil, ya que en la ausencia de Dean, el pequeño había caído enfermo y ninguno sabia que hacer, Sam sabía que su hermano, que ya tenía experiencia en esos temas en los momentos en que se dedico a cuidarlo a él mismo, habría sabido que hacer, pero como no estaba, tuvieron incluso que recurrir a un hospital cercano.

Ahora ya con Lucien mejorado y con los ánimos más calmados, el hecho de que su hermano no le contestara el teléfono ponía a Sam de muy mal humor.

-Estúpido Dean ¿Quién se cree que es? - decía Sam para sí mismo y con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-No te preocupes, pronto contestará y tendrás noticias de él - dijo Castiel – No debes preocuparte tanto por Dean, él ya está grande.

Sam ya se había rendido, por lo que dejó el celular en la mesa y se sentó junto a Castiel para tomar una cerveza viendo la televisión.

Mientras hablaban, el pequeño Lucien, quien estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando con los juguetes que Sam le había obsequiado, los había escuchado atentamente, casi como si entendiera lo que decían. Luego de un rato se levantó y caminó hacia donde se encontraban su padre y el cazador, situándose frente a ellos, los quedó mirando con la cabeza algo ladeada hacia la derecha y los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

-¿Dean? - Pregunto Lucien, pronunciando su primera palabra. Al parecer ya le extrañaba la ausencia del mayor de los hermanos

Sam y Castiel se quedaron estupefactos mirando al pequeño ante su primer palabra.

-¿Dean?- La dulce e inexperta voz del niño se oyó de nuevo y ahora sonaba algo más insistente.

-Dean se ha ido, Lucien - dijo el ángel al pequeño, quien al escuchar eso hizo un puchero que vaticinaba llanto.

-Pero volverá pronto Lu, no estés triste - Añadió apresuradamente Sam para evitar el insoportable llanto del niño, quien luego de esa afirmación esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y con un brillo en los ojos, sorprendiendo aún más a su padre y al cazador menor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pudieron ver como Dean atravesaba la habitación volando por los aires, como si algo con mucha fuerza lo hubiese lanzado, y fue a aterrizar con gran estrépito al otro lado de la habitación, saliendo expulsado el machete que tenía en la mano.

Al otro extremo, había aparecido de la nada lo que parecía ser un vampiro por los dientes puntiagudos que sobresalían de su boca. Al parecer, este estaba atacando a Dean al momento en que ambos aparecieron en medio del salón y la criatura, quien tenía una expresión de furia en el rostro, cambió completamente a la incertidumbre por el hecho de haber aparecido en un lugar distinto del que estaban antes.

Ante la confusa situación, Castiel reaccionó rápidamente sacando a Lucien de ese lugar, al momento Sam alcanzó el machete que se le había caído a Dean y arremetió sobre el confundido vampiro, quien se lanzó a atacar al menor de los cazadores.

Mientras tanto Dean trataba de levantarse con mucha dificultad, puesto que el golpe lo había aturdido bastante, buscaba su machete para arremeter contra la criatura, aun desorientado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Antes de lograr incorporarse por completo, escuchó el sonido de algo pesado caer al suelo y al buscar con la mirada el origen del sonido, encontró a Sam con el machete ensangrentado en la mano y el vampiro con el que estaba peleando tirado en el piso, con la cabeza cercenada a pocos centímetros del cuerpo.

Sam fue hacia donde estaba Dean, dedicándole una mirada de curiosidad, exactamente la misma que su hermano tenía en su rostro.

-¡Dean! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó un extrañado y preocupado Sam.

-¿¡Sam!? ¿¡Qué demonios!? - Miró a todos lados sin dar crédito a lo que veía - ¡Estaba en Virginia!

Castiel, quien había dejado a Lucien en la cocina, se acercó al cuerpo del vampiro para deshacerse de él. Sin embargo, el pequeño apareció casi al instante frente a los cazadores.

-¡Dean!- exclamaba mientras sonreía y aplaudía alegremente con sus pequeñas manitos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú...? ¿Cuándo empezó a hablar? - preguntó Dean, mirando a Lucien y luego a Sam.

-De hecho, hace un instante - Respondió su hermano, sonriéndole. A pesar de todo, le alegraba inmensamente volver a ver a su hermano. - ¿Dónde has estado?

-¡Estaba en Virginia! - Exclamó Dean un poco molesto.

-Ya no estás en Virginia - Dijo Castiel, de forma cortante.

Sam observó a Cas molesto ante la forma algo petulante con la que se dirigió a su hermano. El ángel ni se inmutó y Dean, luego de dedicarle una mirada de despreció decidió ignorarlo.

-¡Dean! - Gritó Lucien al verse ignorado, haciendo que los tres posaran sus ojos en el diminuto niño que exigía atención del mayor de los Winchester.

El aludido suspiró y le sonrió al pequeño, agachándose para tomarlo en brazos ante la mirada casi furiosa de Castiel.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que estoy haciendo acá? - Dijo finalmente, tratando de sonar calmado, aunque por dentro solo quería gritarles a todos los presentes.

-Claramente nosotros no te trajimos - Castiel se acercó para tomar a Lucien en sus brazos, pero este se aferró al cuello de Dean, haciendo que este lo sonriera con satisfacción.

-¿Entonces? ¡Estaba en medio de un caso en Virginia! ¡Todas mis cosas están allá!- exclamó. Acto seguido, su bolso con armas apareció de la nada encima de la mesa, junto con una lluvia de ropa que aparecía de la nada cayendo del techo, dejando a los cazadores sorprendidos.

Lucien soltó una tierna carcajada, de esas que los niños pequeños hacen cuando realizan una travesura y son descubiertos.

-Emm… Ya no - dijo Sam - Creo saber que ocurrió acá.

-¿Si? ¿Podrías explicármelo? - Dean empezaba a molestarse nuevamente y ya no hacia nada para ocultarlo.

-Lucien. Lucien preguntó por ti antes de que llegaras y estaba por largarse a llorar cuando apareciste. Creo que el debió hacer lo de la ropa también.

Por la cara que puso Castiel, el había llegado a esa conclusión hace bastante tiempo, por lo que sin sorprenderse, se sentó en el sillón y volvió "ver" televisión. Obviamente no vio nada, pero quería mantener la vista en algo que no fuera la escena que acontecía en el salón, ya que la sola presencia de Dean lo ponía de mal humor.

-Bien. Lucien, cada día me sorprendes mas - Le dijo al pequeño tratando de sonar lo mas "paternal" posible - Pero como sea, yo me largo - Dean le entregó el niño a Sam, tomó el bolso con armas, algunas prendas que tenía a su alcance y se dispuso a dejar la casa por segunda vez ante la mirada angustiada de su hermano.

Cuando llegó a la puerta e intentó salir, se dio cuenta de que no podía, sintiendo como si una pared invisible lo detuviera.

-Yo no creo que sea tan fácil, Dean - Dijo Sam mirando a su hermano y luego a Lucien, que reía al ver los inútiles intentos del mayor de los hermanos por marcharse.

-Lucien no quiere que te vayas, así que ya puedes dejarlo - Dijo Castiel, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Dean posó sus ojos en el pequeño, quien no dejaba de mirarlo, risueño.

-¡Ya veo! ¿Así que tú estás impidiendo que me marche? - Dean se dirigió a Lucien, volviéndolo a tomar en brazos una vez que Sam se lo entregó - ¿Qué te parece si me envías de vuelta a Virginia? Estaba resolviendo un caso, además, nadie quiere que regrese, ¿le viste la cara a tu padre? Hace varios años que no veía esa cara de viejo amargado, o bueno, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no era un cabrón.

-Dean.

Fue lo único que dijo Lucien antes de que ambos desaparecieran ante los ojos sorprendidos de Sam y Castiel.

-¿Que mier...?

Pero Sam no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el cazador y el pequeño acaban de aparecer nuevamente en la sala, solo que ahora Lucien tenia aferrado con las manos lo que parecía ser la tan característica gabardina de Castiel, algo que este ultimo no veía desde lo ocurrido con los leviatanes, de hecho, el creyó haberla perdido en el momento de que estos explotaron dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿De dónde la sacaste? - Preguntó Cas.

-La recogí de la reserva, es tuya. Lucien, entrégaselo - Dean se acercó al ángel para que su hijo pudiera entregarle la prenda

-¿Por qué lo guardaste? - Castiel la recibió y la observó un instante antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con Dean, algo incomodo por el momento quien se encogió de hombros, tratándole de restar importancia al asunto.

-No lo sé, supongo que siempre... siempre esperé que de alguna u otra forma volvieras.

Castiel vio los restos de sangre en las solapas y recordó todo lo que había hecho. No pudo evitar sentirse mal y se sentó en el sillón, sin despegar la vista de la gabardina.

-¿Supongo que te quedaras? - Preguntó Sam acercándose a su hermano, quien se había quedado observando al ángel. Dean le devolvió finalmente la mirada a su hermano.

-¿Tengo otra opción? Sam, lo que ocurrió el otro día... yo...

-Dean, no tienes porque decirme nada, solo deberías hablar con Cas - Dijo Sam en un susurro pasando junto a él.

Sam se fue al cuarto mientras Dean se sentaba junto al ángel, acomodando a Lucien en sus piernas, quien observaba a su padre.

-Veo que volver a ver tu gabardina no ha sido muy agradable.

-¿Como pude hacerles eso? ¿Cómo pude dañar a Sam y traicionarte?

-Hey, creí que ese tema ya lo habíamos dejado atrás.

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas...

-Cas, olvida eso, ¿quieres? Ya lo hecho, hecho está, solo nos queda seguir adelante. Mírate, ahora que estás jugando a ser papá, debes dejar atrás las niñerías, parar de llorar y dejar de lamentarte tanto, ¿O quieres criar a un afeminado llorón? Y ya sabes como es Lucien llorando y no queremos que llore.

Castiel sonrió.

-Lo sé.

-Por cierto, no quiero que pienses que odio a Lucien ni nada, tampoco fue mi intención molestarte encerrándolo en una trampa de demonios, pero realmente no pensé que iba a molestarte tanto. Ya sabes, yo no tengo tacto para esas cosas.

-Yo me alteré mucho. Es que tu eres muy grosero, Dean, necesitas tratar mejor a los que te rodean.

-Lo siento.

Hubo un silencio incomodo invadiendo el momento y fue Castiel quien lo rompió.

-Nunca pensé que guardarías algo como esto - El ángel observó la gabardina.

-Para que veas, hasta yo me sorprendo. Tampoco lo iba a dejar tirado en la reserva.

Castiel le dedico una tímida sonrisa, olvidando todo lo que unas horas antes lo traían de mal humor por culpa de su amigo. Así, ambos se pusieron a ver televisión mientras Lucien se sentó en las piernas de Dean, acurrucándose en sus brazos, sin dejar que Dean se marchara, esto sorprendió al cazador de cierta forma ya que él nunca había sido el más simpático con el pequeño, pero claramente a este le gustaba Dean.

Cuando llegó la hora de acostar a Lucien, este se largó a llorar al momento en que Castiel lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevo a su cuarto, por lo que los gritos se hicieron insoportables y Dean, quien se había quedado en el salón, se levantó para ver que sucedía, siendo el único que pudo calmar a Lucien, acostándose junto a él. No recordaba hacer esas cosas tan "paternales" desde que tenía que velar el sueño de Sam, quien en las noches en que tenia pesadillas o cuando se sentía solo, lo llamaba para que le hiciera compañía y dormían juntos. Y ahora, tenía que hacer dormir a Lucien, algo que lo hizo sonreír en la oscuridad del cuarto de Castiel, quien lo observaba desde un sillón que había junto a la cama. Dean arropó al niño y este lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos para que cinco minutos después estuviera durmiendo.

-Estás malcriando a tu hijo, Cas.

-Lo sé - Dijo orgulloso de su trabajo - Y es que debes pensar en lo que le espera, prefiero que ahora disfrute todo lo que pueda antes de que empiece a darse cuenta de lo que es. No tendrá una existencia fácil.

-Tienes razón, será como Sam, un niño condenado a una vida complicada.

Dean jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso, jamás considero que el pequeño niño que dormía junto a éltenía un destino bastante vertiginoso y que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Lucien había fruncido el ceño mientras dormía y había empezado a moverse bajo las sabanas, algo incómodo. Dean se sentó y el ángel se acercó para ver con mayor detenimiento lo que estaba pasando.

El pequeño poco a poco se empezó a mover bajo las mantas, pasando de incomodo a asustado por los leves quejidos y algunas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Lucien despertó de golpe, el pánico se veía en sus ojos, los cuales usualmente mostraban alegría y travesura. Miró a todos lados muy confundido, las lágrimas aun resbalaban por sus tiernas mejillas y se puso a llorar amargamente, no con el típico llanto que destrozaba los oídos de los hermanos, sino que uno mucho más suave y triste.

Dean trató de cobijarlo entre sus brazos, ya que era él quien estaba más cerca, pero el niño se alejó, rechazando el contacto. Castiel, quien se había sentado en la cama para poder ver mejor a Lucien, trató de acercarse, pero el niño solo soltó un sollozo más fuerte y sufrido.

-¿Qué sucede, Lucien? - Dijo Castiel tratando de calmar al pequeño desde su lugar - ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

En ese instante, Sam entró por la puerta. Había escuchado el extraño llanto del niño y había venido a ver qué ocurría.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó el menor de los cazadores, dando un bostezo. Estuvo a punto de largarse a reír ante la escena de ver a su hermano acostado en la cama de Cas, pero ante el rostro de preocupación de los presentes, solo pudo fijar su vista en Lucien.

La reacción de Lucien dejó a los tres sorprendidos, ya que cuando observó a Sam, su rostro inundado de miedo y pena, paso al horror y solo pudo dar fuertes sollozos, alejándose cuanto pudo de él. Ahí Castiel se levantó y sin más, lo tomó en brazos, mientras el niño escondía su rostro en el pecho de su padre, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿A qué le temes?

-¡No!- Fue lo que lograron entenderle, aun ocultando su rostro.

-Debiste tener una pesadilla, nada fue real, Lucien - Insistió Castiel tratando de calmar al niño y con su poca experiencia, no tenía idea ni siquiera como comenzar, solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡No! - Repitió el pequeño, quien se empezó a revolver en los brazos de su padre, logrando divisar a los dos hermanos, que ahora se encontraban ambos en la puerta.

-Lucien, ya pasó... - Castiel fue interrumpido por su hijo quien señalaba con su pequeño dedo índice hacia donde estaban los hermanos.

-_¡Malos! ¡Malos!_ - Dijo con dificultad entre sollozos.

-Claro que no Lu, ellos son Dean y Sam, ya los conoces - Contradijo el ángel.

-¡No! - El semblante de Lucien cambio de asustado a estar a la defensiva, adoptando una posición casi como si estuviera protegiendo a su padre.

-¡Hey Lu! ¡Tranquilo, chico! ¿Qué le has estado diciendo de nosotros, Cas? - dijo Dean tratando de bromear.

-Dean, creo que este no es el momento... - Sam fue quien hizo callar a su hermano antes de que pusiera más nervioso a Castiel.

El mayor de los cazadores dio un bufido antes de acercarse lentamente a Lucien, inclinándose para quedar a su altura.

-Lu, soy yo Dean ¿Acaso no me reconoces? Tú fuiste el que me trajiste esta tarde y he sido yo el que te he hecho dormir, ¿Cómo vas a tenerme miedo?

Lucien a ver a Dean tan cerca se asustó aún más, pero sin dejar de estar en su posición protectora.

-Mi... "_Mihel" _- Pudo decir el pequeño con mucha dificultad.

-¿Cómo? - Pregunta nuevamente Dean, tratando de entender lo que el niño estaba diciendo.

-Parece que te ha confundido con Miguel, Dean - Aclara Sam, quien logro entender lo que Lucien decía.

-Dean... - Cas fue quien intervino en ese instante.

-Lucien, no soy Miguel, soy Dean, Miguel es un jodido ángel que se quiere parecer a mí, pero no puede - El cazador sonrió con suficiencia.

-Es cierto, Lu, el es Dean y está con Sam, su hermano, ¿recuerdas? Hemos estado viviendo con ellos - Castiel le confirmó a su hijo lo dicho por Dean.

El cazador le sonrió y estiró los brazos, para que el niño dejara al ángel y fuera cargado por él. Algo receloso, se dejó cargar por Dean, observando ahora a Sam, quien estaba al lado de su hermano.

-¡Malo, tu malo! - Lucien ya no parecía asustado, ahora estaba molesto y con algo de agresividad, apunto a Sam.

-Si relacionó a Dean con Miguel, lo más probable es que te esté relacionando con Lucifer - Dijo Castiel, analizando la situación.

-¿Pero qué es lo que habrá visto en sueños que lo dejó tan asustado? - Se preguntó Dean mientras se acercaba al niño.

-Hey, Lucien - Sam siguió a su hermano, quedando ambos a pocos centímetros del pequeño - Soy Sam.

-¡No! ¡No! - Gritó haciendo que ambos se alejaran por el volumen de su voz.

Apenas podían lidiar con la crianza de un niño pequeño y el hecho de que esta pesadilla tuviera atormentado a Lucien, hacía que todo se escapara de sus manos, sin saber cómo ayudarlo. A esto había que sumarle que sus poderes lentamente empezaban a manifestarse y claramente eran bastante fuerte y poderoso, por lo que debían encontrar una forma rápida para calmar al niño, ya que si usaba sus poderes sobre ellos, ahí no tendrían como defenderse ante lo que él era: una mezcla entre un demonio y un ángel.

-Lucien debes estar tranquilo, ellos son Dean y Sam Winchester, no son los mismos que viste en tu sueño - Dijo Castiel nuevamente, para que el pequeño entendiera.

-¿No? ¡No! ¡Ellos Malos! - Insistió el pequeño.

-No, Lucien, se ven iguales pero ellos no son Miguel y Lucifer, Dean y Sam son humanos, buenos y están junto a ti para ayudarte y cuidarte - Contradijo Castiel a su hijo.

-¿No malos? - Lucien ahora se veía confundido -¿Dean?

El mayor de los cazadores se había acercado nuevamente al niño, y estiró sus brazos para cargarlo.

-Ese soy yo- dijo Dean volviendo a su personalidad habitual.

Lucien lo observó por un instante, dudando si acercarse o no, sin embargo, Dean le dedico una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que el niño se lanzara a sus brazos.

-¡Dean! - exclamo el pequeño alegremente - No malo.

Sam y Cas suspiraron aliviados al ver la escena, ya que por fin Lucien entendía que Dean no era _"malo"_ como tanto repetía, pero a pesar de que el pequeño se tranquilizó, aun así mantuvo distancia con respecto a Sam.

-¡Hey, Sammy! ¿Celoso de que Lucien solo me quiera a mi? - Dijo Dean burlonamente, aun con el niño en brazos, haciendo que su hermano le dedicara una mirada de furia, por lo que fue él quien intervino - Lucien, ¿quieres que Sam te cargue? El nunca te haría algo malo.

-¿Me recuerdas? - Sam sacó un caramelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso frente a sus ojos - ¿Recuerdas que siempre te traía estos caramelos?

El niño sonrió, contento y permitió que Sam se acercara.

-¿Tienes hambre, Lu? Agradezco la paleta que le acabas de dar, Sam, pero no es bueno que las coma a esta hora, mejor darle jugo o leche - Comentó el ángel ofreciéndole al pequeño su biberón con leche a cambio del dulce.

-¡Hey! Tu eres el papá, nosotros como buenos tíos tenemos el deber de malcriar, tu educas - Dijo Sam levantándose para volver a su cuarto.

-¿En qué momento aprendiste a ser el "papá perfecto", Cas? - Dijo Dean siguiendo a su hermano - Mira que si en el cielo tienen tiempo para enseñar a ser buen padre, podrían también enseñar algo de educación sexual.

Dean le dedicó una sonrisa, le entregó el niño y se marchó a su cuarto, dejando al ángel con la mirada perdida en la puerta.

-o-

Los días iban pasando algo más tranquilos, solo interrumpidos por una que otra llamada de algún cazador amigo que los solicitaba por alguna consulta o para resolver casos fáciles, que no requerían tanta investigación y que no los mantendrían muy ocupados, solo lo suficiente para no morir de aburrimiento. Estaban bastante cómodos con eso, considerando lo difícil que se habían puesto las cosas en el último tiempo. A pesar de que eran días tranquilos, las noches eran bastante agitadas, debido a que Lucien había empezado a despertar casi todas las noches entre sollozos y llantos agudos que se volvían imparables con el pasar de los días. Las pesadillas del pequeño, al parecer, se estaban tornando más frecuentes, dejando a los cazadores atados de manos, considerando que no sabían cómo lidiar con eso, hasta llegar un momento en el que Lucien, a pesar de las constantes palabras de su padre, empezaba a ya no aceptar tan fácilmente que Sam y Dean no eran esos horribles ángeles que él veía cada día en sus sueños.

Dean estaba de mal humor, esa noche en particular Lucien no solo se había encargado de despertarlo con sus gritos, sino que lo había hecho aparecer en su cama en la oscuridad. Insistía en llamarlo por Miguel y en un momento en que el cazador trato de calmarlo, lo lanzó por los aires, haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared, por lo que Dean, con tan solo un par de horas de sueño y bastante dolorido, estaba sentado en la cocina, tomando su café matutino con el ceño fruncido. Castiel, quien se había levantado media hora antes que Dean, no se atrevió a hablarle y Sam se había marchado muy temprano para ir a una biblioteca local para una investigación de la cual nadie sabía muy bien de que se trataba y el mantenía en secreto.

El sonido de unas pisadas se sintió desde el salón, haciendo que Dean y Cas se pusieran alerta. El cazador sujetó con fuerza el mango del cuchillo de Ruby, a la espera de que apareciera quien fuera que había entrado a casa.

-¡Buenos días! - Dijo Meg sonriendo ampliamente mientras cargaba a Lucien en los brazos. El pequeño aplaudía suavemente con sus pequeñas manitas - ¿Así es como piensan recibirme? Creí que ya era parte de la familia.

Se sentó frente a Dean, quien no bajó el cuchillo, quedándose aun a la defensiva. Meg lo ignoró y solo se dedicó a mirar a Castiel, aún de pie junto a la mesa.

-¿Por qué tan serio, querido? ¿Acaso no le vas a ofrecer un café a la madre de tu hijo? - Lanzó la mujer a modo de broma, levemente desafiante.

-No - Respondió el ángel, ignorando a la mujer mientras tomaba una de los biberones de Lucien y lavaba.

-¡Qué rudeza! me gusta - Dijo la de demonio dirigiéndole una lasciva y descarada mirada al ángel - Y tú, Dean, baja ese cuchillo - Dijo cambiando su expresión a un total desagrado.

Dean la fulmino con la mirada, tentado de lanzarle el cuchillo, pero como estaba Lucien en brazos, se abstuvo. Sin embargo, el cuchillo voló de su mano y dio a parar a la pared, dejándolo descolocado.

-Qué dem...

-¡Dean malo! - Intervino Lucien.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora lees la mente? - Preguntó molesto.

Lucien solo le dedico una última mirada, casi de reproche y se volvió a abrazar a su madre.

-Dean ¿Donde está Sam? - Inquirió el ángel, ignorando a Meg completamente.

-Debe estar en la biblioteca mirándole las piernas a la bibliotecaria, porque ya no me explico que vaya tan seguido, si de seguro ya se tragó todos esos libros - Respondió distraídamente.

-¿Ya se les está arrancando el pequeño Sammy? No vaya estar haciendo tratos con demonios, ya saben que esa es su costumbre - Dijo Meg, maliciosamente - ¿Cierto, Lucien? Tú deberías tener a estos tres encarrilados y enseñarles que no deben confiar en extraños.

El niño soltó una carcajada que llenó la cocina.

-Bien. Creo que este no va a ser un gran día, es toda tuya, Cas, yo no la soporto - Dean se levantó, llevándose con él, el cuchillo de Ruby.

-Saldré con Lucien un rato - Dijo en cuanto se escuchó un gran portazo desde el cuarto de Dean.

-¡Ah no! Tu no vas a ir con él a ningún lado. - Dijo Castiel poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿A si? - Dijo mientras intentaba desaparecer, sin tener éxito alguno.

-¿Decías algo? - Le devolvió el ángel en tono de burla al ver el fallido intento de escape del demonio.

Los tres desaparecieron de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareciendo en el parque de la ciudad, detrás de unos árboles.

-¡Lucien! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! No puedes usar tus poderes ante tanta gente - Reprendió el ángel a su pequeño.

-¿Malo?- inquirió dulcemente el niño.

-No, Lucien, no eres malo, tan solo no vuelvas a hacerlo o tendremos problemas - Dijo mientras levantaba su mano para acariciar la pequeña cabecita del niño.

-Sí, claro ¿Qué problemas? ¿Acaso los humanos lo tomarían y lo exhibirían en un circo? - Meg rió ante lo que decía - Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Lucien, los humanos son tan idiotas que les hace falta que alguien les enseñe lo que es bueno.

-¡No le enseñes esas cosas al niño! El debe diferenciar lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, por esa razón no quiero que tú andes paseándote por la casa, enseñándole quien sabe que cosas...

-¿Dándole a conocer su naturaleza? ¿A eso le tienes miedo? ¿Le temes a que se desarrolle como lo que es, mitad ángel o mitad demonio? ¿Me vas a decir que quieres que Lucien sea "un niño normal"? ¿Un humano, así como lo eres tú ahora, impotente por no poder desarrollarse como lo que en verdad es? Eres un egoísta - Meg lo observó seriamente, quedando frente a Castiel. De todas las veces que había visto al demonio, era primera vez que la veía tomar algo tan en serio.

-No soy egoísta, solo quiero lo mejor para él.

-Mentira, tienes miedo a lo que puede llegar a ser, que se vuelva en algo como tu, que tocó la gloria teniendo un gran poder y ahora está viviendo como un simple humano, porque a pesar de que tanto predicas por la bondad, sabes que hasta un ser tan "puro" como un ángel puede ser corrupto. Por eso le vas a impedir que sea lo que su naturaleza indica. Lo privaras de sus poderes, lo privaras de una mejor vida...

-¿Una mejor vida? Oh, claro, como un demonio tendrá una gran vida, ¿cierto? O como un ángel, como no lo pensé, claro, tendrá una vida larga y muy grata - Le respondió con sarcasmo - ¿Acaso no pensaste que por su condición, jamás será aceptado entre los ángeles ni entre los demonios?

-Claramente, él es algo mucho más poderoso - Le sonrió al niño que cargaba en sus brazos y que escuchaba con atención la discusión de sus padres.

-Y te enorgulleces de crear un ser que está condenado al sufrimiento.

-Espera, no puedes culparme solo a mí. Eso es injusto, tú también ayudaste, ¿o es necesario que te lo recuerde?

-No, soy bastante consciente de que tengo parte de la culpa, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no me siento orgulloso de haber condenado a mi hijo al futuro que le espera - Dijo Castiel casi gritando, luego bajó la mirada - No me hace feliz condenar a alguien que quiero a esto.

-Entonces no condenes a Lucien...- Meg se acercó y se puso en puntitas hasta alcanzar los labios del ángel, rozándolos - Protégelo.

-¿Cómo? - Preguntó, sin alejarse.

Meg posó suavemente sus labios sobre los del ángel, besándolo con calma, casi de una forma hipnotizante. Se alejó solo lo necesario para susurrarle en el oído.

-Déjalo ser. Que su naturaleza se exprese.

Castiel se alejó, mirándola casi con furia.

-Nunca.


End file.
